


Le Petit Chaperon Vert et la Chasseresse

by Bambou_137



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Drama, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Psychology, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambou_137/pseuds/Bambou_137
Summary: France, 1901, au cœur de la région Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, une jeune fille va faire une rencontre inattendue qui va changer sa vie à jamais.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s), Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 2
Collections: Overwatch: Widowtracer, WidowTracer





	1. Une rencontre sanglante

**Author's Note:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch : ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale : ©MOI

**Musique (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Main Theme) :<https://youtu.be/UuofG8a7EEk>**

Il était une fois, par une froide nuit pluvieuse d’automne, au cœur d’une forêt sombre de montagne alpine, une jeune fille courant à vive allure au milieu des arbres. Elle ne portait pour seuls vêtements qu’une chemise de coton, un pantalon de cuir, une paire de bottes et un manteau surmonté d’un capuchon. Au loin, des cris sourds se faisaient entendre, un petit groupe de villageois armés de fusils, courrait telle une meute de loups à la poursuite d’une proie.

Un des villageois : - Elle n’a pas pu aller bien loin, trouvons-là !

Autre villageois : - Quand on mettra la main sur cette petite raclure, elle regrettera d’être née !

La jeune fille entendait son cœur battre à 100 à l’heure, elle savait le funeste sort qui lui était réservé si elle se faisait prendre. Profitant de sa petite taille, elle se servit de la végétation et de l’obscurité pour échapper à la vue de ses poursuivants. Hélas, ce n’était pas suffisant, un chien de chasse lancé à ses trousses lui mordit la jambe, la faisant tomber sur le sol. La jeune fille se retourna alors que le chien essaya de la mordre à la gorge. La jeune fille utilisa son bras afin de se protéger, le chien enfonça ses crocs profondément dans son avant-bras. Sur le coup, la jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur qui déchira l’obscurité, et alerta ses poursuivants.

Villageois : - Hector l’a trouvée ! Allons-y !

Soudain, le chien poussa un cri sourd, quand les poursuivants arrivèrent, la jeune fille avait disparue, seul le chien, baignant dans une mare de sang, le cou tailladé, gisait sur le sol.

Villageois : - Putain ! Mon meilleur chien ! Elle va me le payer ! Je vais la dépecer  
vivante et l’empailler !

Chef de groupe : - Le sang est encore frais, elle n’est pas loin. (balayant les environs) Là ! Des traces de sang ! Elle est partie dans cette direction ! En avant !

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, la jeune fugitive tentait de courir tant bien que mal. Sa jambe et son bras ensanglantés la faisait terriblement souffrir, à chaque pas, une douleur foudroyante lui parcourait le corps. Peu à peu, ses forces l’abandonnaient, elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait plus fuir très longtemps. Finalement arrivée au bord d’une rivière, à bout de force, elle se cacha derrière un tronc d’arbre mort, serrant dans sa main un couteau de chasse encore recouvert du sang du chien qu’elle venait de tuer. Elle jeta discrètement un coup d’œil par-dessus sa maigre cachette et aperçu la lueur des torches, ses poursuivants se rapprochaient à grands pas. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur le sol, passant ses mains sur sa tête, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Les villageois arrivèrent près du ruisseau.

Chef de groupe de villageois : - Les traces de sang s’arrêtent là, elle est tout près ! Fouillons la zone !

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Mortal Sin) :<https://youtu.be/oSs9H1ANmL4>**

Les villageois se mirent à battre les buissons et les fougères à l’aide des crosses de leurs fusils à la recherche de la jeune fille. La jeune fille restait en boule tel un hérisson, tremblante, elle savait que franchir le ruisseau ferait d’elle une proie facile, elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de rester cachée en espérant que ses poursuivants s’en aillent. Hélas, ses vêtements trempés par la pluie la protégeaient peu du froid, si bien qu’elle se mit à éternuer, alertant ainsi ses poursuivants de sa présence.

Chef de groupe : - Vous avez-entendu ? Elle est par là !

La jeune fille, tremblant de terreur, serra fort dans sa main son couteau, prête à se défendre, si elle devait mourir cette nuit, ça ne serait certainement pas sans combattre. Les villageois se rapprochaient de sa cachette, quand tout à coup, un coup de feu retentit. L’un des villageois s’effondra sur le sol, fauché d’une balle en plein cœur, les yeux vides et grands ouverts.

Villageois : - Thomas ! (posant sa main sur le corps encore chaud de son compagnon) Merde ! Il est mort !

Chef de groupe : - Faites gaffe ! On n’est pas seuls !

Soudain, un nouveau coup de feu retentit, un autre villageois s’effondra, fauché d’une balle en pleine tête, sa cervelle se répandit sur le sol, le sang giclant sur les feuilles.

Villageois : - Mon Dieu ! Guillaume !

Chef de groupe : - Restez sur vos gardes ! Si quelque-chose bouge, tirez !

Villageois : - Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?!

Chef de groupe : - Je n’en sais rien ! Surtout restez calmes !

La peur gagnait peu à peu le groupe, chaque homme pointait son fusil à la recherche du mystérieux tireur, le doigt sur la détente, prêt à faire feu. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit, touchant un des hommes au cou, celui-ci tombât, la main sur l’impact de balle afin de tenter de stopper l’hémorragie.

Villageois : - Merde ! Julien !

La valse des coups de feu continuât pendant de longues minutes, fauchant les villageois les uns après les autres. Pris de panique, certains tiraient à l’aveugle vers l’origine des coups de feu, espérant vainement atteindre le tireur, mais à chaque nouveau mort, le tir provenait d’un endroit différent, le tireur semblait se mouvoir tel un fantôme dans la nuit, un fantôme armé d’un fusil bien réel… Après plusieurs minutes, la symphonie macabre cessa, un silence de mort s’abattit alors sur le rivage jonché de cadavres, il ne restait plus que le chef du groupe, armé de son fusil de chasse juxtaposé.

Chef de groupe : - Allez montres-toi, enfoiré ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as peur de venir m’affronter ?

(voix féminine) : - Très-bien. Puisque-tu me le demandes si poliment…

Chef de groupe : - Hein ? Qu’est-ce que… ?

Une grande et mince silhouette féminine se dessina alors entre les arbres, entièrement vêtue de noir et de rouge, portant un fusil en bandoulière ainsi que deux colts 1851 Navy à la ceinture.  
Le chef de groupe pointa son fusil juxtaposé armé en direction du mystérieux personnage. La jeune fille, toujours cachée, observait la scène avec attention. La tireuse s’approcha doucement, le chef, suant à grandes gouttes, continua de la tenir en joue, la main tremblante. La tireuse s’arrêta, le tonnerre retentit alors, la lueur de l’éclair éclairant brièvement son visage, révélant au chef son identité, mais pas à la jeune fille alors trop éloignée.

Chef de groupe : - Sale petite merde ! T’as buté tous mes gars ! Plusieurs d’entre eux avaient une femme et des gosses !

Tireuse : - Oh… Comme c’est dommage, ils ne pourront ni les voir grandir, ni vieillir à leurs côtés. J’en verserai presque une larme… (rire suffisant)

Chef de groupe (pressant la détente) : - Espèce de- !

Tireuse : - Trop lent.

La tireuse dégaina son revolver en une fraction de seconde et tira, blessant grièvement l’homme au ventre avant que ce dernier ne puisse riposter. Celui-ci lâcha sur le coup son fusil, tomba à genoux sur le sol en poussant des cris de douleurs. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa blessure afin de tenter d’arrêter le saignement, et lorsqu’il les retira, il aperçut une partie de ses tripes gisant sur ses mains pleines de sang. La tireuse contemplait la scène, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, jouissant d’un certain plaisir en voyant le malheureux se tordre de douleur. Toujours cachée, la jeune fille observait la scène, les mains jointes sur sa bouche, terrifiée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La tireuse se mit alors à avancer lentement vers l’homme blessé, ce dernier se retourna et se mit à ramper avec difficulté vers la rivière, tentant vainement de s’échapper. Lorsqu’il arriva au bord de la rivière, il sentit alors une botte lui enfoncer la tête sous l’eau, c’était la tireuse, allumant une cigarette. L’homme tentait de se relever afin d’essayer de se dégager, sans succès, tandis que la tireuse, déterminée à éliminer sa dernière cible, fumait tranquillement sa cigarette en contemplant les étoiles. Témoin de cette monstrueuse mise à mort, la jeune fille ne songeait qu’à fuir le plus loin possible, mais la peur empêchait ses jambes de bouger.

Jeune fille : (- Quelle horreur !)

Après 3 longues minutes d’un silence insoutenable, le corps du malheureux cessa enfin de bouger, la noyade ayant fait son œuvre. La tireuse retira son pied, puis poussa le corps sans vie de sa victime dans la rivière. Le cadavre, flottant à la surface, s’éloigna alors lentement au fil de l’eau, rougissant peu à peu la rivière de sang. La tireuse jeta son mégot de cigarette sur le sol avant de l’écraser sous son pied.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Mist) :<https://youtu.be/3cCR6MBAaB8>**

Tireuse : - Belle soirée pour une promenade dans les bois, tu ne trouves pas ?

En entendant ces mots, la jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer. Elle se leva et tenta de s’enfuir péniblement en titubant, mais, ayant perdu trop de sang, trébucha et tomba par terre. La tireuse s’approcha lentement de la jeune fille.

Tireuse : - Te voilà. (rire malicieux)

La jeune fille tenta d’attraper son couteau tombé devant elle, mais la tireuse l’en empêcha en écrasant sa main sous sa botte.

Tireuse (saisissant le couteau de chasse de la jeune fille) : - Joli couteau…

Jeune fille (gémissant de douleur) : - Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal !

La tireuse retira son pied, la jeune fille tenta alors de se relever, mais le tireur la plaqua immédiatement au sol en écrasant son dos sous sa botte.

Tireuse : - Oh non. Tu ne vas nulle-part, jeune fille.

Jeune fille : - Aaaaah ! Lâchez-moi !

Tireuse : - Comme est-elle mignonne. (rire) Soit gentille et laisses-toi faire.

La tireuse posa son genou sur la jeune fille et lui attacha fermement les bras, les mains et les jambes à l’aide d’une corde. Puis elle s’accroupit, mit la jeune fille sur le dos, retira délicatement sa capuche et esquissa un sourire.

Tireuse : - C’est vraiment mon jour de chance. J’étais au départ sortie chasser le cerf, mais j’ai trouvé quelque-chose de bien plus précieux. Une jeune fille doté d’une queue et d’oreilles de loup, c’est peu banal…

La lune éclaira la tireuse, faisant apparaître un visage de femme doux aux traits fins, d’une grande beauté, aux cheveux d’un noir brillant attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux jaunes perçants luisant à travers l’obscurité.

Tireuse : - Inutile de te débattre, tu te fatigues pour rien.

Jeune fille (apeurée) : - Laissez-moi partir ! Pitié ! Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien à personne !

Tireuse (caressant la tête de la jeune fille) : - Allons, trésor. Tu n’es pas vraiment en position de négocier. Oh ! Mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer qu’on ne s’est pas encore échangé nos noms. Dis-moi, comment t’appelles-tu, petite fille ?

Jeune fille : - Va au diable !

La tireuse fronça les sourcils et appuya sur la joue de la jeune fille avec la lame de son propre couteau, la pétrifiant du regard.

Tireuse : - Je n’ai pas très bien entendu. Peux-tu répéter ? Je m’en voudrais beaucoup de devoir abîmer cette adorable petite frimousse…

Jeune fille : - N- non ! Lena ! Lena Oxton !

Tireuse (souriante) : - Enchantée, Lena. Je suis Amélie, Amélie Lacroix.

Lena : - Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ?

Amélie : - Et bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites. J’ai très envie que nous apprenions à mieux nous connaître. Et puis, je ne vais pas te laissez toute seule ici, on dirait un pauvre petit loup perdu, blessé et à bout de force. Les petites filles comme toi ne devraient pas se balader toute seule en forêt si tard, on peut y faire de très mauvaises rencontres…

Amélie pris Lena dans ses bras, l’amena jusqu’à un cheval noir aux yeux rouges situé un peu plus loin, puis recouvrit la tête de Lena d’un sac en toile.

Lena : - Mmmph ! Mmmmmmph !

Amélie : - Shhhhhhhh… N’aies-pas peur, chérie, il ne va rien t’arriver de mal, c’est promis. Je vais t’emmener chez moi et nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

Amélie installa Lena à l’arrière de son cheval, alluma une lanterne puis monta en scelle avant de disparaître au grand galop au cœur de l’obscure forêt, tandis qu’une nuée de corbeaux noirs commençait à picorer les cadavres des villageois gisants sur le sol.

**À SUIVRE...**


	2. Castlemania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelles sont les intentions d'Amélie à propos de Lena? Il est temps de le découvrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUTIEN:  
> \- Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/user?u=19493013&fan_landing=true (CONTENU EXCLUSIF)  
> \- Tipeee: https://fr.tipeee.com/bamboo/ (CONTENU EXCLUSIF)  
> \- Utip (just watch a 30 seconds commercial for free): https://utip.io/bamboo  
> \- Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/bambou  
> \- Paypal: paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr…
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch : ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale : ©MOI

Après 2 heures de galop ininterrompu à travers les bois, le cheval arriva aux abords d’un lac brumeux, en son centre, sur un petit îlot relié au rivage par un grand pont en bois, se dressait un grand château, dont le style gothique glaçait d’effroi tout voyageur pouvant l’apercevoir. Amélie franchi le pont, pris la lanterne puis envoya quelques signaux vers l’autre rive. Quelques minutes plus tard, le pont-levis s’abaissa lourdement, puis la herse s’ouvrit dans un bruyant grincement. Un petit personnage tenant une lanterne, pieds-nus, vêtu d’une salopette de fermier rouge à carreaux noirs et d’un pantalon de toile, avec comme prothèses une jambe de bois et un avant-bras droit de métal apparut.

Amélie : - Bonsoir, Jamison.

Chacal : - Bonsoir, Comtesse. La chasse a été bonne ?

Amélie (montrant une sacoche remplit de gibier) : - Excellente.

Chacal (regardant Lena) : - Je vois que vous ne rentrez pas seule. Qui est-ce ?

Amélie : - Une pauvre petite créature perdue que j’ai recueillie dans les bois.

Lena : - (« Une pauvre petite créature perdue » ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre.)

Chacal : - Oh ? Et comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

Amélie : - Tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir…

Chacal (mettant la main aux fesses de Lena) : - En tout cas, on peut dire qu’elle a ce qu’il faut là où il faut. Hé hé hé !

Lena sursauta, furieuse, elle répliqua aussitôt en donnant un coup de pied dans le nez de Chacal, qui tomba à la renverse sous le regard amusé d’Amélie.

Lena (à travers le sac) : - Pas touche ! Sale pervers !

Chacal (se relevant en tenant son nez saignant) : - Ouille ! Quel caractère.

Amélie : - Je ne te le fais pas dire. Fais vite remonter le pont.

Chacal (faisant craquer son nez) : - Bien Comtesse.

Le cheval franchit le pont-levis, Chacal tira sur un levier faisant remonter le pont-levis et abaissant la herse. Amélie délia les pieds de Lena, la fit descendre du cheval et donna les rênes à Chacal.

Amélie : - Conduis le cheval à l’écurie et panse le. Et dis au cuisinier de nous préparer un repas chaud et consistant. Je m’occupe de notre invitée.

Chacal : - Entendu.

Amélie : - Et soignes-moi ce nez ! Je ne veux pas voir la moindre tâche de sang  
sur la selle !

Une fois Chacal partit avec le cheval, Amélie se tourna vers Lena.

Amélie : - Je vais retirer ton bâillon et défaire tes liens, alors, ne tentes rien de stupide, compris ?

Lena : - O-oui.

Amélie : - Bien.

Amélie retira le sac de la tête de Léna et lui défit ses liens. Lena tenait à peine sur ses jambes, ses blessures lui infligeant de fortes douleurs chaque fois qu’elle voulait bouger un membre.

Amélie : - Tu tiens le coup ?

Lena : - Oui, si la définition de « tenir le coup », c’est « indescriptible souffrance ».

Amélie : - Au moins, tu n’as pas perdu ton sens de l’humour. Viens-là.

**Musique (Kingdom Hearts II: Dearly Beloved) :[youtu.be/vg2Icy2GeaE](youtu.be/vg2Icy2GeaE)**

Amélie prit Lena dans ses bras et la transporta à travers les sombres couloirs remplis de tableaux, d’armoiries, de tapisseries et éclairés de lampes à pétroles accrochés aux murs. La pluie tambourinait contre les larges fenêtres, tandis que le tonnerre grondait presque sans interruption.

Lena : - Où sommes-nous ?

Amélie : - À la maison.

Lena : - Mais, ce n’est pas chez-moi.

Amélie : - A partir de maintenant, si.

Amélie conduisit Lena dans une salle de bain éclairée par de nombreuses bougies, la posa sur une banquette, puis commença à la déshabiller lentement.

Lena : - Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Amélie (retirant les vêtements de Lena tachés de sang) : - Te donner un bon bain chaud pour commencer, puis soigner ces vilaines blessures.

Une fois Lena déshabillée et déchaussée, Amélie la pris dans ses bras et la déposa doucement dans une baignoire en marbre à pieds de lion. L’eau de la baignoire était chauffée à température constante via une tuyauterie branchée en dessous et reliée à un chauffage centrale via à un ingénieux système de plomberie.

Amélie : - C’est assez chaud ?

Lena : - Oui.

Amélie : - Parfait. Attends-moi un instant, je reviens de suite.

Amélie sortit de la pièce avec les vêtements de Lena, Lena restait dans la baignoire, profitant de la chaleur. L’eau se reflétait sur les murs et le plafond, lesquels étaient recouverts de mosaïque romaine. La vapeur d’eau remplie peu à peu la pièce, la transformant presque en sauna. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amélie revint avec des bandages, un pot de miel, une serviette, une chemise de nuit en soie et une paire de chaussons en peau de lapin. Elle avait retiré son manteau, son fusil et ses gants, elle ne gardait que ses armes à la ceinture. Amélie posa la serviette près d’un poêle, s’assaillit sur un tabouret à côté de la baignoire, puis commença doucement à laver Lena en passant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Lena : - Non. S’il-vous-plaît, arrêtez.

Amélie : - Shhhhh… Allonges-toi, tout va bien... Voilà, détends-toi.

Lena obéi et s’allongea dans la baignoire. Amélie prit une carafe d’eau chaude et la déversa sur la tête de Lena avant de la frotter avec du shampoing.

Lena : - Ne prend pas cette air effrayé voyons, je ne vais pas t’enfoncer la tête sous l’eau pour te noyer.

Lena : - Comme vous l’avez fait tout à l’heure avec ce type ?

Amélie (souriant) : - Exactement... Quoique, je suis sûr que pouvoir te regarder barboter dans l’eau comme une petite fille serait adorable.

Sur le coup, Lena serra fermement les bords de la baignoire avec ses mains, tel un réflexe de survie.

Amélie (remettant doucement les bras de Lena dans l’eau) : - Détends-toi un peu, veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas entièrement sérieuse.

Lena : - Vous êtes naturellement convaincante alors.

Amélie : - En effet.

Tout à coup, un téléphone posé sur une petite table se mit à sonner, Amélie décrocha.

**Musique (Gremlins 2 Music (NES) :[youtu.be/0IRlVBZs8YY](youtu.be/0IRlVBZs8YY)**

Amélie : - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Chacal : - Il y a un léger problème, patronne : le cuisinier dit qu’il n’y a pas plus de sanglier.

Amélie (donnant une savonnette à Lena) : - Et bien qu’il prenne du porc, c’est pratiquement pareil. (Trempant un doigt dans l’eau) Et rajoute plus de bois dans le chauffage, l’eau est en train de refroidir.

Chacal : - D’accord, mais…

Amélie : - Mais ?

Chacal : - La réserve de bois est presque vide (bruits sourds de cris de cochon), vous savez (bruits sourds de coups de massue sur un cochon), l’hiver approche à grands pas (bruits de cochon découpés au hachoir), alors les gens dévalisent les stocks de bois de chauffage et…

Amélie : - Et bien demain, tu iras dire à cet escroc de bûcheron que vu ses tarifs, il a intérêt à rapidement renouveler ses stocks s’il ne veut pas passer cet hiver ainsi que les prochains dans une boîte en sapin.

Chacal : - Compris.

Amélie raccrocha.

Lena (tenant la savonnette) : - Que se passe-t-il ?

Amélie : - Rien d’important, chérie.

**Musique (Japanese Music - Flower) :[youtu.be/U54gNG-HpRE?t=52](youtu.be/U54gNG-HpRE?t=52)**

Pendant de longues minutes, Amélie continua de nettoyer Lena. La chaleur de l’eau et la lumière des bougies faisaient leur effet, Lena éprouvait une forme de peur du fait de la présence d’Amélie, mais également de détente du fait de l’instant présent, c’était la première fois qu’elle avait l’occasion de pouvoir prendre un bain depuis des jours, et dans un lieu agréable, qui plus est. Amélie continuait de laver Lena, la baignoire se remplissant peu à peu du sang de ses blessures. Heureusement, la chaleur de l’eau calmait la douleur.

Amélie prit le bras blessé de Lena et la nettoya avec une éponge enduite de savon.

Amélie : - La morsure est profonde, on peut dire qu’il ne t’a pas manqué.

Lena : - Aïe ! Ça pique !

Amélie : - Tiens bon, c’est presque fini.

Amélie fit de même avec la jambe blessée de Lena, puis l’aida à sortir du bain. Elle fit asseoir Lena sur la banquette, étala du miel sur ses blessures afin de les désinfecter avant de les recouvrir de bandages.

Amélie : - Voilà. Surtout, n’y touche pas, c’est très fragile.

Lena : - M-merci.

Amélie (séchant Lena avec une serviette chaude) : - De rien.

Amélie habilla Lena avec la chemise de nuit en faisant passer sa queue de loup à travers un petit trou conçu pour l’occasion et lui chaussa les chaussons.

Amélie : - Je t’ai fait préparer une chambre, allons-y.

Lena : - D’accord.

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, Amélie décrocha.

**Musique (Gremlins 2 Music (NES) - The Office Theme) :[youtu.be/C8i0p_NgJ9U](youtu.be/C8i0p_NgJ9U)**

Amélie (soupirante) : - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ?

Chacal : - Il y a autre petit problème, à propos des pommes…

Amélie (plissant les yeux) : - Laisses-moi deviner : il n’y a plus assez de levure de pommes à faire fermenter ?

Chacal (marquant un silence) : - Oui…

Amélie (la main sur les yeux) : - …

Chacal (craignant la réaction d’Amélie) : - Heu… Patronne, vous-êtes toujours là ?

Amélie : - Dans ce cas, tu vas sur-le-champ filler dans un verger récupérer un sac de pommes et une caisse de cidre de pomme, et j’ai bien dit « sur-le-champ », compris ?

Chacal : - Compris. Mais le verger le plus proche est gardé par des hommes armés avec des chiens et…

Amélie : - Ca, c’est pas mon problème, c’est le tiens. Et je te conseille de ne pas traîner en route, je veux que le repas soit prêt d’ici 2 heures, pas une minute de plus.

Chacal : - A vos ordres.

Amélie (raccrochant le combiné) : - Crétin des Alpes.

Pendant ce temps, en cuisines, au milieu des fourneaux, des tables jonchées de victuailles, des odeurs et des vapeurs, Chopper, vêtu d’un tablier et coiffé d’une toque de cuisinier, finissait de farcir le porc de morceaux de pommes, d’ananas, de poires et de bananes.

Chopper (sauçant le porc) : - Alors ?

Chacal (pressant une entrecôte sur son nez en guise de glace) : - Elle veut que j’aille piller en douce le verger des Concini pour ramener des pommes et du cidre.

Chopper (ouvrant le four) : - Du cidre ? A cette heure-ci ?

Chacal : - Ouais.

Chopper (mettant le porc dans le four) : - Elle était comment ?

Chacal : - Comme d’habitude : glaciale.

Chopper (refermant le four) : - C’est bon signe, mais mieux vaut que tu ne traines pas, on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu’elle pense réellement. Tiens, prend ça, il y a du tord-boyaux dedans, ça te tiendra chaud contre le froid. Je vais mettre la distillerie en route.

Chacal (prenant la gourde tendu par Chopper) : - Merci mon pote.

Chopper (faisant le signe du pouce levé) : - Pas de quoi.

Chacal accrocha la gourde à sa ceinture, enfila un ciré, prit sa sacoche pleine de bombes et son lance-grenade avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

**Musique (The Green Mile - Night Journey) :[youtu.be/YO7qGTDWXLE ](youtu.be/YO7qGTDWXLE%C2%A0)**

Au même moment, Amélie sortit de la salle de bain en portant Lena dans ses bras, marcha jusqu’à l’autre bout du couloir, poussa une lourde porte, et entra dans la chambre. Une grande pièce simple, mais luxueuse, éclairée de lampes à pétrole, comportant un grand lit, une descente de lit en peau d’ours, une cheminée en face de laquelle se trouvait un canapé, une baie vitrée disposant de rideaux bleus aux cordés brodés d’or ainsi que des murs recouverts de papier peint vert avec des motifs de fleur de lys.

Amélie : - On y est. J’espère qu’elle est à ton goût.

Lena (émerveillée) : - Je… Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi beau avant.

Amélie souria, posa Lena dans le lit puis la borda dans des draps de soie avant d’y ajouter une couverture en fourrure de loup pour lui tenir chaud, puis alluma un feu de cheminée.

Amélie : - Le dîner sera bientôt servi, repose-toi en attendant.

Lena : - D’accord.

Lena s’endormit, bercée par les crépitements du feu. Amélie s’assit dans le canapé en croisant ses jambes sur un tabouret et profita de la chaleur dégagée par la cheminée pour lire son journal. Amélie regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu Chacal traverser le pont avant de disparaître dans les bois à cheval.

Amélie : - (Avec son physique d’épouvantail haut comme trois pommes, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de difficultés à se faire discret, mais vu comment les flammes de ses cheveux éclairent comme un cierge, j’ai quand même des doutes…)

1 heure plus tard, Chacal était de retour, Amélie observa l’horloge.

Amélie : - (22 h 00 ? Il a fait vite, le dîner devrait être prêt d’ici là.)

Et c’est ce qui fut : 1 heure pile plus tard, Chacal vint toquer à la porte de la chambre avec un chariot-repas comprenant le porc sous cloche, une bouteille, un verre, des couverts, du pain et une tarte.

Amélie : - Parfait, tu peux disposer.

Chacal : - Merci patronne, bonne soirée.

Amélie : - Toi aussi.

Chacal repartit, le bas-arrière de sa salopette déchiré, laissant entrevoir son caleçon à bombes. Amélie referma la porte, sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, en versa le contenu sur la tarte, puis s’assit prêt de Lena pour la réveiller.

Amélie : - Debout, debout. Le dîner est prêt.

Lena (ouvrant doucement les yeux) : - Mmmmmm ? Oh ! Ce, c’est pour moi ?

Amélie : - Bien-sûr… Non, ne fait rien, je m’en occupe, tu es bien trop faible pour bouger.

Amélie découpa la viande et remplit le verre de cidre.

Lena : - Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Amélie : - Voyons… Du porc aux pommes, du pain aux pommes, du cidre de pommes et de la tarte aux pommes. Tu aimes les pommes ?

Lena : - Oui, beaucoup.

Amélie : - Moi aussi. Tout le monde aime les pommes. Tu as soif ?

Lena : - Oui.

Amélie porta le verre aux lèvres de Lena qui le bue d’une traite, cela faisait près de 2 jours qu’elle était restée sans boire.

Amélie : - Ça va mieux ?

Lena : - Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Amélie : - Bien. Ouvres cette adorable petite bouche.

Amélie nourrit Lena qui avalait chaque bouchée avec gourmandise. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas mangé quelque-chose d’aussi bon.

Amélie : - (C’est bien, ma puce. Avales tout rond, ne gaspilles pas la nourriture...)

Lena : - Vous ne mangez pas ?

Amélie : - Non. Je ne suis pas vraiment « viande rosée », je préfère ma viande, comment dire… saignante.

Amélie poussa un léger rire, glaçant le sang de Lena.

**Musique (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Henka) :[youtu.be/dav6XdyRwiw](youtu.be/dav6XdyRwiw)**

Lena : - Heu… Je n’ai plus très faim.

Amélie : - Vraiment ? Quel dommage, il ne reste qu’une dernière part de tarte. Une toute petite part de rien du tout. Ça serait du gâchis de devoir la jeter, le cuisinier a tellement travaillé dur pour faire cette délicieuse tarte, elle est faite avec les meilleures pommes de la région.

Lena : - Je vous assure. Je n’ai vraiment plus faim.

Amélie : - Allons… Trésor, fais-moi plaisir.

Amélie s’approcha doucement du visage de Lena, lui prit le menton par la main en la fixant fermement du regard.

Amélie (chuchotant aux oreilles de Lena) : Ouvres… S’il-te-plaît…

Lena obéit et mangea la dernière part de tarte que lui tendait Amélie.

Amélie (souriante) : - Voilà… Très bien… Jusqu’à la dernière miette.

Tout en mâchant, Lena repensa à certaines choses qu’elle trouvait étranges depuis le moment du bain : les mains d’Amélie était froides comme la glace, mais c'était sûrement à cause du froid, elle ne se reflétait pas dans le miroir de la salle de bain, mais c’était sûrement à cause de la buée, quant au fait qu’elle n’avait pas vu une seule fois l’ombre d’Amélie malgré les nombreuses lampes et bougies, Lena se disait que la fatigue brouillait sa vision.

**Musique (Batman Arkham Asylum - Scarecrow Theme) :[youtu.be/lxb1ofLKqG0](youtu.be/lxb1ofLKqG0)**

Lena : - Je… J’ai du mal à bouger…

Amélie (s’asseyant près de Lena) : - C’est sans doute à cause de toutes ces pommes. C’est très somnolant, le sucre, tes petits muscles doivent être très fatigués.

Le cœur de Lena battait de plus en plus vite, elle atteignit à tâtons avec son bras valide l’un des revolvers à la ceinture d’Amélie, saisit la crosse et essaya de retirer le revolver de son holster.

Amélie (posant sa main glacée sur celle de Lena tout en lui caressant la joue) : - Ah, ah, ah. Lâche ça tout de suite avant de faire une bêtise. (Reposant la main de Lena sur lit) Je sais qu’ils sont magnifiques, mais ils sont également très dangereux entre des mains novices. Mais bon, puisque tu tiens tant à les voir de plus près…

Amélie sortit son revolver et approcha le canon du visage de Lena, le doigt sur la détente.

Amélie : - N’est-il pas beau et brillant ?

Lena (enfonçant sa tête dans l’oreiller) : - Arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur !

Amélie : - C’est normal d’avoir peur, mon ange. La peur préserve du danger. C’est d’ailleurs la peur qui t’a donné la force de courir aussi vite dans cette forêt sombre, et c’est toujours cette même peur que je lis maintenant dans tes petits yeux brillants. Voyons jusqu’à quel point elle peut monter.

Amélie arma le chien. Lena, suant à grosses goûtes, ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

Lena : - (Adieu, monde cruel et sans cœur.)

Amélie pressa la détente, le chien se rabattit sur le percuteur dans un petit « clic ! » singulier, mais aucune balle ne sortit. Lena rouvrit doucement les yeux sous le sourire narquois d’Amélie.

Amélie (éloignant le canon du visage de Lena) : - Héhéhéhé ! Quelle petite nature.

Lena : - Votre arme était déchargée ?

Amélie ouvrit le revolver et montra le barillet à Lena, il n’était chargé que de 5 balles.

Amélie (chuchotant d’une voix calme et douce) : - Non… Idiote… La sixième balle est en ce moment même logée dans l’estomac de ce répugnant gros porc actuellement en train de nourrir les poissons. Si j’avais voulu te tuer…

Amélie rangea son revolver dans son holster, puis sortit une munition de la cartouchière de sa ceinture.

Amélie (montrant une balle en argent à Lena) : - Je l’aurai fait il y a bien longtemps…

Lena (tremblante) : - Vous êtes grande…

Amélie (remettant la munition dans sa ceinture) : - C’est pour mieux t’attraper, mon enfant.

Lena : - Vous avez de grandes mains.

Amélie (se rapprochant progressivement de Lena): - C’est pour mieux t’étreindre, mon enfant.

Lena : - Vous avez de grands yeux.

Amélie (prenant la tête de Lena entre ses deux mains) : - C’est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

Lena (de plus en plus tremblante) : - Vous avez de grandes dents.

Amélie (chuchotant) : - C’est pour mieux te mordre, mon enfant.

En entendant ces mots, un immense frisson foudroya le corps de Lena de la tête aux pieds, son cœur battait comme un marteau piqueur.

Lena (terrifiée) : - Alors… Vous… Vous êtes un… Un…

Amélie : - Ouiiiiii ? Encore un petit effort, tu y es presque.

Lena : - Un… Gloups ! Vampire ?

Amélie (fixant Lena de ses grands yeux jaunes dans un grand sourire satisfait) : - Exactement. (pinçant tendrement les joues de Lena) Tu es très perspicace dit donc, une qualité assez rare dans les environs… Ne t’en fais pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, je vais juste goûter un peu de ton sang, ça fait des mois, que dis-je, des années, que je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de boire le sang d’une adorable jeune fille, pure, innocente, et pleine de forces…

Amélie se leva et, tout en marchant autour du lit, enchaîna les pieds et les mains de Lena au lit avec de petites menottes dont l’intérieur des bracelets étaient recouverts de soie.

Lena : - Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Amélie : - Simple mesure de précaution. Vois-tu, depuis la propagation de mauvaises rumeurs totalement infondées suite à certaines… « disparitions inexpliquées », les villageois comme les citadins ne laissent plus leurs enfants et les jeunes adultes aller chercher de l’eau à la rivière à la nuit tombée. Désormais, seuls les gens d’âge mûre font cette corvée en passant par les bois et les sentiers isolés, et comme leur sang est absolument écœurant, je suis donc obligé de me rabattre sur du sang d’animaux sauvages afin d’éviter à mon corps de se décomposer. Leur sang reste bon, certes, mais il n’est pas aussi bon et nourrissant que du sang humain. Jusqu’à ce soir, j’eu finalement la chance de te rencontrer. La nuit de mon anniversaire en plus, je ne pouvais pas rêver de plus beau cadeau que de t’avoir à mes côtés.

Chacal (à travers la porte) : - JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PATRONNE !

Amélie (plissant les yeux, agacée) : - Oh, c’est pas vrai… MERCI, JAMISON ! MAINTENANT FICHES MOI LE CAMP AVANT DE RECEVOIR MON PIED AU CUL !

Amélie reprit son souffle, s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il l’énervait plus que tout, c’était d’être interrompue lorsqu’elle parlait ou faisait quelque-chose. Lena, terrifiée, s’était réfugiée sous la couverture comme un chaton apeuré.

Amélie : - Putain de consanguin. Où en étais-je ?

Lena (sortant lentement la tête des draps) : - Vous… Vous me parliez de votre anniversaire…

Amélie : - Ah ! Oui.

Amélie renifla le coup de Lena.

Amélie : - Je peux sentir ton sang frais couler dans tes veines, la peur le rend tellement plus… goûteux. Oh non, non, non… S’il-te-plaît, pas de pleurs. C’est juste une petite gorgée, tu ne sentiras rien (rires), enfin, presque…

Lena (pleurant) : - Non ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie !

Amélie (maintenant fermement Lena) : - Chuuuuut ! Sois une gentille fille et laisses-toi faire, d’accord ?

Lena (pleurant de plus en plus fort) : - Non ! Non ! NON !

Amélie mordit doucement le cou de Lena en y enfonçant profondément ses canines pour y sucer goulument le sang. Lena, ressentant un léger picotement, comme une seringue, tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre, ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes, impuissante. Après de longues secondes, ressenties comme d’interminables minutes par Lena, Amélie retira ses canines du coup de Lena et essuya ses lèvres pleines de sang à l’aide de sa langue.

Amélie : - Mmmmmmm… Magnifique. Je n’ai jamais rien goûté d’aussi bon : du sang d’humain mêlé à du sang de loup, c’est absolument délicieux. Je me sens renaître. Et pour être tout à fait franche, j’ai attendu ce moment avec impatience depuis l’instant où je t’ai vu en train de fuir dans les bois, bien avant que ce berger allemand n’essaye de te dévorer en déchiquetant ta douce, si douce petite peau de pêche.

Lena (d’une voix affaiblie) : - Alors, vous me pistiez et m’observiez depuis le début ?

Amélie (appliquant un soupçon de miel sur la marque du cou de Lena pour stopper l’hémorragie) : - Tout à fait, poussin. La traque et l’observation font partie intégrante de ce noble sport qu’est la chasse, la mise à mort de la proie en ligne de mire restant l’ultime plaisir bien-sûr. Avoir l’occasion d’éliminer l’un après l’autre ces chasseurs du dimanche, ces soudards imbibés d’alcool tellement incapables de tenir correctement leurs fusils qu’ils rateraient un éléphant dans un corridor, m’a rappelé mes nombreuses heures passées dans les stands de tir à la foire lorsque j’étais petite fille, alignant les cibles les unes après les autres : un tir, un mort. J’étais tellement douée que ma chambre était remplie des peluches et des poupées que je gagnais à chaque fois. Et maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle poupée, une adorable petite poupée bien vivante.

Lena : - Vous n’êtes qu’un monstre froid et cruel.

Amélie : - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Lena : - Qu’allez-vous faire de moi ?

Amélie (bordant Lena) : - Et bien, comme je te l’ai dit plus tôt : rien de mal. Je vais simplement te garder avec moi, dans cette chambre, pour toujours. Nous avons un pacte désormais : je t’offre un foyer, te nourris et prend soin de toi, et en échange, tu me donnes un peu de ton sang lorsque je le souhaite. Quand on y réfléchit bien, tu es plutôt gagnante, n’est-ce pas ?

Lena (les larmes aux yeux) : - Sniff ! Non !

Amélie : - Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, tu changeras d’avis très vite, je peux te le promettre. D’ailleurs, j’ai quelque-chose pour toi.

Amélie s’approcha doucement du visage de Lena, qui tourna la tête en fermant les yeux afin de fuir le regard d’Amélie.

Amélie (attachant un collier de chien au cou de Lena) : - Voilà… Tu es mignonne à croquer avec ce collier.

Amélie sécha les larmes de Lena de ses doigts glacés et sortit une petite bouteille de Scotch de la table de chevet qu’elle versa dans un petit verre finement décoré.

Amélie (jouant avec les oreilles de loup de Lena et parlant d’une voix douce) : - Ecoutes-moi bien, mon petit loup, à partir de maintenant, je peux faire deux choses : (prenant le couteau par la lame en l’essuyant avec une serviette) si tu es bien sage et obéissante, je ferai de cet endroit un vrai petit paradis pour nous deux, par contre…

Amélie serra le cou de Lena de sa main glacée en fronçant le regard et retourna en l’air le couteau d’un mouvement de poignet pour le rattraper par le manche.

Amélie : - Si jamais tu me désobéis ou tente de t’enfuir…

Amélie planta fermement le couteau dans la tête de porc d’un geste net et précis, faisant sursauter Lena.

Amélie : - Je te promets que la punition sera à la hauteur de ton insubordination, c’est-à-dire, longue, très douloureuse, mais non-mortelle... Suis-je clair ?

Lena (hochant la tête, la voix tremblante) : - Oui ! Je ferai tout ce que me direz, c’est promis !

**Musique (Assassin's Creed 2 - Home of the Brotherhood) :[youtu.be/Hk3LniOvkU0](youtu.be/Hk3LniOvkU0)**

Amélie (caressant la joue de Lena tout en souriant) : - Gentille fille. Ferme les yeux maintenant… Voilà… Détends-toi… Laisses les somnifères faire leur effet. Je viendrai te voir demain matin avec un bon petit-déjeuner.

Amélie borda Lena, regarda quelques instants son visage endormi éclairé par la lumière des bougies tout en buvant son verre de Scotch, avant de le reposer sur le chariot.

Amélie (chuchotant aux oreilles de Lena) : - Bonne nuit mon petit ange. Fais de beaux rêves.

Amélie embrassa Lena sur la joue, y laissant une petite marque de rouge à lèvre, sortit de la chambre puis referma la porte à clé, laissant le chariot dans le couloir. Quelques-minutes plus tard, elle arriva au salon, alluma une cigarette, s’assaillit dans un grand fauteuil capitonné, les jambes croisées, face à un puissant feu de cheminée éclairant la pièce combiné aux lampes et aux rayons de lunes traversant les grandes fenêtres. Soudain, une imposante et grande silhouette sortit de derrière un rideau d’un pas lourd, raisonnant dans l’immense pièce.

Chopper : - Bonsoir, Comtesse. Comment notre hôte a-t-elle trouvée le repas ?

Amélie (crachant un nuage de fumée) : - Sublime Mako. Tu t’es surpassé.

Chopper (flatté) : - Har har har ! Vous m’en voyez ravis.

Amélie (jetant la cendre de la cigarette dans un petit cendrier de jade) : - Le chariot est près de la porte, mais ne fais pas de bruit dans les couloirs surtout, la petite dort à poings fermés.

Chopper : - Elle a donc tout mangé ?

Amélie : - Jusqu’à la dernière miette, elle avait… une faim de loup.

Chopper : - Ho ho ho ho ! Toujours le mot pour rire ! Bonne nuit Comtesse.

Amélie : - Bonne nuit Mako.

Chopper : - Oh ! J’oubliais. (Ouvrant une bouteille de champagne et remplissant une flûte) Joyeux anniversaire.

Amélie (souriante) : - Merci Mako.

Chopper rangea la bouteille de champagne dans un seau à glace situé à côté du fauteuil d’Amélie, posa la flute sur la table, puis disparu dans les couloirs. Amélie se tourna vers une petite table basse située de l’autre côté de son fauteuil, sur laquelle étaient posés un journal, la flute de champagne, ses gants ainsi que le couteau de chasse de Lena. Amélie enfila ses gants, bu une gorgée, reposa la flute sur la table et sortit le couteau de chasse de son étui afin de l’examiner. Elle l’observa sous toutes les coutures pendant de longues minutes, de la pointe au manche en passant par la lame.

Amélie : - Un vrai chef d’œuvre : poignée ronde recouverte de cuir pour une excellente prise en main, garde et pommeau plaqués d’or, lame en acier noir très solide et extrêmement tranchante. On pourrait facilement percer la peau d’un ours avec ça. Du grand art. (Prenant une petite loupe) Voyons-voir si on peut trouver le nom de la manufacture…

Amélie observa avec minutie les deux côtés de la lame, elle ne trouva pas de nom manufacturier mais une petite gravure sur laquelle étaient inscrites les initiales « G. L. ».

Amélie : - Intéressant… Voyons-voir si tu caches autre-chose.

Amélie reposa la loupe sur la table et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle toqua la poignée du couteau avec son doigt et entendit un son creux, elle dévissa le pommeau et secoua le couteau au-dessus de la paume de sa main, un petit objet en sortit. Amélie revissa le pommeau, reposa le couteau sur la table, puis observa le mystérieux objet : il s’agissait d’une petite mèche de cheveux roux attachés par un petit ruban noir.

Amélie (souriante) : - Très intéressant... Huhuhuhuhuh !

Amélie remis le couteau dans son étui, rangea la mèche dans un petit coffret et bu une nouvelle coupe de champagne avant de reprendre la lecture de son journal, les crépitements du feu raisonnant dans le salon.

**À SUIVRE...**


	3. Un monde de loups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chacal et Chopper jouent les hommes de main, Lena retrouve une vielle connaissance tandis qu'Amélie se rapproche de Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch : ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale : ©MOI

**Musique (Relaxing Celtic Music - Spring Charm) : https://youtu.be/YGkuJlEZy04**

Le jour se leva sur le lac, le soleil éclaira le château de ses rayons tandis que dans la forêt, la vie sauvage reprenait son cours. La chambre de Lena baignait dans la lumière des bougies, tandis qu’un feu de cheminée chauffait la pièce, la grande fenêtre donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac et sur la forêt, mais aucun rayon solaire ne pouvait pénétrer la pièce, un système de double vitrail faisant écran. Assise au bord du lit et toujours vêtu des mêmes vêtements que la soirée précédente, Amélie observa Lena ouvrir doucement les yeux. Elle avait repris forme humaine : ses oreilles de loup, sa queue, ses canines, ses pieds et ses mains griffus avaient totalement disparus.

Amélie : - Bonjour, petite marmotte. Bien dormi ?

Lena (ouvrant doucement les yeux) : - Oui.

Amélie (détachant Lena) : - J’imagine que dormir enchainée n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus agréable, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu tentes de me fausser compagnie. Tu m’es très précieuse, tu sais ? Les lycans sont certes très forts physiquement, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne peut pas les retenir. Et puis, tu es tellement mignonne attachée, on dirait une petite abeille, une petite abeille prise dans une toile d’araignée.

Lena (tremblante) : - Vous… Vous allez encore boire mon sang ?

Amélie : - Oui, mais plus tard. Tu es encore très faible, boire ton sang maintenant reviendrait à te tuer, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Voilà un bon petit déjeuner pour te remettre sur pied.

Amélie posa un plateau à lit sur les genoux de Lena, il contenait des tartines de confitures de fraise et du thé.

Amélie : - Vas-y. Manges pendant que c’est encore chaud, il n’y a absolument aucune drogue dedans, c’est promis.

Lena prit une tartine, hésita, la mangea prudemment, puis une autre, et encore une autre.

Amélie : - C’est bon, n’est-ce pas ?

Lena – Oui, très bon.

Amélie (souriante) : - Un peu de sucre ?

Lena : - Oui.

Amélie mit le sucre dans la tasse et la touilla avec une cuillère en argent, tandis que Lena finissait de manger les tartines.

Amélie (tendant la tasse de thé à Lena) : - Attention, c’est chaud.

Lena bu le thé tandis qu’Amélie attisa le feu. Lena reposa la tasse sur le plateau. Amélie retira le plateau et s’assit prêt de Lena.

Amélie : - Donnes-moi ton bras.

Lena : - Mais…

Amélie (fronçant le regard) : - Donnes le moi.

Lena s’exécuta aussitôt et tendit son bras bandé à Amélie.

Amélie : - Voilà qui est mieux.

Amélie retira le bandage. La blessure avait disparu, seule subsistait une cicatrice.

Amélie : - Mm-hum… Le bras est en parfaite santé, voyons la jambe.

Amélie pris la jambe de Lena et retira le bandage, la blessure avait également disparue.

Amélie : - Pas de doute, tu es bien une lycan, tes capacités de régénération sont impressionnantes.

Amélie donna une pile de vêtements à Lena.

Amélie : - Tiens. Voilà des vêtements propres. Tu ne vas quand-même pas rester dans cette chemise de nuit toute la journée.

Lena : - Merci.

Amélie (regardant sa montre à gousset) : - 10 h 00. Bon, je te laisse. Je dois aller me reposer, je reviendrai te voir ce soir. En attendant, ne sort pas d’ici, compris ?

Lena : - D’accord. Mais, vous allez me laissez toute seule ?

Amélie : - Pas totalement, il y a des livres dans la bibliothèque, fais-toi plaisir. Tiens, voilà une petite cloche, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnes-la. Le déjeuner sera servi à 13 h 00. Oh, avant que j’oublie, le pot de chambre est sous le lit.

Lena : - Merci.

Amélie se dirigea vers la porte avec le plateau, l’ouvrit et se retourna vers Lena.

Amélie (souriante) : - Une dernière chose : inutile d’essayer de t’échapper en brisant la fenêtre, c’est peine perdue. Le lac est à 50 mètres en contrebas, la berge est à 200 mètres à la nage, et même si tu réussis, il n’y a aucun village à 50 kilomètres à la ronde, seulement des montagnes et des forêts. Donc, si tu ne veux pas mourir de faim et de soif, je te conseille de rester ici et d’attendre bien sagement mon retour.

Amélie sortit en refermant la porte à clé, laissant Lena seule dans la pièce. Lena changea de vêtements, puis s’assaillit sur le lit pendant de longues minutes, les deux mains jointes sur le visage, pensive, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se fourrer dans tel guêpier : d’abord traquée tel un renard dans une chasse à courre et manquant de se faire massacrer par des paysans en colère, puis kidnappée et retenue captive par un vampire, pour enfin être réduite à l’état de repas, et accessoirement de poupée. Certes, elle était plutôt bien traitée, la nourriture était d’excellente qualité, le cadre de vie agréable, mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Amélie tenait-elle vraiment à elle, ou bien ne faisait-elle que jouer avec elle pour mieux s’en débarrasser lorsqu'elle serait lassée ou trouvé une autre victime plus à son goût ? Seul le temps lui apporterai la réponse. Lena scruta le lac à l’eau turquoise par la fenêtre en posant sa main sur la vitre. De l’autre côté, cerné par les montagnes, une vaste forêt aux feuilles d’automne jaunes et rouges et baignant dans la lumière s’offrait à elle. Lena soupira puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre, cette dernière était entièrement remplie de livres de contes et de légendes.

Lena (regardant la couverture) : - « Le petit Chaperon Rouge » des Frères Grimm ? Ça a l’air intéressant.

Lena s’allongea à plat ventre sur le lit et se plongea dans la lecture.

**Musique (Overlord - Greensleeves) : https://youtu.be/FrWFL2NLi8M**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans une autre pièce à l’autre bout du château, Chacal, portant pour seuls hauts un débardeur blanc et un foulard rouge, était allongé à plat-ventre sur une table, sa salopette bleue baissée et le cul à l’air, tandis que Chopper lui passait de la pommade sur les fesses. Il était vêtu d’un pantalon en toile marron, d’une chemise en laine à gros carreaux blancs et bleus et portait un bandana noir sur le visage.

Chacal : - *Ouuuuuuuh ! Ouille !* Vas-y doucement !

Chopper : - Désolé. La blessure est profonde, c’est qu’il a les dents longues, l’animal.

Chacal : - Tu parles d’une mission nocturne. J’aurai pu réussir sans problème, si ce fichu canasson n’avait pas tout fait foirer. Quand je pense que j’y ai laissé ma salopette préférée. (serrant les poings) Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d’aller y retourner pour réduire cet endroit en cendre.

Chopper : - Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir bien suivit. Tu peux me répéter ce qui s’est passé exactement ?

Chacal (levant les yeux) : - Et bien…

Bruitage de fond (Harp sound effect ) : https://youtu.be/5YT9_mnJrnA

**Musique (One Piece - Landing At Town) : https://youtu.be/g9VKZGXimok**

La nuit précédente, perché dans un arbre et muni de jumelles, Chacal observait le verger afin de planifier son approche. Des gardes armés de carabines Winchester, munis de lanternes et accompagnés de bergers allemands patrouillaient par équipe de 2 à travers les plantations de pommiers. Chacal descendit de l’arbre déguisé en épouvantail, une grande croix en bois fixée dans le dos et avança à tâtons à travers les pommiers. Une patrouille approcha, Chacal mima l’épouvantail en restant parfaitement immobile, les gardes s’arrêtèrent devant lui et l’observèrent.

Garde : - C’est marrant, on dirait que la tête de l’épouvantail est en feu.

Autre garde : - Sûrement une idée des gosses du patron. Halloween approche après tout.

Garde (souriant) : - Sacrés bambins, ils ont mis le paquet, l’épouvantail est plus vrai que nature, on dirait presque une personne.

Chacal : - (Ahahahah ! Ça marche ! Ces crétins n’y voient que du feu. Je suis un génie !)

Soudain, le chien se plaça près de Chacal et leva la patte arrière…

Chacal : - (Oh non, non ! Dégages, sac à puces !)

Le chien urina sur les pieds de Chacal, tandis que ce dernier retenait sa respiration.

Chacal : - (NONNNNNNNNN !)

Garde : - T’as vu, Louis ? On dirait que l’épouvantail s’anime de colère.

Autre garde : - Tu lis trop de romans d’aventure, François. C’est le vent qui doit le

faire bouger, c’est juste un pantin fait de paille et de vieux vêtements.

Garde : - T’as sans doute raison.

Le chien finit son affaire puis repartit avec les gardes, Chacal attendit qu’ils s’éloignent assez loin, jeta la croix en bois puis se dirigea vers l’entrepôt, bouillant intérieurement de colère.

Chacal (pénétrant dans l’entrepôt) : - Saloperie de clébard, aucune éducation. Bon, voilà les pommes, et voilà le cidre. (croquant une pomme) *Mmmm*, gouteux…

Chacal mit quelques pommes dans une sacoche en cuir et les bouteilles de cidre de pomme dans une autre sacoche, puis entrouvrit discrètement la porte de l’entrepôt pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Une patrouille de garde approchait dans sa direction.

Chacal : - Merde ! Les gardes ! Passons par le pré à chevaux.

**Musique (Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 - Jack's First Escape) : https://youtu.be/gCVJ86mScAk**

Chacal sortit de l’entrepôt, se dirigea vers le pré puis enjamba la clôture en gardant le fil de fer baissé avec sa main. Mais, au moment de passer sa jambe en bois par-dessus le fil, il lâcha accidentellement prise, et le fil de fer alla se loger directement dans son entrejambe. Chacal se mordit les joues afin de ne pas hurler, la douleur le figeant sur place.

Chacal : - *Mmmmm…* Mes grenades… Ça fait maaaaaaal…

Chacal posa délicatement la sacoche pleine de bouteilles sur le sol afin qu’elles ne se brisent pas, puis tomba comme une bûche en position fœtal sur le sol, les mains jointes dans son entrejambe, tétanisé par la douleur, tandis que les chevaux hennissaient de son infortune.

Chacal (des larmes de douleur aux yeux) : - *Mmmmm… Mmmmmmm…*

Chacal se releva péniblement et bu une gorgée de tord-boyau afin de calmer la douleur.

Chacal : - *Aaaaaaaaah…* Ça fait du bieeeeeen…

Chacal récupéra sa sacoche de bouteille et chercha la sacoche de pommes. Un poulain s’était mis à croquer dedans avec gourmandise.

Chacal (tentant d’arracher la sacoche de la bouche du poulain) : - Lâches-ça tout de suite, tu entends ? Ce n’est pas pour toi ! Fiches le camp !

Chacal tirait de toutes ses forces sur la sacoche, mais le poulain résistait âprement. Soudain, la mère du poulain, furieuse, arriva derrière Chacal et lui mordit fortement les fesses, Chacal hurla de douleur en jurant, alertant les gardes à proximité.

Garde : - C’est quoi ce bruit ? (observant le pré) Nom de Dieu ! L’épouvantail ! L’épouvantail est vivant ! Sonnez l’alarme et prévenez M. Concini tout de suite !

Chacal (remettant la sacoche en bandoulière) : - Et merde ! Mettons les voiles !

**Musique (One Piece - Pirate 2) : https://youtu.be/ZwIY5i_T2es**

Les sons de cloche se firent entendre dans toute la propriété, des gardes armés de fusils et de lanternes affluaient de toute part vers le pré. Le bas arrière de sa salopette arrachée, Chacal couru à travers le pré vers le champ de pommiers en sifflant son cheval qui arriva au galop aussitôt. Au même instant, le propriétaire du domaine, Andrea Concini, homme d’âge mure bedonnant, brun, aux cheveux courts et à la grosse moustache de paysan, sortit de la maison en peignoir et chaussons, une Winchester à la main.

Andrea Concini : - Ma que, qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout ce raffut ?

Garde : - Désolé Monsieur. C’est que… Nous sommes attaqués par un… un…

Andrea Concini : - Un quoi ? Crachez le morceau.

Garde : - Un épouvantail.

Andrea Concini : - Uno spaventapasseri (un épouvantail) ? Vous avez encore bu, c’est ça ?

Garde : - Non, Monsieur ! Regardez par vous-même !

Andrea Concini (apercevant Chacal) : - Santa Madre… (Sainte-Mère)

Garde : - Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Andrea Concini (armant sa carabine) : - Yé n’ai pas quitté ma Campanie natale pour me faire laisser attaquer par un diavolo (diable) empaillé ! Tirez, TIREZ ! FEU A VOLONTÉ !

Garde : - Oui Monsieur !

**Musique (Call of Juarez: Gunslinger - Track 033) : https://youtu.be/eIx5RGagYaY**

Une pluie de balles s’abattit alors sur Chacal qui se cacha aussitôt derrière un pommier. Les balles fusaient et ricochaient tout autour de lui, jusqu’à ce que son cheval finisse par arriver.

Chacal (buvant une rasade de tord-boyau) : - Bon ben, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

Chacal décrocha son lance-grenade de la selle et riposta en tirant des bombes de la taille de boules de pétanque en direction des gardes. Pris au dépourvu, les gardes s’abritèrent tant bien que mal derrière les caisses et les pommiers, Chacal en profita pour accrocher ses sacoches à la selle puis monter à cheval avant de partir au galop à travers le verger tout en tirant. La propriété se changea rapidement en véritable champ de bataille, les balles et les explosions fusaient de partout.

Chacal : - Yeah-ah ! Sus à l’ennemi !

Andrea Concini (tirant sur Chacal) : - Restez à vos postes, continuez le tir ! Le premier qui recule, je réduis son salaire à 2 francs journaliers !

Les gardes ne se firent pas prier, ils étaient payés 5 francs journaliers, un salaire confortable pour l’époque dans le secteur agricole. Aussi, ils mitraillèrent en direction de Chacal qui galopait à cheval à travers les pommiers, l’odeur de poudre se répandait peu à peu dans l’air, tandis que les bombes de Chacal mirent peu à peu le feu aux pommiers. Très vite, un immense brasier se déclencha, l’incendie était visible à des centaines de mètres à la ronde.

Garde : - Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est malade !

Autre garde : - C’est un démon ! Il pousse même des cris infernaux !

Chacal (rebondissant sur la selle tel une balle en caoutchouc) : - *Aïe !* (…) *Ouille !* (…) *Ouch !*

Andrea Concini : - Mes pommes ! Mes jolies pommes primées du concours agricole !

Chacal galopait en direction des gardes tout en tirant, éclairé par d’immenses flammes et braises dans le dos, lui donnant une allure de cavalier de l’Apocalypse. Les explosions de ses bombes soufflaient les gardes, certains manquant de prendre feu.

Chacal : - *MOUHAHAHAHA !* DÉGAGEZ LE PASSAGE !

Garde : - Mais d’où est-ce qu’il sort cet arsenal ? Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel avant !

Andrea Concini (tirant sur Chacal) : - Continuez de tirer ! Abattez-le !

Garde (voyant une bombe arriver droit sur Andrea Concini) : - Attention Monsieur !

La bombe arriva comme une commette sur Andrea Concini, mais ce dernier l’attrapa au vol, écarta les jambes et la renvoya aussitôt sur Chacal avec la force d’un lanceur de balle de baseball. Chacal évita la bombe de justesse qui explosa à à-peine 1 mètre derrière lui.

Chacal : - Waouh ! C’était juste !

Andrea Concini (souriant) : - *Mu-mumumumu.* Il te faudra bien plus que de petits pétards de farces et attrapes pour me vaincre, piccolo demonio (petit diable).

Plus rien n’arrêtait Chacal, il continua de galoper vers la clôture du verger tout en bombardant les gardes, tandis que les balles sifflaient à ses oreilles. Il était certes seul contre des dizaines d’hommes, mais la force était de son côté. Se dégageant un passage à grand coup de bombes, le cheval sauta par-dessus la clôture et disparu à travers champs dans la nuit sombre.

**Musique (Battlefield 1 - The Runner) : https://youtu.be/MabDqeseHg4?t=175**

Andrea Concini : - Cessez le feu ! Éteignez vite l’incendie ou je serai ruiné, et vous, virés !

Garde : - Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Pendant plus d’une heure, les gardes éteignirent tant bien que mal l’incendie à l’aide de sceaux et de pompes à eau. Andrea Concini restait assis sous la véranda de sa maison en croquant une pomme à pleines dents, son fusil sur les genoux, pensif, se demandant pourquoi diable un épouvantail avait pris d’assaut sa propriété. Un des gardes s’approcha de lui.

Andrea Concini : - Quel est le bilan ?

Garde : - Pas fameux, Monsieur. La moitié des pommiers est partie en fumée.

Andrea Concini : - Des pertes ?

Garde : - Non, heureusement, juste quelques blessés.

Andrea Concini (poussant un soupir de soulagement) : Dieu merci. Autre chose ?

Garde : - Et bien… 4 kilos de pommes et 8 bouteilles de cidre de première qualité ont été volés.

Andrea Concini (levant les yeux au ciel) : - Un épouvantail des enfers amateur de cidre et voleur de pommes ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ce pays ?

Garde : - Halloween n’est que dans les quelques jours. Il faut croire que les démons et les esprits sortent des enfers pour venir tourmenter les vivants.

Andrea Concini (caressant le petit Jésus accroché autour de son cou) : - Dans ce cas, le Diable doit bien se rire de nous.

Garde : - Vous devriez aller vous reposer et rassurer vos enfants. Nous allons reprendre les patrouilles.

Andrea Concini : - Vous avez raison, la nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit les gars, et… (posant sa main sur l’épaule du garde en souriant) Bon boulot.

Garde (souriant) : - Merci, patron.

Andrea Concini rentra dans sa maison tandis que le garde repartit à son poste.

Cette nuit infernale fut nommée bien plus tard comme « La nuit de l’épouvantail buveur démoniaque ».

Bruitage de fond (Harp sound effect) : https://youtu.be/5YT9_mnJrnA

Chopper : - Ah, je te reconnais bien : tu cherches toujours à être l’unique centre d’attention, toi et la discrétion, ça fait deux. Enfin, il n’y a pas eu de mort, et la mission est un succès, c’est le principal. Il ne manquerait plus que la gendarmerie se mette à patrouiller dans le coin... Et voilà le travail, ça devrait aller d’ici demain.

Chacal descendit de la table, enfila sa salopette bleue, mit sa sacoche en bandoulière et mouilla ses doigts avec la langue afin d’éteindre les flammes de ses cheveux.

Chacal : - Merci. Bon, il est temps d’aller à la scierie, plus vite ça sera fait, mieux ce sera.

Chopper (enfilant un cache-poussière et mettant un chapeau de cow-boy australien) : - Je t’accompagne.

Chacal (se coiffant d’un chapeau de paille) : - Si tu veux.

Chacal et Chopper quittèrent et se dirigèrent vers les écuries puis quittèrent le château en chariot tiré par leurs chevaux respectifs. Le cheval de Chacal, prénommé « Famine », était de couleur noire, tandis que celui de Chopper, prénommé « Guerre », bien plus imposant que celui de Chacal afin de supporter son poids, était de couleur rousse. Une fois sortis, Chopper descendit du chariot et tira sur un lourd anneau relié à une grosse chaîne situé sur le côté du pont, le pont-levis et la herse se refermèrent aussitôt. Les deux compagnons s’enfoncèrent au trot dans les bois.

**Musique (The Simpsons Game - Bart Travels 1) : https://youtu.be/UWro-eJGphs**

Chacal (conduisant la charrette assis sur un oreiller) : - Surtout, laisses-moi parler, ce genre de mission exige du tact et de la diplomatie.

Chopper : - *Mmmmm…* Et que suis-je censé comprendre ?

Chacal : - Tu as le caractère d’un ours mal léché : chaque fois que quelqu’un te fait une remarque sur ton poids, il finit toujours dans une tombe, au mieux dans un fauteuil roulant.

Chopper : - Quelle langue de vipère ! Je ne suis pas gros, juste un peu enrobé ! Et puis, tu as de la chance de m’avoir à tes côtés.

Chacal : - Ah ? Et ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Chopper : - Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ressembles au fruit d’une union entre un épouvantail et une hyène. Les seules personnes que tu serais capable d’intimider, ce sont les gosses, et encore…

Chacal : - Et c’est moi la langue de vipère ? J’y suis pour rien, c’est de famille. Nous sommes tous atteints de nanisme depuis des générations.

Chopper : - C’est ce qui arrive quand on ne se marie qu’entre cousins.

Chacal : - On n’est que 300 dans le village, on a vite fait le tour quand il s’agit de trouver un conjoint. Et puis, ce n’est pas moi qui me goinfre de pâtisseries, de viande rouge et de bière pour combler mon vide affectif.

Chopper : - C’est de la gourmandise, rien de plus !

Chacal : - Gourmandise qui a le don de transformer le pot de chambre en véritable fosse à purin après chacun de tes passages.

Chopper : - Et gnagnagna, et gnagnagna. C’est sûr qu’avec ta stature de crevette, tu ne risques pas d’avoir de problèmes digestifs. Au moins, moi, quand je vais au magasin, je n’ai pas besoin de consulter le rayon « enfant » du catalogue de vente pour trouver des vêtements à ma taille, ni de devoir monter sur un tabouret pour atteindre le comptoir.

Chacal : - Ah ça, c’est petit !

Les deux amis continuèrent ainsi de se disputer le reste du trajet sur tout un tas de sujets tout aussi futiles les uns que les autres, allant de la muflerie de Chacal envers la gente féminine aux ronflements de Chopper.

**Musique (One Piece Original - Be Careful) : https://youtu.be/vwyzvQ8_wGI**

Après 1 heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. L’immense scierie était située au cœur des hautes montagnes alpines, à plusieurs mètres d’altitude et cernée par d’immenses forêts de sapins. Une cascade jaillissant de la montagne alimentait de puissants rapides servant à l’alimentation de grosses scies circulaires de la taille d’un homme à l’aide de moulins à eau. Les rapides se jetaient dans les immenses canyons tandis que plusieurs grandes cabanes en bois étaient dressées les unes à côté des autres. De part et d’autre, des bûcherons s’adonnaient à la coupe du bois.

Chacal (observant l’enseigne au-dessus de l’entrée) : - « Scierie Dubois », il porte bien son nom. Bon, allons-y.

Le chariot pénétra dans la scierie puis s’arrêta.

Chacal : - N’oublies pas : di-plo-mate.

Chopper : - *Mrrrrrrrrr…*

Les 2 amis descendirent, Chacal prit l’oreiller tandis que Chopper prit son fusil juxtaposé, le mit en bandoulière sur son épaule et rejoignit Chacal. Un garde lui aussi armé d’un fusil juxtaposé vint à leur rencontre.

Chacal (saluant le garde de la main) : - Bonjour !

Garde : - C’est une propriété privée. Que voulez-vous ?

Chacal : - Nous sommes des clients, nous aimerions parler affaire avec votre patron, M. Dubois.

Garde : - M. Dubois est en réunion, il ne veut pas qu’on le dérange. Repassez dans l’après-midi.

Chacal (souriant) : - Ça ne prendra qu’un instant.

Garde (pointant son fusil sur Chacal) : - J’ai dit : « repassez dans l’après-midi », alors ouste !

Chacal : - Nous le connaissons personnellement.

Garde (armant son fusil) : - Dernière chance, rase-motte.

Les bûcherons se mirent peu à peu à observer la scène, Chopper s’approcha doucement de Chacal, son ombre couvrant le garde qui souleva la tête. Du haut de ses 2 mètres, Chopper le fusillait du regard.

Chopper (ouvrant son manteau et tapotant la crosse de son revolver rangé dans son holster avec son doigt) : - Nous vous le demandons poliment…

Garde (regardant Chacal) : - Rappelles tout de suite ton gros chien de garde, nabot, parce-que sinon…

**Musique (One Piece - Black Beard theme) : https://youtu.be/hJ4EKumHJa4**

Aussitôt, Chopper saisit le canon du fusil du garde de la main gauche et l’écarta du visage de Chacal, un coup de feu partit en l’air et l’écho se fit entendre dans toute la scierie. Puis il attrapa le garde au cou de la main droite et le souleva comme une plume sous les yeux abasourdis des bûcherons, ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre tandis que son fusil était tombé sur le sol.

Garde (tenant l’avant-bras de Chacal) : - Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

Chopper (serrant le cou du garde) : - QUI EST GROS ?

Garde: - *Tousse !* Personne, personne n’est gros !

D’autres gardes armés de Winchesters et de Spencers accoururent aussitôt et mirent Chacal et Chopper en joue.

Chopper : - Voilà que les ennuis arrivent…

Un des gardes : - Lâches-le tout de suite ! Tu entends ?

Chacal sortit un bâton de dynamite de sa sacoche, craqua une allumette sur sa prothèse métallique et approcha la flamme de la mèche.

Chacal : - Ah-tatatatata ! Évitons de rendre la situation… un peu trop explosive…

Bûcheron : - Putain ! Il a de la TNT !

Garde (respirant difficilement) : - Déconnez pas les gars ! Reculez !

Les bûcherons et les gardes reculèrent tous d’un pas, la situation était extrêmement tendue. Une simple balle perdue et l’endroit risquait de partir en fumée. Un silence pesant s’abattit alors sur la scierie.

Chacal (plissant les yeux) : - Alors ? Le bureau de M. Dubois ?

Garde : - *Tousse !* Continuez tout-droit... La grande cabane sur pilotis près de la rivière… *Tousse !* Montez l’escalier.

Chacal : - Vous voyez ? Il n’y a aucune raison de s’énerver.

Chacal éteignit l’allumette et rangea le bâton de dynamite dans sa sacoche. Chopper relâcha le garde qui tomba à terre, serrant son coup en toussant et peinant à respirer, deux gardes vinrent l’aider à se relever.

Chopper (jetant un regard noir aux bûcherons et aux gardes) : - Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ?

**Musique (Once Upon A Time In The West - Armonica) : https://youtu.be/HYm0wfQZuSU**

Les bûcherons se remirent aussitôt au travail, Chopper et Chacal se dirigèrent vers le bureau de M. Dubois en traversant les allées de cabanes et de troncs empilés les uns sur les autres, des bruits de scies électriques se faisaient entendre de toute part.

Chopper : - Comment j’étais ?

Chacal : - Excellent.

Chacal et Chopper arrivèrent au bureau et montèrent les escaliers. Chacal toqua à la porte.

Chacal (d’une voix doucereuse) : - Monsieur Dubooooois ? C’est nouuuuuuus.

Aucune réponse ne sortit, Chacal regarda Chopper qui hocha de la tête puis enfonça la porte de son puissant pied. Le verrou sauta et la porte s’ouvrit dans un fort craquement, les vérins de la porte manquant presque de céder. Chacal et Chopper entrèrent en refermant la porte derrière eux, M. Dubois, maigre vieillard barbu au visage ridé et aux cheveux longs et gras, était en train de roupiller dans son fauteuil, les pieds croisés sur le bureau.

M. Dubois : - Zzzzzzzzz… Hein ?! (furieux) Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qui ose entrer dans mon bureau ? J’avais ordonné qu’on ne me dérange pas et… (apercevant Chacal et Chopper, balbutiant) Oooooooh... M. Fawkes, M. Rutledge, quelle bonne surprise…

Chacal : - Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre « réunion », Martin, nous venons vous voir au sujet de vos marchandises.

M. Dubois : - Il y a un problème, messieurs ?

Chacal (s’approchant du bureau) : - Oh, rien de très grave, rassurez-vous, vous pouvez rester assis. Nous passons simplement prendre connaissance de notre commande.

M. Dubois : - Comment ça ?

Chacal posa l’oreiller sur le large bureau, grimpa dessus puis s’assit en tailleur sur l’oreiller, tandis que Chopper écoutait la discussion près de l’entrée, les bras croisés, M. Dubois suait à grosses goûtes.

Chacal (prenant un cigare cubain dans la boîte posée sur le bureau) : - Vous permettez ?

M. Dubois : - F-faites.

Chacal alluma le cigare en craquant une allumette sur son avant-bras métallique et le porta à sa bouche.

Chacal (insufflant la fumée) : - 2 semaines de retard, nos réserves sont quasi-épuisées, et l’hiver approche. Comment expliquez-vous ça ?

M. Dubois : - C’est que, j’ai beaucoup de clients vous savez. Les gens viennent de toute la Haute-Savoie pour acheter mon bois, j’ai beaucoup de mal à satisfaire la demande.

Chacal : - Il me semble pourtant que nous sommes de loin vos meilleurs clients. Et pourtant, vous manquez à vos obligations. Le contrat était pourtant très clair : 6 stères de bois de chauffage (1 stère = 1 m cube de bois) le 1er de chaque mois à 100 francs la stère, soit 600 francs par cargaison.

M. Dubois : - En effet, c’est comme ça que nous procédons depuis des années.

Les mains sur les genoux, Chacal se pencha sur M. Dubois qui s’enfonça de plus en plus dans son fauteuil capitonné, respirant à pleins poumons la fumée du cigare de Chacal.

Chacal : - Hors, non-seulement la commande est en retard, mais en plus, le prix a soudainement grimpé à 200 francs la stère. Comment se fait-ce ? *Mmmmm ?*

M. Dubois : - L’hiver s’annonce rude, et avec tous ces loups, ces lynx et ces ours qui pullulent dans la région, il est très dangereux d’aller couper du bois, du coup, les prix augmentent…

Chacal balaya la pièce du regard, les murs étaient ornés de têtes de loups et de cerfs empaillées, le manteau de M. Dubois accroché prêt de l’entrée était entièrement en peau de lynx tandis qu’aux pieds du bureau, une peau d’ours brun faisait office de tapis.

Chacal (d’un ton sarcastique) : - Nonnnnnn, sans blague ?

**Musique (Call of Juarez: Gunslinger - Track 021) : https://youtu.be/J8Gk9qqXd-s**

Soudain, Chopper arma son fusil et visa M. Dubois.

Chopper (menaçant) : Un geste et je repeins le mur avec votre cervelle ! Jamison, éloignes-toi tout de suite !

M. Dubois (surpris) : - Mais enfin, Mako. Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?

Chopper : - La ferme ! Sale rat…

Chacal se déplaça sur le côté du bureau, Chopper s’approcha tout en gardant M. Dubois en joue, chacun de ses pas faisait craquer le plancher et trembler les bibelots et les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Il s’arrêta à côté de M. Dubois en remettant son fusil en bandoulière, puis dégaina son revolver double action. M. Dubois pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Chopper sur son visage à travers le masque de ce dernier.

Chopper (visant M. Dubois à la tête en armant le chien) : - Retirez-votre main de sous votre bureau, lentement.

M. Dubois : - Mais…

Chopper : - Tout de suite.

M. Dubois s’exécuta, puis sortit soudainement un fusil à canon scié jusque-là caché sous son bureau. Il tenta de le braquer sur Chopper mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet en une fraction de seconde.

Chopper : - Oh non, n’y penses même pas, enfoiré !

Chopper tordit le poignet de M. Dubois qui lâchât aussitôt prise en hurlant de douleur. L’étreinte de sa main était si forte qu’il manqua de lui briser le poignet.

Chopper (prenant le canon scié et le donnant à Chacal) : - Je m’en doutais depuis le début. Ce n’est pas à un vieil ours qu’on apprend à pêcher le saumon. La question était juste de savoir QUAND vous alliez tenter de nous faire un coup d’enfoiré.

Chacal (tapotant la cendre de son cigare en secouant la tête et en claquant la langue) : - *Tssk tssk tssk !* Vous nous décevez beaucoup, Martin, vraiment.

M. Dubois (la voix tremblante) : - Ce… Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous assure.

Chacal : - Et en plus, vous nous prenez pour des cons.

Chopper rangea son revolver dans son holster, fit craquer ses doigts, puis frappa M. Dubois au ventre à la force de son poing, les grosses bagues en or massif serties de joyaux que Chopper portait à ses doigts faisant office de poing américain. M. Dubois se tint le ventre en crachant du sang, mais Chopper l’attrapa aussitôt par les cheveux et lui plaqua fortement la tête sur son bureau en chêne dans un énorme fracas avant de la relâcher. Cassé sur le coup, le nez du pauvre type se mit alors à saigner, et plusieurs de ses dents avaient atterries sur le bureau dans une flaque de sang.

**Musique (Pirates Of The Caribbean 2 - The Dice Game) : https://youtu.be/k68OmBKIUzw**

Chacal (agitant le cigare entre ses doigts) : - 6 ans, Martin. 6 longues années que nous vous sommes fidèles. Nous vous payons rubis sur l’ongle. Et c’est ainsi que vous nous remerciez ?

M. Dubois (essuyant son visage plein de sang à l’aide d’un mouchoir en tissu) : - Pardonnez-moi, vraiment. J’ai paniqué et…

Chacal (remettant son cigare à la bouche) : - Ca va être difficile. Que va penser notre patronne en apprenant que vous avez non-seulement essayé de l’arnaquer, mais qu’en plus vous avez tenté de tuer lâchement ses hommes de confiance ? Ça ne va pas être bon pour votre image de marque…

M. Dubois : - Non ! Ne dites-rien à Mme Lacroix, je vous en prie.

Chacal : - Et pourtant, vous lui devez tout. Comment croyez-vous que vous avez acquis le monopole de vente de bois dans le département malgré vos tarifs astronomiques ? Hein ? Grâce à qui tous vos concurrents ont-ils fait faillite après que leurs scieries soient mystérieusement parties en fumée ? Qui a versé des pots de vin aux autorités, le préfet compris, afin que les enquêtes soient classées sans suite ? Sa sainteté le Pape ? Ou l’empereur d’Allemagne ?

M. Dubois (gémissant) : - Non. Bien-sûr que non.

Chacal : - Vous n’êtes qu’un parasite, Martin. Un escroc qui vend son bois deux fois plus cher que dans le reste de la région par pure cupidité, alors que vos clients vivent difficilement.

M. Dubois : - *Sniff !* Je sais.

Chacal (prenant une allure de diablotin en recrachant de la fumée sur M. Dubois) : - Vous êtes un cloporte, un charançon, que dis-je, un misérable cafard... Vous savez ce qui est bien avec les montagnes ? C’est qu’on peut faire disparaître les cadavres très facilement, ce ne sont pas les crevasses qui manquent.

M. Dubois (pleurant) : - Pitié ! J’ai une famille, une femme et 3 enfants…

Chacal : - Vous avez de la chance que la patronne ait la santé fragile, le moindre petit courant d’air risque de la faire tomber malade, la clouant au lit pendant des jours. Et vous savez bien comme nous qu’il est très difficile de faire venir un médecin dans ce département reculé, surtout en hiver où les routes sont difficilement praticables à cause de la neige. Mais heureusement pour vous, elle ne nous a pas demandé de vous faire disparaître en balançant votre misérable carcasse du haut d’une falaise. C’est pourquoi nous sommes prêts à fermer les yeux sur ce fâcheux incident en échange d’un tarif préférentiel de disons… 100 francs jusqu’à la fin de l’année.

M. Dubois : - La stère ?

Chacal (inspirant son cigare en souriant) : - La livraison.

M. Dubois (manquant de s’évanouir) : - PARDON ? Mais vous êtes fous ! Mme Lacroix constitue à elle-seule 40 % de mon chiffre d’affaire ! À ce prix, je risque de devoir licencier !

Chacal frappa M. Dubois à la tête à l’aide de la crosse du canon scié, qui hurla de douleur sur le coup.

Chacal : - Vu combien vous payez vos employés, c’est surprenant qu’ils ne partent pas tous à Annecy grossir les rangs des travailleurs textiles. Un contrat se doit d’être respecté, vous auriez dû y penser avant d’essayer de nous descendre.

À cet instant, un garde frappa à la porte.

Garde : - M. Dubois, est-ce que tout va bien ? J’ai entendu des cris.

Chopper sortit une machette accrochée à sa ceinture et la mit sous le cou de M. Dubois en l’attrapant derrière la nuque.

Chopper : - Un mot de travers et vous êtes mort, compris ?

Chacal : - Pensez à votre famille.

M. Dubois (sentant la lame froide sous son cou) : - *Gloups !* O-oui ! Tout va bien, je me suis juste brûlé avec la cire de la bougie. Vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

Garde : - Bien, Monsieur.

Le garde parti, Chopper rangea sa machette dans son étui. Chacal arma le canon scié et le braqua sur la tête de M. Dubois.

Chacal : - Comme je disais : un contrat doit être respecté, si une partie manque à ses obligations, elle commet un préjudice et doit indemniser l’autre partie. En ce qui vous concerne, Mme Lacroix a été très clair : si malgré vos tarifs, vous ne nous approvisionnez pas en temps et en heure, votre prochaine demeure sera exclusivement construite en sapin, vous saisissez ?

M. Dubois : - Bien-sûr. *Tousse* Clair comme le Crystal. Je vais ordonner à ce que l’on vous fournisse la quantité de bois convenu immédiatement.

Chacal (mettant la boîte de cigare dans sa sacoche et reprenant l’oreiller en sautant du bureau, le canon scié à la main) : - Magnifique ! Nous attendrons dans notre chariot.

**Musique (Call of Juarez - Bound In Blood - Main Theme) : https://youtu.be/oqbR1kT5pNU**

Chacal s’empara du luxueux manteau de M. Dubois et l’enfila, puis il sortit de la cabane avec Chopper et tous deux rejoignirent leur chariot en refermant la porte qui s’effondra quelques secondes à peine après leur passage. M. Dubois plaqua un morceau de glace sur son front pour calmer la douleur, sortit à son tour en enfilant son chapeau et donna des ordres à un des bûcherons.

Bûcheron : - Compris Monsieur, mais, que s’est-il passé ? Vous êtes blessé.

M. Dubois : - Je vous paye pour couper du bois, par pour poser des questions.

Bûcheron : - Oui, Monsieur, pardonnez-moi.

30 minutes plus tard, la charrette était chargée, M. Dubois avait veillé personnellement à superviser le chargement. Chacal lança le canon scié à M. Dubois qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal, ainsi qu’une liasse de billets de 100 francs.

Chacal (tenant les rennes en fumant un cigare) : - Un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Martin.

M. Dubois (souriant nerveusement) : - Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Chacal : - Bonne continuation. Et n’oubliez pas : plus de mauvaise surprise, ou notre prochaine visite sera beaucoup moins courtoise.

M. Dubois : - Bien-sûr, bien-sûr. Rentrez-bien Messieurs. Et mes hommages à Madame Lacroix.

Le chariot quitta la scierie tandis que M. Dubois retourna à son bureau en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Tout au long du trajet, la charrette traversait les routes escarpées de montagne, longeait les sapins et traversait les ruisseaux.

Chacal : - Une affaire rondement menée, la patronne va être ravie. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous récompensera avec une bouteille de ce vin rouge des Hautes-Alpes qu’elle stocke à la cave.

Chopper (regardant sa montre à gousset) : - 12 h 00. Ça nous laisse le temps d’arriver pour préparer le déjeuner.

Chacal : - Tu n’y aies pas allé de main morte avec Martin. Tu lui as bien refait le portrait.

Chopper : - *HAR-HAR !* Tu l’as dit ! La diplomatie du canon, il n’y a que ça de vrai.

Chacal : - Dans la vie, il n’y a que 2 choses qui résolvent tous les problèmes : l’argent…

Chopper : - Et la violence.

Chacal : - …

Chopper : - …

Chacal et Chopper : - *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !*

Chacal : - Au fait, pour tout à l’heure, merci beaucoup, j’y serais passé sans toi.

Chopper (mettant sa main autour du cou de Chacal) : - De rien, il faut bien que quelqu’un veille sur toi.

**Musique (Il était une fois... L'homme - Et Le Temps Passe) : https://youtu.be/_Owqq1LiFOE**

1 heure plus tard, le chariot rentra au château, Chopper descendit et tira à nouveau l’anneau, le pont-levis s’abaissa et la herse s’ouvrit.

Chopper : (remontant dans le chariot) - C’est quand-même bien pratique ce système hydraulique d’ouverture-fermeture. L’architecte de ce château est un génie.

Chacal (regardant le ciel) : - Un jour, les portes s’ouvriront et se refermeront automatiquement, juste en s’approchant d’elles. Ça sera une grande avancée pour l’humanité.

Le chariot rentra dans le château, Chopper et Chacal descendirent, Chacal actionna le levier de fermeture du pont-levis.

Chopper : - Tu peux emmener les chevaux aux écuries, je m’occupe du bois.

Chacal : - Ça marche. Tu comptes préparer quoi pour le déjeuner ?

Chopper : - Tu verras, tout ce que je peux te dire, c’est qu’on va se régaler : les négociations musclées, ça creuse l’appétit.

Chacal : - J’ai hâte.

**Musique (Il était une fois... L'homme - Des Moments De Bonheur) : https://youtu.be/fpQxZgqTHxE**

Chacal détacha les chevaux et les conduisit aux écuries, tandis que Chopper souleva les lourdes stères de bois une par une tels des fétus de paille en sifflant et les entreposa dans la réserve de bois de chauffage. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Chopper se rendit dans les cuisines, accrocha son manteau, son chapeau et ses armes au mur, enfila son tablier et coiffa sa toque, puis il commença à préparer le repas. Toutes les victuailles étaient disposées sur la table, il n’y avait qu’à laisser la magie de l’esprit marmiton opérer. A mesure que l’heure passait, une délicieuse odeur de faisan au muscat embelli l’air. Chacun des gestes de Chopper était rapide et précis, aucun morceau de nourriture n’était gaspillé. La cuisine constituait avec la chasse et la pêche son passe-temps favori. Une fois les bananes flambées cuites et crémées de chocolat, Chopper mit les faisans dans une assiette en fer chauffée par de petites pierres sorties du feu et les bananes dans une assiette en porcelaine, avant de mettre le tout sous cloche avec des couverts en argent, un verre et de l’eau. Puis il porta le plateau en argent à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête, tenant une grosse serviette sur son avant-bras. Avant de sortir, il regarda une photo en noir et blanc encadrée au mur, elle le représentait aux côtés de Torbjörn lors de leur nomination en tant que chefs cuisiniers du temps de leur jeunesse, il y a des années de cela.

Chopper (d’un air méprisant) : - Pauvre minable…

Musique de fond (OC ReMix #1099: Chrono Trigger 'Tears for a Girl' [Schala's Theme]) : https://youtu.be/VYEIDzaYPsQ

Chopper monta les escaliers éclairés par des lanternes accrochées aux murs, puis traversa de longs couloirs afin de rejoindre la chambre de Lena. Une fois arrivé, il toqua à la porte, passa la clé dans la serrure et entra. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, Lena lui donnait le dos, scrutant avec mélancolie l’horizon par la grande fenêtre.

Chopper : - Le déjeuner est servi.

Lena : - Merci beaucoup, qui que vous soyez.

Chopper (déposant le plateau sur la table basse) : - Ça ne vas pas, petite ?

Lena : - Même si je sens à l’odeur que ce repas est délicieux, je ne me fait pas d’illusions : vous ne faites que m’engraisser comme une oie pour que je puisse continuer d’avoir bon goût.

Chopper (allumant le feu) : - Alors, elle a bu ton sang ?

Lena (serrant les draps de ses petits poings) : - Oui…

Chopper s’assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée en direction de Lena et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Lena (une larme coulant de son œil) : - C’était horrible… Quand ses canines ont transpercé ma peau, et aspiré mon sang, c’est comme si mes forces m’abandonnaient… J’ai cru que j’allais mourir.

Chopper : - Désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça.

Lena (essuyant sa larme) : - Pourtant, elle avait été tellement gentille avec moi : elle m’a portée dans ses bras, lavée, soignée, vêtue et nourrie. Pourquoi s’est-elle soudainement changée en monstre juste-après ?

Chopper : - Ne lui en veut pas trop. Elle n’en n’a pas l’air comme ça, mais elle a bon fond. Elle a juste… du mal à exprimer ses émotions.

Lena : - Vraiment ?

Chopper : - Oui, elle t’a apportée elle-même le petit-déjeuner. Venant d’elle, c’est une profonde marque d’affection.

Lena resta muette. Chopper regarda le livre du Petit Chaperon rouge posé sur le lit, Lena venait de le terminer.

Chopper : - Belle histoire, n’est-ce pas ?

Lena (prenant le livre et regardant la couverture) : - Oui, mais ce loup est vraiment terrifiant : profiter ainsi de la naïveté d’une petite fille en usant de belles paroles pour mieux la manger.

Chopper : - C’est un peu ce que tu as ressentie avec Madame Lacroix ?

Lena : - Oui…

Chopper : - Tu sais, aussi terrifiant qu’il puisse paraître, le loup n’est que le reflet de l’être humain : l’Homme est un loup pour l’Homme.

Sur ces mots, Lena eu comme un déclic, cette phrase lui était familière. Elle se retourna et fixa Chopper du regard pendant quelques secondes.

Lena : - Excusez-moi, mais… Quel est votre nom ?

Chopper : - Mako.

Lena : - Mako… Est-ce que vous êtes… Mako Rutledge ?

Chopper (surpris) : - C’est exact, oui. On s’est déjà rencontrés ?

Lena lâcha le livre, couru vers Chopper et lui sauta au cou, serrant ses bras de toutes ses forces, des larmes de bonheur coulaient de ses yeux.

Lena (assise sur les genoux de Chopper) : - *Sniff !* Monsieur Mako ! J’ai cru que vous étiez mort !

Chopper baissa son bandana en suffocant et inspira via un inhalateur en verre accroché à sa ceinture.

Chopper : - Comment ça, « mort » ? Mais qui es-tu, petite ?

Lena (le sourire aux lèvres) : - Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Lena, Lena Oxton ! Le matelot !

Chopper : - « Lena » ? (regardant le visage de Lena) Milles milliards de mille sabords ! Je me souviens maintenant !

Chopper étreignit affectueusement Lena dans ses bras.

Chopper : - Comme tu as grandi, petite.

Lena : - Oui. Vous en revanche, vous semblez toujours aussi porté sur la bouteille.

Chopper: - On ne se refait pas.

Lena (couvrant sa bouche de la main d’un air gaffeur) : - Mon Dieu ! Mais alors, si vous êtes là, ça veut dire que le type à qui j’ai cassé le nez l’autre soir, c’est…

Chopper : - *HAR-HAR !* Oui, Jamison est aussi là. Tu lui a bien cassé le nez, mais ne t’en fais pas, il va mieux. Et puis, il l’a bien mérité, pour une fois qu’une fille autre que Madame Lacroix le remet à sa place.

Lena (les larmes aux yeux) : - Je suis si heureuse ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Chopper : - Pour moi aussi, ça fait du bien de retrouver un visage familier.

Lena : - Dites-moi, comment ce fait-ce que je vous retrouve ici ? Vous n’êtes pas retourné en Australie après toutes ces années ?

Chopper (caressant les cheveux de Lena) : - C’est une longue histoire, mais nous en parlerons une autre fois. Manges avant que ça refroidisse.

Chopper se leva en posant Lena sur le sol, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Lena : - Dites. Vous allez revenir, n’est-ce pas ?

Chopper : - Bien-sûr, je t’apporterai le dîner.

Lena : - Super. À plus tard, Monsieur !

Chopper sortit et referma la porte, tandis que Lena déjeuna. Tout au long de l’après-midi, Lena s’était plongée dans un nouveau livre, tandis que Chacal et Chopper disputaient des parties de poker après l’heure de la sieste. Les heures passèrent et le lac plongea peu à peu dans le crépuscule. Chopper apporta le dîner à Lena et alluma un feu de cheminée, la petite horloge sonnait 19 h 00 pile.

Lena (intriguée) : - Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Chopper : - Un plat exotique que j’ai découvert il y a plusieurs années en voyageant dans le lointain archipel nippon. On appelle ça des « sushis ».

Lena : - « Sushis » ? Drôle de nom. (prenant une bouchée) Mmmmmm… C’est super bon !

Chopper : - Content que ça te plaise.

Lena : - *Chomp !* Vous n’avez pas perdu la main. *Miam !*

Chopper : - J’ai tout le temps de pratiquer depuis que je suis ici.

Lena termina et enfila une chemise de nuit. Chopper reprit le plateau.

Chopper : - Tu as l’air stressée.

Lena : - Oui… Madame Lacroix, elle va revenir, n’est-ce pas ?

Chopper (ouvrant la porte) : - N’aies crainte, je la connais. Fais exactement ce qu’elle te dit, et tout ira bien. Lorsqu’elle boira à nouveau ton sang, penses à quelque-chose d’agréable, ça passera mieux, tu verras.

Lena : - Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Chopper : - De rien, essayes de passer une bonne soirée.

**Musique (Stronger Together - myuu) : https://youtu.be/49KzVgqidH0**

Chopper sortit en refermant la porte avec les deux plateaux tandis que Lena restait assise sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre, anxieuse. La nuit s’abattit sur le château et les rayons de lune se reflétèrent sur le lac. Sitôt la lune devenu pleine, Lena ressentit des picotements à travers tout son corps et tomba recroquevillée sur le lit en gémissant. Ses dents s’allongèrent, sa queue et ses oreilles brunes de loup poussèrent, ses oreilles humaines disparurent tandis que ses doigts et ses orteils devinrent griffus, l’humain avait cédé la place à l’animal. Lena resta en boule sur le lit pendant de longues minutes, puis elle entendit de petits pas légers dans le couloir grâce à sa puissante ouïe. La poignée se tourna et la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit doucement. Le cœur de Lena s’accéléra et Amélie entra dans la pièce, un livre à la main. Elle était vêtue d’une chemise blanche cassée déboutonnée au niveau de la gorge, d’un pantalon, de bottes et de gants noirs. Elle ne portait plus ses revolvers à la ceinture. Elle s’assaillit sur le lit près de Lena et posa doucement la main sur son épaule, Lena ferma les yeux, tendue.

Amélie : - Bonsoir, petite poupée. La journée s’est bien passée ?

Lena : - Oui…

Amélie : - Désolé d’avoir dû te laisser toute seule, mais, comme tu le sais sûrement, nous autres vampires ne pouvons pas non-plus échapper au sommeil. Mais ne t’en fais pas, je suis là maintenant, nous pouvons enfin passer du temps ensemble, rien que toutes les deux.

Lena tremblait de peur, se demandant quand est-ce qu’Amélie allait boire son sang. Le simple fait d’y penser lui glaçait le sang, elle espérait juste que ce que lui avait dit Chopper était vrai : l’obéissance comme garantie de son bien-être. Amélie s’assaillit sur dans le massif canapé en cuir, posa le livre à côté d’elle et attisa le feu de cheminée avec un tisonnier en posant les pieds sur la peau d’ours en descente de lit.

Amélie : - Ce feu de cheminée est vraiment agréable. (tapotant la main sur ses genoux) Viens me rejoindre, j’ai envie de t’avoir à portée de main, juste au cas où j’aurai… disons… soif. *Huhuhuhuhu*

Lena sentit son sang se glacer, elle resta figée sur place, tandis qu’Amélie se retourna en la fixant du regard.

Amélie (fronçant les sourcils) : - Mon cœur, je sais me montrer patiente, mais je ne tolère pas la désobéissance. Alors s’il-te-plaît, ne m’oblige pas à me répéter. (sortant le tisonnier encore rouge du feu et le pointant en direction de Lena) Je n’aimerai pas devoir courir le risque de casser accidentellement ma petite poupée en la punissant, tu comprends ?

Lena hocha la tête, penaude, elle avait très bien compris le message.

Amélie (souriante) : - Bien… Allez, soit une gentille fille et vient reposer ta tête sur mes genoux.

Lena obéit et rejoignit Amélie, elle s’allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Amélie : - Voilà, ça c’est une gentille petite poupée. Mignonne et obéissante, exactement comme je l’aime… Tu vois ? Mes genoux sont le meilleur endroit pour reposer ta petite tête, bien au chaud au coin du feu.

Amélie observa les deux livres de contes posés sur le bord du canapé que Lena avait lus.

Amélie (prenant le premier livre) : - « Le Petit Chaperon rouge » des Frères Grimes ? Je vois que tu as du goût, la version allemande est bien plus douce que la version originale française de Charles Perrault.

Lena : - …

Amélie (reposant le livre) : - *Mmmm ?* Tu veux me poser une question ? Je t’en prie, ne sois pas timide... Je ne vais pas te mordre. *huhuhuhuhu*

Lena (frissonnant) : - Que voulez-vous dire par « plus douce » ?

Amélie : - Et bien, dans la version originale, il n’y a pas de fin heureuse : le Petit

Chaperon Rouge meurt dévorée par le loup après avoir mangé sans le savoir les restes de sa mère-grand en guise de repas.

Lena : - Oh…

Amélie (pinçant en souriant les joues de Lena qui ferma les yeux) : - *Oooooh…* Allons, ne sois pas triste. Ce n’est qu’un conte, un conte qui sert à mettre en garde les gentilles petites jeunes filles comme toi contre les mauvaises rencontres… Voyons-voir cette autre livre… (prenant le livre) « La Barbe Bleue » de Charles Perrault, c’est une de mes contes préférés. As-tu aimé aussi ?

Lena prenait garde au choix de chaque réponse qu’elle donnait, craignant qu’Amélie lui fasse du mal si elle venait à lui dire quelque-chose qu’elle n’apprécierait pas. La simple vision du tisonnier à l’intérieur du feu la terrifiait terriblement.

Lena : - Oui…

Amélie : *Mm-hum.* Mais encore ? As-tu compris la morale de l’histoire ? Vas y, il n’y a aucun piège.

Lena : - Qu’il... Qu’il ne faut jamais désobéir, et que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Amélie (posant sa main sur le front de Lena) : - Exactement, c’est qu’il y en a dans cette petite tête. Comment-dites-vous en anglais déjà ? Ah oui, « c’est la curiosité qui a tué le chat ». C’est très imagé.

Amélie attisa à nouveau le feu, un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce, seul le crépitement du feu était audible.

Amélie : - En parlant de ça, j’espère que tu n’as pas essayée de t’échapper ou de sortir de cette chambre pour aller explorer le château pendant mon absence, n’est-ce-pas ?

Lena (apeurée) : - N-non ! J-jamais ! Je n’y ai pas songé une seule fois ! Je le jure !

Amélie (caressant la joue de Lena) : - Très bien, gentille petite fille… gentille petite poupée… Oh ! J’allais oublier. (prenant le livre qu’elle avait apportée) Je vais te lire une de mes histoires préférées, j’espère que tu aimeras. Il y a juste une légère petite différence avec les contes de cette bibliothèque : l’histoire qu’il raconte est bien réelle. Mais, avant de commencer, j’ai une petite soif à assouvir... Non, non, non, restes tranquille, ne bouges pas, ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis.

Amélie se baissa légèrement en prenant la tête Lena et la mordit doucement au niveau de l’épaule. Lena ferma les yeux et poussa un léger cri, le moment qu’elle craignait était enfin arrivé. Alors qu’elle sentait ses forces l’abandonner et ses muscles se relâcher, elle mit en pratique ce que Chopper lui avait dit plus tôt et pensa à autre chose. Amélie bu son sang pendant 3 longues minutes, puis retira ses canines en essuyant le sang de ses lèvres avec sa langue en reposant la tête de Lena sur ses genoux.

Amélie : - *Mmmmm*, c’est encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Du sang au gout de faisan, de saumon et de dorade avec un parfum de bananes, de chocolat et de poires, c’est absolument exquis.

Lena (rouvrant les yeux et parlant d’une voix faible) : - Alors, vous pouvez…

Amélie : - Exactement : chaque fois qu’une proie mange quelque-chose, son sang en prend automatiquement le goût. En se débrouillant bien, on peut faire d’excellents mélanges. Mais revenons à nos affaires, d’accord ? Maintenant que tu es confortablement installée, commençons.

Amélie ouvrit le livre, il était de petite taille, assez fin avec une couverture et un dos en cuir. Lena, la tête posée sur les genoux d’Amélie, écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Mist) : https://youtu.be/3cCR6MBAaB8**

Amélie (feuilletant les pages au fur et à mesure) : - L’histoire s’intitule ; « La légende la Bête du Gévaudan » (consultez Wikipedia pour plus de détails). Il était une fois, en l’an de grâce du 1764, dans l’ancien pays du Gévaudan (aujourd’hui, département de la Lozère dans la région d’Occitanie), au cours d’un été chaud et pluvieux, le cadavre d’une jeune fille de 14 ans fut retrouvé dans un village, la gorge tranchée. On racontait que c’était là l’œuvre d’une Bête féroce, dénommée ainsi car on ne savait rien d’autre à son sujet, si ce n’est qu’il s’agissait d’un animal. Durant les années qui suivirent, les attaques se succédèrent. Très vite, de nombreuses troupes royales furent mobilisées afin de la traquer et l’abattre, sans succès. Toutes sortes de rumeurs quant à son identité et ses motivations naquirent alors : certaines parlaient d’un loup immense aux crocs acérés et au pelage sombre, d’autres d’un animal exotique. Il était impossible de déterminer s’il s’agissait-là d’un châtiment divin ou d’une bête dressée pour tuer. Peu à peu, les victimes se comptaient pas dizaines, la terreur s’abattit sur toute la contrée. Adultes comme enfants, personne n’était épargné. La Bête était insaisissable, et ses attaques de plus en plus audacieuses, au départ, ses attaques n’avaient lieu que la nuit, mais très vite, elles se déroulèrent aussi en plein jour. Ses attaques étaient toujours identiques : la Bête se ruait sur sa victime et lui déchiquetait la gorge avant de disparaître, laissant sa pauvre proie agoniser dans une mare de sang, seule en attendant la main glacée de la Mort. Malgré les nombreuses battues dans les forêts en vue de la dénicher, le nombre de corps mutilés par la Bête ne cessait d’augmenter. Peu à peu, les champs de blé et les près se gorgèrent du sang des malheureux qui avaient eu le malheur de rencontrer le monstre. Les routes comme les sentiers de forêt n’étaient plus sûrs. Croyant qu’il pouvait s’agir d’un loup-garou, tout comme les gardes-chasses, les paysans conduisant paître leurs troupeaux ne sortaient plus qu’armés de fusil au balles en argent bénites et de crucifix afin de se sentir un minimum en sécurité. Peu à peu, les habitants perdirent peu à peu espoir, pensant que le Diable lui-même avait décidé de maudire leurs terres, et que Dieu les avait abandonnés. Ce ne fut finalement que le 19 juin 1767 que le cauchemar prit enfin fin. À la lisière d’une forêt, la Bête fut abattue d’un coup de fusil par un paysan instruit qui avait pris part à la traque, un simple tir, mit fin aux ténèbres dans lesquels le pays fut plongé des années durant. Il s’agissait d’un loup immense, de la taille d’un homme, aux crocs acérés, au pelage noir et aux grands yeux jaunes. Elle avait fait pas moins de 124 victimes, et semé la terreur dans toute la région. Tout est bien qui finit bien, la vie reprit peu à peu son court, et on n’entendit plus jamais parler de la Bête. (refermant le livre) FIN.

**Musique (Castlevania - Let Me Kiss You) : https://youtu.be/c8acX5T311M**

Amélie reposa le livre et observa Lena.

Amélie : - Ça alors. On dirait que tu t’es endormie, petite poupée, cette sombre histoire n’a visiblement pas eu l’air de te terrifier… (attisant le feu) Je crois que je vais te laissez dormir un peu plus longtemps sur mes genoux. Je me sens… comment dire… affectueuse, ce soir.

Amélie observa le visage endormi de Lena éclairé par la lueur du feu. Sa queue de loup et ses bras étaient allongés le long de son corps, tandis que ses oreilles de loup s’étaient aplaties.

Amélie (caressant la joue de Lena) : - *Mmmmm*, ça fait des années que je n’ai pas pu passer mes doigts dans les cheveux d’un humain, c’est si doux et chaud.

Amélie retira un de ses gants et promena lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lena en faisant de petites boucles tout en caressant son visage de l’autre.

Amélie : - Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu dors... Fragile, sans défenses, et à ma merci... Cette sensation d’avoir le contrôle absolu sur ta fragile petite vie est vraiment merveilleuse, c’est comme si je détenais ton cœur dans la paume de ma main, une simple pression et… « couic ! ». Ton âme quitterait définitivement cette terre. Mais ne t’en fais pas, vu que tu as bien été sage, ça n’arrivera pas. Profites de l’instant présent.

**Musique (Paralyzah - Valley) : https://youtu.be/6PTMboAdvmM**

Pendant de longues heures, Amélie caressa les cheveux de Lena tout en scrutant le feu de cheminée, pensive. La chaleur du feu constituait l’une des rares choses à lui procurer du plaisir avec la chasse, le tir, la lecture et la boisson. Au loin, au cœur des forêts sombres et des montagnes, un loup hurlait à la lune. Soudain, quelqu’un toqua à la porte.

Amélie : - Entrez.

La porte s’ouvrit et Chopper entra dans la pièce.

Chopper : - Madame, il vient tout juste d’arriver, il vous attend dans le salon.

Amélie (souriante) : - Magnifique. Tu lui as servi à boire et à manger, j’espère ?

Chopper : - Bien sûr.

Amélie : - Parfait. Au fait, comment trouves-tu ce vin rouge ?

Chopper : - Excellent, il n’y a rien de meilleur que le vin des caves naturelles.

Amélie : - Vous l’avez bien mérité tous les deux. J’ai bien ma petite idée sur comment vous avez fait, mais je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Vas-vite rejoindre Jamison avant qu’il fasse une bêtise, comme sniffer de la poudre à canon ou fumer sur un baril de poudre. Il tient beaucoup moins bien l’alcool que toi.

Chopper : - Vous avez raison. C’est qu’il en serait capable.

Chopper quitta la pièce et disparu dans les couloirs. Amélie remit son gant puis se leva en portant Lena dans ses bras, la posa dans le lit, la borda, ajusta son oreiller, mit un chauffe lit à braise sous la couverture pour lui tenir chaud et l’embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle quitta à son tour la chambre en fermant la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle traversa le couloir éclairé par des chandeliers accrochés aux murs et rejoignit le salon. Au coin du feu, une grande et sombre silhouette vêtu d’un grand manteau en cuir noir était assise dans un grand fauteuil, buvant des verres de vin et piochant avec appétit dans le bœuf saucé, les cuisses de poulet épicées, les corbeilles de fruits et les plateaux de fromages disposés sur la table basse au centre de laquelle était disposait un jeu d’échecs. En voyant Amélie approcher, le mystérieux personnage se leva et vint à sa rencontre en écartant grand les bras, sa taille dépassait celle d’Amélie d’une tête. Les deux s’étreignirent tendrement pendant quelques minutes à la lumière du feu, Amélie posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son hôte la serra dans ses bras musclés. Amélie l’embrassa sur la joue et ils s’assaillirent l’un en face de l’autre à la chaleur du feu.

**Musique (Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 - Davy Jones Visits Tia Dalma) : https://youtu.be/zZALMSs8qvo**

Amélie : - Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Mystérieuse silhouette : - Horrible. 7 longs jours de traversée avec pour seul horizon l’océan. Je ne suis que très rarement sortie de ma cabine à cause du mal de mer. Heureusement que tu avais joint à ta lettre un billet pour voyager en 1ère classe.

Amélie (buvant un verre de vin rouge) : - Tu n’as jamais eu le pied marin. Je n’allais quand même pas laisser un ami de longue date voyager en 2nd classe de Miami jusqu’à Marseille avec les… les… Comment dit-on déjà ?

Mystérieuse silhouette (mangeant un morceau de fromage) : - « Les pauvres » ?

Amélie : - C’est cela.

Mystérieuse silhouette (agitant une cuisse de poulet) : - Il y a justement de plus en plus de pauvres en partance d’Europe vers le Canada, le Mexique, le Brésil, l’Argentine, le Chili, mais surtout les Etats-Unis. Des paquebots remplis à ras-bord de pouilleux débarquent chaque jour à New-York. Ça va des mangeurs de patates (Irlandais) aux ritals (Italiens) en passant par ses foutus Polaks (Polonais) et d’autres habitants des pays de l’Est. Et il y a même des Français et des Allemands dans le lot.

Amélie : - Pourtant, ce sont généralement des pauvres qui fuient la misère à la recherche d’une vie meilleure. Tout comme l’ont fait vos ancêtres il y a des années.

Mystérieuse silhouette : - Certes, mais le monde est vaste, ils ne pourraient pas partir s’installer ailleurs au lieu de venir chez nous ?

Amélie : - Si tu savais. Depuis que notre empereur, Napoléon 1er, a vendu la

Louisiane aux Etats-Unis pour financer ses troupes et assouvir sa mégalomanie en mettant l’Europe à feu et à sang et en transformant nos Républiques sœurs en Etats fantoches au lieu de rester bien sagement en France sur la défensive, notre Justice envoie désormais les criminels, les filles de joie et les pauvres coloniser l’Algérie ou les déporte carrément en Nouvelle-Calédonie, dans le Pacifique, histoire d’en être débarrassé définitivement.

Mystérieuse silhouette : - Au moins, ils ont l’embarras du choix, le Royaume-Uni envoie les siens en Australie. Si l’enfer existait sur Terre, c’est sans aucun doute là-bas qu’il se trouverait : des déserts et des jungles inhospitalières avec en prime des crocodiles et des requins féroces.

Amélie : - S’ils ne meurent déjà pas durant la traversée.

Mystérieuse silhouette : - C’est sûr. D’ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tes deux domestiques…

Amélie : - « Hommes de confiance » serait plus exact.

Mystérieuse silhouette : Oui, bref. Ils sont eux-mêmes Australiens, si ma mémoire est bonne ?

Amélie : - C’est exact, Jamison est né là-bas, tandis que Mako y a été exilé il y a des années après avoir été viré de la Royal Navy après que l’on ait découvert qu’il faisait pendant des années de la contrebande et du trafic d’opium en mer de Chine et dans le Golfe de Thaïlande en se servant directement du navire de guerre sous son commandement pour éviter les douanes. Au nez et aux joyaux indiens de sa Majesté la reine Victoria. Je n’étais encore qu’une enfant à l’époque.

Mystérieuse silhouette : - Et tu les garde depuis tout ce temps à ton service en leur offrant un toit et un salaire ?

Amélie : - Evidemment, ils me sont d’une loyauté sans faille et pleins de ressources. Et puis, comme chacun sait, les Australiens sont très difficiles à tuer, je me sens pleinement en sécurité lorsqu’ils sont avec moi.

Mystérieuse silhouette : - En voyant le physique d’ours de ton cuisinier, je n’en doute pas un seul instant. Enfin bref, comment ça se passe pour toi ? En prenant le petit déjeuner dans une chambre d’hôtel à Annecy ce matin, j’ai entendu des gens raconter que la gendarmerie aurait retrouvé plusieurs cadavres grignotés par les corbeaux dans les bois, tous tués d’une seule balle. Ainsi que le cadavre d’un gros type dans la rivière un peu plus bas, une balle logée dans le ventre et les poumons remplis d’eau. Un vrai massacre. Tu n’y serais pas pour quelque-chose, par hasard ? Après tout, c’est ta signature.

Amélie (souriant malicieusement) : - Tu me croirais si je te répondais que non ?

Mystérieuse silhouette : - Ma foi, qui irait soupçonner d’une telle horreur une pauvre et innocente jeune femme sans défense comme toi, vivant totalement recluse du monde dans un grand château vide depuis des années après la mort tragique de son mari ?

Amélie : - Dans un coin paumé comme celui-ci ? Personne. Ils classeront l’affaire sans suite fautes d’éléments suffisants, ou bien ils attraperont un vagabond au hasard, sans argent, sans famille, sans employeur. Bref, quelqu’un n’ayant aucune existence aux yeux de la société, puis ils le jetteront au trou avant de l’envoyer à la guillotine après un procès vite expédié histoire de faire un exemple. Comme ça, la population et les familles des victimes seront contentes, la presse sortira un joli papier et le chef de la police gagnera des points auprès du préfet pour obtenir une promotion et se faire muter à Lyon. Dans les deux cas, je continuerai à dormir la conscience tranquille.

Mystérieuse silhouette (arrachant un pilon de bœuf) : - Tu n’as pas changé, toujours aussi cynique et sans pitié à ce que voit. Une vraie araignée, aucune émotion.

Amélie : - *Mmmhuhuhuhuh.* Détrompes-toi : pendant toutes ces années, tu m’as beaucoup manqué… Gabriel.

Faucheur (souriant) : - Toi aussi, Amélie, toi aussi.

Les 2 amis jouèrent aux échecs à la lumière du feu tout en continuant à discuter en mangeant, Faucheur adoptait un comportement offensif en capturant les pièces unes à unes, tandis qu’Amélie préférait un style défensif afin de pousser Faucheur à faire une erreur.

**À SUIVRE…**


	4. "Loi immuable"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie nourrit de sombres projets, Lena affronte son passé tandis que Chacal, Chopper et Faucheur partagent un franc moment d'amitié virile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch : ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale : ©MOI

Le jour se leva à nouveau sur le lac, Lena ouvrit doucement les yeux et écarta les bras en baillant. Un plateau à lit avec un petit déjeuner avait été déposé à son intention. Amélie était assise dans le fauteuil, un journal dans les mains.

Amélie : - Bien dormi ?

Lena : - Oui.

Amélie : - Vas-y, manges pendant que c’est encore chaud.

Lena prit son petit-déjeuner, puis aperçu un petit panier en osier recouvert d’une nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs posé sur le lit.

Lena : - Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Amélie : - C’est pour toi, tu ne vas quand-même pas sortir sans provisions ?

Lena : - « Sortir » ? Ça veut dire que vous…

Amélie s’assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la joue de Lena.

Amélie : - Tu as été très sage ces derniers jours, je n’ai même plus besoin de t’enchaîner pour éviter que tu tentes de t’enfuir à la nuit tombée. C’est pourquoi j’ai décidée de te laisser sortir pour la journée.

Lena : - Vraiment ? Vous… vous êtes sincère ?

Amélie hocha la tête, le visage de Lena s’illumina de joie.

Lena : - Merci ! Merci !

Amélie : - À une condition…

Lena : - Laquelle ?

Amélie : - Revient avant la tombée de la nuit… Ne m’oblige pas à venir te chercher, compris ?

Lena : - Oui. C’est promis !

Amélie : - Parfait. Habit-toi vite, un cheval t’attend.

Lena : - D’accord.

Amélie retira le plateau, Lena s’habilla en enfila un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche cassé, des gants et des bottes marrons.

Amélie : - Un instant : tu oublies ceci.

Amélie donna un chaperon vert feuille à Lena ainsi que son couteau de chasse rangé dans son étui.

Lena (accrochant le couteau à sa ceinture et enfilant son chaperon) : - Merci.

Amélie : - De rien, Jamison va te guider. Files maintenant, et amuses-toi bien.

Lena : - À ce soir !

**Musique (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Henka) : youtu.be/dav6XdyRwiw?list=PLBC…**

Lena sortit de la chambre le visage joyeux et suivi Jamison jusqu’aux écuries. Le pont-levis s’abaissa et elle quitta le château à cheval au galop, la tête encapuchonnée, avant de disparaître dans l’épaisse forêt. Amélie observa la scène depuis la baie vitrée de la chambre en souriant puis prit la robe de chambre de Lena avant de la sentir profondément. Soudain, Faucheur apparu et vint à côté d’elle en croisant les bras.

Faucheur : - Tu as l’air de drôlement t’attacher à cette petite créature.

Amélie (plissant les yeux) : - On ne peut décidément rien te cacher.

Faucheur : - Te connaissant, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Racontes-moi tout.

Amélie : - Son couteau de chasse… C’est celui de feu mon mari, il y a ses initiales gravées dessus.

Faucheur : - Vraiment ? C’est curieux, Gérard était très attaché à ce couteau, il ne s’en séparait jamais, c’était comme un porte-bonheur. Tu ne penses pas que…

Amélie : - Impossible. C’est une enfant dans un corps d’adulte, et même si c’est une lycanthrope, Gérard était aussi fort que toi au combat. Cela veut-donc dire que soit elle l’a détroussée, soit…

Faucheur : - Il le lui a donné ?

Amélie : - Oui, connaissant son amour pour les enfants, il y a de grandes chances.

Faucheur : - Je vois, et il n’y a rien d’autre ?

Amélie (sortant la mèche de cheveux de sa poche et la donnant à Faucheur) : - J’ai également trouvé ceci, caché dans le manche du couteau.

Faucheur : - Une mèche de cheveux roux ? C’est donc pour ça que tu l’as laissée partir ? Pour qu’elle essaye de retrouver son propriétaire ?

Amélie : - SA propriétaire. Cette mèche est parfumée à la lavande.

Faucheur : - Je vois, et que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu auras découvert son identité ?

Amélie : - À ton avis ?

Faucheur : - …

Amélie (serrant le poing et fronçant les sourcils) : - Ce n’est peut-être qu’une gamine à la langue bien pendue. Mais elle m’appartient, elle est à moi, à moi seule, et à personne d’autre.

Faucheur : - Toujours aussi possessive, hein ?

Amélie : - Qui qu’elle soit, sœur, cousine, amie, cela n’a aucune importance. Dès que j’aurai découvert de qui il s’agit, il me suffira de la faire disparaître de mes propres mains et mon petit ange n’aura alors plus personne d’autre que moi en ce monde vers qui se tourner.

Faucheur : - Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne ? Tu ne l’a connaît que depuis 2 semaines.

Amélie : - Peut-être, mais depuis que je l’ai à mes côtés, je me sens bien. C’est comme si, j’arrivais à ressentir quelque-chose.

Faucheur : - Vraiment ?

Amélie : - 6 ans, Gabriel. 6 longues années que mon Gérard a disparu. 6 ans que je m’endors et me réveille seule dans un lit devenu trop grand, avec au fond de moi un vide qu’aucune poupée ou peluche ne peut combler.

Faucheur : - Mais pourtant, tu as Mako et Jamison avec toi, non ?

Amélie : - C’est différent, Gabriel. Mako est comme un père pour moi, Jamison est adorable, mais il faudrait vraiment que je sois saoul pour le mettre dans mon lit. Alors, maintenant que j’ai enfin trouvé quelqu’un pour qui j’éprouve quelque-chose, je ne laisserai personne d’autre me le prendre ou l’éloigner de moi, jamais.

Faucheur : - Mais si tu fais ça, tu risques de lui briser le cœur.

Amélie : - Il suffira de maquiller ça en accident, comme une noyade au fond d’une rivière en furie ou une chute du haut d’une falaise. Ma petite poupée sera certes profondément malheureuse, mais je serai-là pour la soutenir et la réconforter aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra, et lorsque son chagrin sera apaisé, elle sera tout à moi.

Faucheur (souriant) : - Tu n’as vraiment aucune pitié.

Amélie : - Aucune. Bon, je vais me coucher dans une heure, ça te dirait une partie de billard ?

Faucheur : - Volontiers.

Amélie et Faucheur sortirent de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, sur la grande terrasse surplombant le lac, Chacal et Chopper prenaient leur petit-déjeuner autour d’une table en profitant du soleil.

Chacal : - Dis, t’as pas trouvé quelque-chose de changé chez la patronne depuis l’arrivée de Lena ?

Chopper (buvant son café) : - Comment ça ?

Chacal (tartinant une tartine de beurre) : - Elle est souvent de bonne humeur, limite souriante. L’autre soir, elle a même laissé un papillon de nuit se poser sur sa main. Et elle s’est même mise à porter à nouveau sa tenue violette, tu sais, sa couleur préférée.

Chopper : - Maintenant que tu le dis, c’est vrai qu’elle passe des heures avec Lena après le dîner, à la câliner au coin du feu, comme si elle avait repris goût à la vie.

Chacal : - J’ai surtout l’impression qu’elle ressent bien plus que de l’affection pour elle : elle s’est même mise à la laver, à la coiffer et à l’habiller.

Chopper : - Je pense aussi.

Chacal (buvant un verre de jus de fruit) : - Tu crois qu’on devrait l’en informer ? Ne serait-ce que par lettre. ELLE a peut-être finalement réussi, après tout.

Chopper (mangeant une tartine de confiture) : - Possible, mais ne vendons pas la peau de l’ours avant de l’avoir tué. Attendons le retour de Lena, ensuite, nous aviserons.

Chacal : - Tu as raison. Tu es toujours partant pour aller chasser le cerf ?

Chopper : - Ouais. C’est l’occasion idéale de ressortir ce bon vieux fusil Springfield 1873. Combiné à la balle Dum-Dum, il n’y a pas plus mortel et jouissif.

Chacal : - Sauf pour l’animal.

Chopper : - *HA-HA !* C’est sûr.

**Musique (Far Cry 5 - In The Forest Hides a Light Extended) : youtu.be/WWzaOokwtgI**

Pendant ce temps, Lena trottait à vitesse constante à travers les forêts et les collines, franchissant les rivières et admirant les pics rocheux drapés de neige. Elle respirait le bon air frais de la montagne à pleins poumons, bien décidée à profiter au maximum de cette journée ensoleillée et de cette liberté dont elle pouvait enfin jouir sans entraves. Lena s’enfonça de plus en plus au cœur de la forêt au milieu de pluies de feuilles rouges et oranges, puis après plusieurs heures, elle arriva dans une petite clairière baignant dans la lumière du soleil. Au centre se tenait un chalet en bois dont les poteaux de la véranda étaient ornés de crânes de cerfs, des traces de balles et du sang séché recouvraient les murs. Lena descendit de cheval et pénétra dans la maison en poussant lentement la porte grinçante. Bien que rustique, la maison n’en restait pas moins cozy : elle se composait d’une grande pièce à vivre tapissée de peaux d’ours, de fauteuils et d’un canapé en face d’une cheminée, une grande table sur laquelle se trouvait une machine à coudre, une petite cuisine ainsi que d’une chambre avec un grand lit et du mobilier. Lena caressa la machine à coudre, puis rentra dans la chambre, s’agenouilla sur le sol, ramassa une photo encadrée en noir et blanc dont le verre était en partie brisé, elle représentait Lena aux côtés d’une jeune femme. Lena nettoya la poussière, caressa la photo puis la serra fort contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

Lena (pleurant) : - Pardonnes-moi s’il-te-plaît… Je suis désolée…

Lena s’assit sur le lit, mangea les victuailles de son panier, s’allongea en boule sur le grand lit en posant la photo sur la table de chevet, tira la couverture, puis s’endormit en la regardant, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. À l’extérieur, le cheval broutait l’herbe, tandis que les oiseaux gazouillaient.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - The House Rules) : youtu.be/o-gblOpiZBA**

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, près d’une rivière, cachés accroupis derrière un rocher, Chacal et Chopper se préparaient à ajouter un nouveau trophée à leur tableau de chasse. Chopper tenait en ligne de mire un cerf alors en train de s’abreuver tandis que Chacal utilisait un appeau dans sa bouche.

Chacal : - Cette fois, il ne nous échappera plus.

Chopper (armant le chien) : - Doucement, doucement… 3… 2… 1…

Chacal siffla l’appeau, le cerf leva la tête, Chopper pressa la détente. Le coup de feu raisonna comme un coup de tonnerre, effrayant les oiseaux, la balle sortit en tournoyant puis atteignit le cerf en plein cœur. La bête s’effondra raide morte en poussant un cri aigue, et son sang se mit à rougir la rivière.

Chacal : - Très joli coup.

Chopper (mettant le fusil sur son épaule) : - Merci.

Chacal alla près de la carcasse du cerf et le tira par les bois, puis s’arrêta soudainement en regardant Chopper.

Chopper : - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu le croque-mitaine.

Chacal (pétrifié) : - Te retournes pas, surtout.

Chopper (se retournant) : - Quoi, comment-ça, je ne devrais pas me retourn-… *Ouuuuuh…*

**Musique (One Piece - Kyoufu no King-hou) : youtu.be/x_ROYOLaD-U**

Attiré par l’odeur de la carcasse de l’animal, un gros ours brun se tenait debout derrière Chopper, les griffes sorties, la gueule grande ouverte et le souffle chaud. L’ours rugit dans un énorme grondement sur Chopper qui resta de marbre. Sans bouger d’un centimètre, plissant les yeux et bien déterminé à prouver qui était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, Chopper retira doucement son masque, pris une grande inspiration et poussa un rugissement si gros qu’on aurait dit qu’un dragon avait élu domicile dans les environs. Le rugissement de Chopper était tellement plus puissant et terrifiant que celui de l’ours que ce dernier s’enfuit aussitôt en couinant sans demander son reste.

**Musique (Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number - Interlude) : youtu.be/HIcuh2_7Azc**

Chopper : - *Pffffff.* Et ça se dit « roi de la forêt. » C’est bon, tu peux descendre, la descente de lit est partie.

Chacal (réfugié en haut d’un arbre) : - Vraiment ?

Chopper : - Oui, à cette vitesse, il ne s’arrêtera qu’une fois avoir atteint l’Auvergne.

Chacal descendit de l’arbre en glissant comme un pompier, tandis que Chopper pris le cerf sur ses épaules.

Chopper : - Tu parles d’un animal féroce. Ça ne vaut pas un crocodile, c’est moi qui te le dis.

Chacal (ramassant le fusil) : - Rentrons-vite. Je n’aimerai pas qu’une autre de ces bestioles se pointe à nouveau.

Chopper accrocha le cerf sur son cheval tandis que Chacal rangea le fusil dans le holster de sa selle, puis ils repartirent aussitôt tous deux en direction du château. Les heures passèrent et la nuit finit par tomber. Plongé dans l’obscurité, le château illuminait le lac de mille feux. Assis dans le salon, Faucheur lisait les derniers faits divers du journal hebdomadaire local, « Le Montagnard ».

Journal :  
\- « Terreur en forêt » = Suite à la découverte macabre il y a maintenant 2 semaines par la gendarmerie de pas moins de 7 cadavres dans les bois au bord d’une rivière, tous tués sur le coup par une seule balle, La piste d’un tueur en série, probablement un ancien tireur d’élite, est privilégiée. Un 8e cadavre a également été retrouvé en aval, blessé au ventre avant d’être atrocement mise à mort par noyade. Devant la douleur des familles et le choc suscité par un tel massacre au sein du village dont sont originaires les malheureux, le Colonel de la Gendarmerie, Matthieu Bichet, a promis de faire toute la lumière sur cette sombre affaire. Puisse Justice être rendue rapidement…  
\- « Attaque nocturne » = Mr Andréa Concini, Français d’origine Italienne naturalisé dans notre beau pays depuis maintenant 20 ans et parfait exemple d’intégration réussie (ses enfants portent des prénoms français), plusieurs fois primé au concours agricole pour la saveur de ses pommes sucrées qui font le bonheur des Alpins, a vu récemment son verger faire l’objet d’un raid nocturne visant à la destruction de ses plantations (heureusement mis en échec) par, au dire des témoins, un « épouvantail possédé par un esprit démoniaque ». Les autorités soupçonnent une possible attaque de vergers concurrents, mais aucune piste n’est à exclure, il pourrait tout simplement s’agir d’un pyromane. Ne souhaitant pas répondre à nos questions, Mr Concini a cependant déclaré : « La prochaine fois qu’un démon osera s’en prendre à mes plantations ou à ma famille. Je me ferai une joie de l’accueillir en lui enfonçant une pomme dans le c*** ! ». L’enquête suit son cours…  
\- « Violences et intimidations » = La scierie « Dubois », première pourvoyeuse d’emplois dans le secteur départemental du bûcheronnage, semble elle aussi ne pas être épargnée par certaines nouvelles techniques criminelles exportées de Sicile, la forme la plus populaire étant le racket, très en vogue parmi ces organisations criminelles italiennes que l’on nomme « mafias ». Le propriétaire, Mr Dubois, dont les tarifs sont régulièrement pointés du doigt par ses détracteurs pour leur caractère jugé « excessif », a d’après les médecins été l’objet de coups et blessures d’une particulière gravité. Cependant, il a refusé catégoriquement de témoigner auprès des gendarmes, « de peur de mettre sa vie et celle de sa famille en danger » malgré les promesses de protection proposées par les autorités. D’après les témoignages des bûcherons, 2 clients sont suspectés : un jeune paysan nabot blond sournois et un gros trappeur teigneux d’âge mûr. Difficile de déterminer clairement l’identité des 2 suspects, les témoins s’accordent cependant à dire qu’il s’agit sans aucun doute, au vu de leur accent, de métèques, en l’occurrence des repris de justice britanniques ayant décidés de venir nourrir de sombres desseins dans notre belle et tranquille région. Le Colonel de la Gendarmerie a déclaré que tant qu’il serait en service, aucune organisation criminelle étrangère ne viendrait perturber la tranquillité des citoyens. Plus de nouvelles à suivre dans les prochaines semaines…

Amélie rentra dans le salon, son fusil en bandoulière et ses revolvers Navy à la ceinture.

Faucheur (abaissant son journal) : - Ta petite poupée a coupé ses fils on dirait.

Amélie : - Au contraire, tout se passe exactement comme prévu : j’ai bu son sang, je peux donc sentir son odeur à des kilomètres à la ronde et aucun recoin de ces montages et ces forêts ne m’est inconnu, elle n’a absolument nulle-part où s’enfuir.

Faucheur : - Tu comptes aller la chercher ?

Amélie : - Oui, Mako et Jamison m’ont informé avoir aperçu des gendarmes patrouiller à cheval dans les bois en revenant de la chasse. Il faut donc mieux que je la retrouve avant qu’ils ne lui mettent la main dessus.

Faucheur : - Et une fois que tu l’auras ramenée, tu n’auras plus qu’à mettre ton plan diabolique à exécution dès qu’elle sera au lit ?

Amélie : - Exactement.

Faucheur (soulevant son journal) : - Amuses-toi bien alors.

Amélie quitta le château à cheval au grand galop. Un peu plus tard, Chopper entra à son tour dans le salon et s’assit sur le canapé, une bouteille de tord-boyau et un gros bol de champignons vinaigrés et de saucisses cocktails hérissés de cure-dent à la main. Faucheur et Chopper sortirent chacun un sac de pièces qu’ils disposèrent sur la table en petites colonnes.

Faucheur : - Chouette promenade ?

Chopper (abaissant son foulard et versant la boisson dans une chope) : - Ouais. 3 longues heures de balade champêtre à traquer le cerf tout en respirant le bon air frais de la montagne, il n’y a rien de mieux pour mes poumons.

Faucheur (d’un sourire moqueur) : - T’as cueilli des champignons ?

Chopper (souriant) : - Oui, mais tu as de la chance : rien de vénéneux pour te changer en fantôme.

Faucheur (riant) : - C’est ça oui. Essayes et je viendrai te hanter le restant de tes jours en faisant de ta vie un véritable enfer.

Chopper (riant) : - J’aimerai t’y voir.

Faucheur : - En tout cas, t’as toujours ton sourire ravageur.

Chacal entra à son tour dans la pièce avec un paquet de carte et un sac de pièces, puis s’assit dans un canapé, un cigare cubain à la bouche.

Chacal : - Toujours le mot pour rire, hein le Balafré ?

Faucheur : - Le rire est le propre de l’Homme, l’Épouvantail.

Chacal (mélangeant les cartes) : - Estimes-toi heureux : tu as encore tous tes membres intacts.

Faucheur : - Si jamais tu as marre de ta gueule d’ange, on peut s’arranger.

Chacal : - Non merci. Grâce à mon visage doux comme le miel, les filles tombent toutes à mes pieds : elles me trouvent mignon à croquer quand elles me prennent dans leurs bras.

Chopper (riant) : - Enfin, les filles de joie surtout : aucune jeune fille des villages alentours n’a voulu le prendre comme parti tellement il est petit. Il porterait un uniforme de marin qu’on le confondrait avec un enfant.

Faucheur (riant) : - C’est sûr. À ce rythme, il retombera au berceau avant d’avoir atteint la trentaine.

Chacal (d’un air supérieur) : - *Tseuh !* Vous n’êtes que de gros jaloux, voilà la vérité.

Chopper : - Bon, on la dispute cette partie de poker ?

Chacal : - Oui. Je distribue les cartes.

Faucheur : - OK. Mais si jamais tu caches un as sur toi, je te promets qu’il n’y aura pas que tes cheveux qui seront en feu.

Chacal (moqueur) : - *Ouuuuuh…* J’ai peuuuuuuur...

Chopper : - La mise de départ est à combien ?

Chacal : - 50 francs.

Faucheur : - Je suis.

Chopper : - Je suis.

**Musique (The Last Of Us - Main Menu Music) : youtu.be/gcnLYrxLlhU**

Les 3 amis jouèrent à la lumière des bougies et des lampes, utilisant les pièces comme jetons tout en piochant de temps en temps dans le bol de champignons. Pendant ce temps, au cœur de la sombre et épaisse forêt, Amélie galopait à toute allure au milieu des arbres, prenant soin d’éviter les patrouilles de gendarmes montés à cheval grâce à la lueur de leurs lanternes. Après quelques heures, Amélie arriva à la maison de Lena, descendit et rangea son fusil dans le holster de la selle. Elle observa pendant quelques minutes les traces de balles et le sang séché, puis pénétra dans le chalet en armant ses 2 revolvers, une lanterne à la main. Voyant qu’il n’y avait personne dans la grande pièce à vivre, Amélie rentra dans la chambre et aperçu Lena en boule sur le lit sous sa forme de loup-garou, profondément endormie. Amélie posa la lanterne sur la commode puis observa le portrait sur la table de chevet pendant de longues minutes en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Amélie (piquant la joue de Lena avec son doigt) : - Debout, petite marmotte.

Lena (ouvrant doucement les yeux) : - Hein ? Que ? Oh ! Ce, c’est vous ? Je… Quelle heure est-il ?

Amélie (regardant sa montre à gousset) : - 22 h 00. La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel.

Lena (terrifiée) : - Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je suis désolé, je vous jure ! Je me suis endormie et…

Amélie (caressant la joue de Lena) : - Calmes-toi, calmes-toi. Je ne vais pas me fâcher. Promis.

Lena : - V-vraiment ?

Amélie : - À une condition.

Lena : - Laquelle ?

Amélie s’approcha doucement de Lena en tirant sur une petite laisse qu’elle avait accrochée au collier de Lena pendant qu’elle dormait. Lena enfonça de plus en plus la tête dans l’oreiller, craignant la réponse d’Amélie.

Amélie (chuchotant à l’oreille de Lena) : - Réponds honnêtement à ma question s’il-te-plaît : Qui est cette jeune fille rousse à tes côtés sur cette photo ?

Lena (sentant son sang se glacer) : - P-personne… Juste une amie…

Amélie : - Vraiment ? Tu gardes donc les photos de tes amies dans ta chambre ? Ça doit être une amie très proche dans ce cas.

Lena : - Oui. Nous… Nous sommes très proches, comme des sœurs.

Amélie sourit, puis gifla soudainement Lena qui poussa sur le coup un cri de douleur. Amélie caressant la joue de Lena pour calmer la douleur puis sortit la mèche de cheveux roux de son manteau.

Amélie : - Je t’en prie, mon cœur. Penses-tu vraiment que je suis stupide ? C’est donc pour ça que tu caches une mèche de cheveux de ton « amie proche » dans le manche de ton couteau ?

Le visage triste, Lena marqua un silence, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Amélie approcha doucement la mèche de cheveux de la bougie sur la table de chevet et la tint au-dessus de la flamme en tirant sur la laisse en fronçant les sourcils. Terrifiée, Lena observa la mèche manquant dangereusement de prendre feu, impuissante.

Amélie : - Je te repose une dernière fois la question : QUI est-ce ? Et si je n’aime pas ta réponse, cette petite mèche à laquelle tu sembles tant tenir brûlera comme un papillon de nuit autour d’une flamme. Et n’essayes pas de me mentir : contrairement à ce petit pantin de bois de roman pour enfants, ton nez ne s’allonge pas mais je peux clairement lire dans tes yeux si tu dis ou non la vérité. Alors, réfléchis bien avant de répondre.

Lena (fondant en larmes) : - D’accord, je vais tout vous dire. Mais s’il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie, ne bruler pas cette mèche. C’est… *sniff* C’est la dernière chose qui me reste d’elle…

Intriguée, Amélie posa la mèche sur le bord de la commode, prit Lena dans ses bras et serra fortement sa tête contre sa poitrine en la berçant tout en lui caressant les cheveux de ses mains gantées.

Amélie : - Là, là… *Chuuuuut…* Je suis là, je suis là. *Chuuuuut…* Sèches-moi ces petites larmes et racontes-moi tout.

Pendant près d’une heure, Lena raconta tout à Amélie, la lune était devenue pleine, et la bougie s’était entièrement consumée.

Lena : - Voilà... Maintenant, tu sais tout.

Amélie (tenant le visage de Lena entre ses 2 mains) : - Prends tes affaires, on rentre à la maison.

Lena : - D’accord.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - I Shot the Sheriff) : youtu.be/qH12uVKQDOw**

Lena mit la photo et la mèche de cheveux dans le petit panier en osier, puis enfila son chaperon en mettant son capuchon. Amélie prit la lanterne et sortit de la maison avec Lena qui se laissait guider par la main. Soudain, 2 gendarmes à cheval apparurent. L’un d’eux braqua son fusil de chasse sur les 2 femmes, la lanterne accrochée au bout du canon. Amélie mit son bras autour du cou de Lena.

Amélie (chuchotant à Lena alors tremblante) : - Gardes ton calme, tout va bien se passer.

Gendarme : - Pas un geste ! Les mains bien en évidence !

Amélie : - Belle soirée, n’est-ce pas messieurs ?

Gendarme : - Ne jouez pas aux plus malins ! Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-moi vos visages !

Amélie : - Franchement, vous n’avez-rien d’autre à faire que d’importuner les honnêtes citoyens ? Je vous rappelle qu’il y a un tueur en série en liberté.

Gendarme: - Madame, je ne le répéterai pas : montrez-moi vos visages avec la lanterne. Dernière sommation ! (à Léna) Toi, retires ta capuche !

Amélie (soupirant) : - Très bien, si ça vous fait plaisir.

Amélie monta la lanterne, éclairant son visage et celui de Lena qui retira son capuchon.

Amélie : - Voilà, vous êtes contents ?

L’un des gendarmes sortit une affiche de recherche de sa sacoche tandis que l’autre gardait son fusil braqué sur les 2 jeunes femmes.

Gendarme (à son collègue) : - Pas de doute, c’est bien elle, trait pour trait. (s’adressant à Lena) Petite, tu es en état d’arrestation. Suis-nous sans discuter.

Lena trembla de peur, Amélie la serra contre elle pour la rassurer.

Amélie : - Désolé. Elle ne va nulle-part.

Gendarme (à Amélie) : - Écartez-vous immédiatement, vous entendez ? Cette gamine est une criminelle.

Amélie : - Messieurs, vous n’avez rien vu ce soir, et il ne s’est rien passé. Compris ?

Gendarme : - Est-ce que c’est une menace ?

Amélie (souriant) : - Un simple conseil. Partez, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde, croyez-moi.

Gendarme (armant son fusil) : - Dernière chance, mam’zelle.

Amélie (plissant les yeux) : - Oh, bon. Fort bien…

Amélie lâcha la lanterne qui s’éteignit en tombant sur le sol, dégaina son revolver puis tira. D’un seul coup de feu, elle atteignit le premier gendarme en pleine tête, le tir raisonna dans toute la forêt. Son crâne explosa et son sang gicla. Tué sur le coup, il tomba de son cheval qui prit aussitôt la fuite. Terrifiée, Lena se blottit contre Amélie en plongeant son visage dans son manteau. Pris de panique, le second gendarme tenta de dégainer son revolver.

Gendarme : - Putain de merd- !

Amélie réarma le chien, visa aussitôt la tête du cheval du second gendarme puis tira. Le cheval s’effondra avec son cavalier, lui écrasant la jambe. Le gendarme hurla de douleur tandis que les chevaux d’Amélie et de Lena hennissaient de peur. Amélie alluma une cigarette, ramassa la lanterne et la ralluma.

Gendarme : - *Aaaaaaargh !* Ma jambe ! Putain, ma jambe !

Amélie (s’adressant à Lena) : - Attends-moi ici, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lena (hochant la tête, apeurée) : - D’accord.

Amélie s’approcha lentement du gendarme à terre. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de ramasser son revolver mais Amélie le balaya avec son pied.

Amélie : - Je vous avais dit de partir, vous auriez dû écouter. Maintenant, il est trop tard.

Gendarme (gémissant de douleur) : - Espèce de salope !

Amélie : - Quel langage.

Gendarme : - N’espères sûrement pas t’en tirer comme ça ! Tu n’as pas idée dans quel merdier tu t’es fourrée en protégeant cette gamine ! Les autres te retrouveront, toi et cette petite raclure. Vous danserez toutes les deux au bout d’une corde !

Amélie (poussant un rire suffisant) : - Ça, j’en doute : il n’y a aucun témoin. Un dernier mot avant de rejoindre l’autre-monde ?

Gendarme : - Va te faire foutre.

Amélie (pointant son revolver fumant sur la tête du gendarme en armant le chien) : - Ce seront tes dernières paroles.

Amélie acheva le gendarme d’un tir en pleine tête, le coup de feu raisonna tel le tonnerre dans la nuit noire et le sang gicla en arrosant le cheval mort et le sol. Lena observa la scène en gardant les mains jointes sur sa bouche, terrifiée.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - Mother) : youtu.be/3jHTkJ1S09E?**

Amélie : - Super, j’ai du sang sur mes bottes maintenant.

Amélie rangea son colt encore fumant dans son holster puis rejoignit Lena.

Amélie (serrant Lena dans ses bras) : - N’aies pas peur, c’est fini maintenant.

Lena : - Mais, si jamais il y a en a d’autres ?

Amélie : - Alors je les tuerais aussi. Ne t’en fais pas, je ne les laisserais pas t’emmener.

Lena : - Tu promets ?

Amélie : - Oui, fais-moi confiance.

Lena ferma les yeux en se blottissant contre Amélie pendant de longues minutes. Quelques instants plus tard, Amélie fit monter Lena à l’arrière de son cheval, accrocha la lanterne à la selle, monta à son tour, puis quitta l’endroit au galop, suivi de près par le cheval de Lena. Lena s’accrochait fortement à Amélie en reposant sa tête sur son dos, derrière eux, la maison était en flammes, éclairant les cadavres encore chaud des 2 gendarmes baignant dans une mare de sang. Quelques heures plus tard, au château, la partie de Poker touchait à sa fin. Chacal possédait une montagne d’argent, tandis que Faucheur et Chopper n’avait plus que quelques pièces.

Chacal (d’un sourire narquois) : - On arrête le massacre ou vous comptez quand-même vous battre jusqu’au bout en mettant vos vêtements en jeu ?

Faucheur (abattant ses cartes, furieux) : - *Grrrrrrr !* Comment fait-il pour toujours sortir de bonnes mains ?

Chacal (versant le gros tas de pièce dans son sac) : - *Hé-hé-hé !* C’est la maîtrise.

Chopper : - Il a toujours été un as au Poker, c’est d’ailleurs comme ça qu’on s’est rencontré : je lui ai évité de peu de se faire lyncher par les autres joueurs du saloon qui l’accusaient de tricherie. Il les avait tellement plumés qu’ils ne leur restaient plus que leurs sous-vêtements.

Au même instant, Amélie traversa le salon en portant Lena endormie dans ses bras.

Amélie (glaciale) : - Pas de commentaires.

Amélie disparu dans les couloirs sous le regard des 3 amis.

Chacal : - Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu’elle ressentait quelque-chose ?

Faucheur : - Oui, de la jalousie.

Chacal et Chopper : …

Chopper : - C’est mieux que rien.

Faucheur : - À mon avis, il y a autre chose.

Chacal : - Comment ça ?

Faucheur : - Vu le temps qu’elle passe avec elle, et qu’elle n’ait pas la moindre blessure malgré le fait qu’elle lui ait désobéit, elle doit être bien plus qu’une simple « poupée » à ses yeux. À mon avis, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle ne la mette dans son lit.

Chacal : - Attends… Tu voudrais dire que la patronne… ?

Chopper : - Tout est possible. On sait tous qu’elle n’est plus du tout la même depuis… Vous savez…

Faucheur (allumant un cigare) : - Vous avez gardé le contact avec elle au fait ?

Chacal : - On lui envoie une boîte de chocolats avec une carte de vœux chaque Noël.

Faucheur : - Je vois.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - Cahill) : youtu.be/3-pMn0nNTWU**

Pendant ce temps, Amélie avait ramené Lena dans sa chambre. Un feu de cheminé chauffait la pièce éclairée par moult lampes. Lena était allongée dans le lit, Amélie l’avait déchaussée de ses bottes et retiré son chaperon, tandis qu’un petit poêle chauffait le lit.

Amélie (donnant une tasse à Lena) : - Tiens, bois. C’est du chocolat chaud.

Lena : - Merci. (buvant le chocolat) Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Amélie (caressant les cheveux de Lena) : - Ne t’en fais pas, mon ange. Je m’occupe de tout. Tout sera très vite réglé, promis. En attendant, essayes de manger un peu, d’accord ?

Lena : - D’accord.

Amélie borda Lena, puis déposa un plateau à lit sur ses genoux.

Amélie (embrassant Lena sur la joue) : - À tout à l’heure.

Amélie quitta la chambre, rejoignit le salon, puis s’assit dans son fauteuil en allumant une cigarette.

Amélie : - J’ai à vous parler.

Pendant 20 minutes, Chacal, Chopper et Faucheur écoutèrent Amélie avec la plus grande attention.

Chacal : - Quelle horreur.

Chopper : - Madame. Laissez-moi y aller, s’il-vous-plaît. J’en ai pour 2 heures, maximum.

Amélie (écrasant son mégot dans un cendrier) : - Non, Mako. Je comprends que tu te sentes responsable, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu’un te reconnaisse. Depuis cette histoire à la scierie, toi et Jamison êtes tous les deux recherchés. Mieux vaut que vous restiez discrets encore quelques jours, le temps que ça se tasse.

Faucheur : - Laisses-moi y aller alors, personne ne me connaît dans le coin.

Amélie : - Tu es sûr ?

Faucheur : - Oui. Personne ne mérite de subir ça. Si ça avait été ma femme ou mon fils, j’étriperai moi-même ces salopards avant de les brûler vifs.

Amélie : - D’accord, mais n’oublies pas : je les veux vivants.

Faucheur : - En un seul morceau ?

Amélie : - Tâches de ne pas trop les abîmer, il faudrait que Mako et Jamison puissent s’amuser eux-aussi.

Faucheur : - Pas de problème. Et pour les témoins ?

Amélie : - Pas de pitié.

Faucheur (souriant) : - C’est comme si c’était fait.

Amélie : - Parfait. À plus tard alors, et… Joyeux Halloween.

Amélie se leva et rejoignit la chambre de Lena. Les 3 amis se levèrent à leur tour.

Chacal : - Les affaires reprennent.

Chopper : - Comme au bon vieux temps.

Faucheur : - Une mission de « recherche et destruction », ça me manquait depuis toutes ces années.

Chacal rejoignit les écuries, tandis que Faucheur accompagna Chopper à l’armurerie.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - Fandango) : youtu.be/ReiIG4VcdH4**

Chopper : - Fais-toi plaisir.

L’armurerie contenait suffisamment d’armes et de munitions pour prendre d’assaut le Royaume de Belgique : sabres, mousquets, carabines, fusils, fusils de chasse, fusils de précision, fusils à canon scié, revolvers, TNT, balles Minié, balles dum-dum, balles perforantes, calibre 12, chevrotine… tous les outils de mort existant à ce jour étaient réunis dans une seule et même grande pièce. Faucheur parcourut les rangées d’armes et prit 2 fusils Winchester Model 1887.

Chopper : - Fais gaffe : c’est du calibre 12, assez puissant pour abattre un ours en pleine charge.

Faucheur (enfilant 2 cartouchières autour de sa taille) : - J’ai toujours aimé les gros calibres.

Chopper : - Toujours aussi bourrin, hein ? Tirer d’abord, poser les questions après.

Faucheur : - On ne se refait pas.

Faucheur mit les 2 fusils en bandoulière puis quitta la pièce avec Chopper.

Faucheur : - Je te rejoins aux écuries, j’ai quelque-chose à récupérer.

Chopper : - OK, tu connais le chemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Faucheur rejoignit Chopper et Chacal, son visage dissimulé dans l’ombre du sombre capuchon de son manteau. Chacal donna les rênes d’un cheval noir à Faucheur.

Chacal : - Très beau masque, tu vas faire fureur à la fête.

Faucheur (enfourchant le cheval) : - À ça, ça va être l’Halloween le plus terrifiant qu’ils n’ont jamais eu depuis des années.

Chopper : - N’oublies pas : VIVANTS.

Faucheur : - Je suis défiguré, pas sourd.

Chopper : - Tiens, je t’ai fait un panier repas pour la route. Il y a une bouteille de bière dedans.

Faucheur (souriant) : - Quelle délicate attention. On dirait presque ma madre (mère).

Chopper (souriant) : - Sauves-toi vite, tu vas être en retard à l’école.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - Six Shooter) : youtu.be/8LyCRhIILG0**

Faucheur ria, puis, semblable à un fantôme noir, disparu dans la forêt au grand galop tandis que le pont-levis se refermait derrière lui. Chacal et Chopper rejoignirent une grande pièce humide située dans les catacombes du château, juste en dessous du niveau de l’eau. Le sol était jonché de pierres glacées, des chaînes pendaient au plafond et aux murs tandis des crânes humains étaient rangés de façon parfaitement alignés sur des étagères. Mako ouvrit un grand coffret rempli de couteaux et de pinces qu’il étala sur une grande table tapissée d’une nappe, juste à côté, un tisonnier chauffait sur des braises tandis qu’un chaudron remplit d’huile bouillonnait. Chacal se mit à manipuler différents produits explosifs tel un enfant s’amusant avec une boîte de petit chimiste.

Chacal : - J’espère que tu n’as pas perdu la main.

Chopper (enfilant un grand tablier et retroussant ses manches) : - Ne t’en fait pas, ce genre de truc, c’est comme l’équitation : ça ne s’oublie pas.

Chopper s’assit sur une chaise en ouvrant un livre médical sur la composition du corps humain.

Chopper : - Avec les années, j’ai compris qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule et unique loi immuable qui s’appliquait à tous dans ce monde pourrit, sans exception.

Chacal (souriant) : - « Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ». Que Dieu bénisse la loi du talion.

**Musique (Billy the Kid - Boats and Plains) : youtu.be/HnRYu1HbaSk**

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Lena, le dos appuyé contre l’oreiller, Amélie était allongée sur le lit, les cheveux lâchés, ses bottes toujours chaussées et son manteau accroché sur un fauteuil avec son holster et ses revolvers. Elle caressait tendrement de ses mains gantées la tête et le visage souriant de Lena dormant profondément sur ses genoux, enrobée dans la couverture et bercée par les crépitements du feu. Tandis que la lune se reflétait sur le lac, les meutes de loups se rassemblaient pour aller chasser.

Amélie : - Pauvre petite créature, toute seule et sans défense, si pure, si fragile, si innocente… Ne t’en fais pas, je suis là maintenant, je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. (regardant le portrait posé sur la table de chevet) Et je te promets qu’ils vont tous payer pour ce qu’ils vous ont fait subir. À toi… et à Emily.

**À SUIVRE…**


	5. "Pourquoi ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chacal et Chopper mettent en oeuvre la cruelle vengeance d'Amélie, le terrifiant passé de Lena est révélé, Faucheur révèle son côté tendre tandis qu'une être surnaturelle et mystérieuse et aux intentions et valeurs morales ambiguës fait son apparition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch : ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale : ©MOI

**Musique (Borderlands 2 - Lynchwood Ambient) : https://youtu.be/75TXBxxKuPA**

Posté en haut d’une colline, Faucheur observait le petit village niché au pied de la montagne avec ses jumelles tout en finissant un sandwich. La fête battait son plein : les enfants déguisés en monstres récoltaient des friandises aux portes des maisons, les femmes et de jeunes couples dansaient autour de grands feux de joie tandis que les hommes se saoulaient au bar en rigolant.

Faucheur : - J’ai presque honte de venir gâcher ces précieux instants de joie… PRESQUE.

Faucheur finit sa bouteille de bière avant de la balancer par dessus l’épaule, remis son masque puis descendit lentement la colline et entra lentement dans le village, le panneau à l’entrée indiquait « Froidcul ». La route était boueuse, des soudards dormaient ivres morts à même le sol tandis que des lampadaires chassaient l’obscurité. Faucheur s’arrêta, descendit de cheval puis s’adressa à 2 jeunes enfants âgés d’environ 9 et 10 ans.

Faucheur : - La récolte est bonne les enfants ?

Petit garçon (souriant) : - Oh oui, Monsieur. On a récolté pleins de bonbons et de chocolats !

Petite fille : - Arthur ! Papa et Maman nous ont toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ! En plus, celui-ci ressemble à un fantôme avec son masque.

Petit garçon : - C’est bon, Marie. C’est juste un déguisement, c’est Halloween après tout.

Faucheur (s’accroupissant) : - Ta sœur à raison, petit : il faut toujours faire attention aux étrangers. On ne sait jamais ce dont ils sont capables. (sortant un petit sac de son manteau et révélant son contenu) Mais ce soir, il n’y a que de bonnes personnes.

Petite fille : - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est la première fois qu'on voit ça.

Faucheur : - On appelle ça une "calavera de dulce" (tête de mort colorée mexicaine), un crâne en sucre en espagnol.

Petit garçon : - Waouh ! C’est très beau ! C’est pour nous ?

Faucheur : - Oui.

Petite fille : - Papa et Maman nous ont toujours dit de ne jamais rien accepter des inconnus.

Faucheur (levant l’index) : - C’est aussi une leçon très importante. Mais là, il ne s’agit pas d’un don mais d’un marché : ce petit crâne est à vous en échange d’un renseignement.

Les 2 enfants se tournèrent un instant pour se concerter en chuchotant, puis se retournèrent vers Faucheur.

Petite fille : - D’accord, ça à l’air honnête. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Faucheur : - Dites-moi, savez-vous où je peux trouver les frères Doucet ?

Petit garçon (indiquant le chemin avec son doigt) : - Au bar de la « Chèvre joyeuse ». Descendez jusqu’à la grande place, c’est juste en face de l’Église.

Faucheur : - Parfait. Merci beaucoup les enfants. Voici pour vous.

Faucheur déposa le crâne coloré dans le panier des enfants.

Petite fille : - Monsieur ?

Faucheur : - Oui, petite ?

Petite fille : - Pourquoi vous portez un masque ? Vous récoltez des bonbons vous aussi ?

Faucheur (riant) : - Non. Je le porte pour ne pas effrayer les gens.

Petite fille : - Dans ce cas, c’est un peu raté : vous ressemblez à un fantôme.

Faucheur (caressant les cheveux de la petite fille) : - Crois-moi petite, si je le retirerai, je serai encore plus terrifiant.

Petit garçon : - Il est arrivé quelque-chose à votre visage ?

Faucheur : - Oui, un grave accident il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant. Mais j’ai fait avec, et la vie continue.

Petit garçon : - Vous l’avez fabriqué vous-même ?

Faucheur : - Oui.

Petite fille: - En tout cas, chapeau. Il est drôlement bien fait.

Faucheur (remontant sur son cheval) : - Merci, bonne soirée les enfants. Faites attention à vous, et ne rentrez pas trop tard, ou vos parents vont s’inquiéter.

Petite fille : - Comptez sur nous, Monsieur. Au revoir ! Et merci beaucoup pour le crâne en sucre !

Petit garçon : - Au revoir !

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Pride) : https://youtu.be/gweNNwVMClw**

Les enfants partirent tandis que Faucheur rejoignit le bar. Il descendit de cheval en rangeant ses fusils à pompe dans son manteau pour ne pas éveiller l’attention, puis pénétra dans le bar alors bondé. Les hommes buvaient et mangeaient tout en discutant, tandis que d’autres jouaient aux cartes.

Barman : - Bienvenu à « la Chèvre joyeuse », étranger. Qu’est-ce que je vous sert ?

Faucheur (s’asseyant au comptoir) : - Une bière avec une paille s’il-vous-plaît.

Barman (donnant une bouteille de bière) : - Ça fera 10 cents.

Faucheur (faisant glisser la pièce sur le comptoir avec son doigt) : - Tenez.

Faucheur sirota la bière en faisant passer la paille dans le trou de son masque situé au niveau de la bouche.

Barman (nettoyant une choppe avec un chiffon) : - Très beau déguisement, vous êtes à fond dans l’esprit d’Halloween.

Faucheur : - Merci. Dites-moi, je recherche les frères Doucet. On m’a dit qu’ils étaient ici.

Barman (remplissant des choppes de bière) : - Ces 3 pochtrons ? Ils sont avachis à la table là-bas, en train de cuver leur 4e bouteille. Qu’est-ce que vous leurs voulez ?

Faucheur : - J’ai à leur parler. Une histoire de cœur, un truc sans importance.

Barman (faisant glisser les choppes sur le comptoir vers d’autres clients en souriant) : - Ah, encore une histoire de femme et de mari jaloux.

Faucheur (rendant la bouteille au barman) : - Si l’on peut-dire.

Faucheur quitta le comptoir et rejoignit la table où se trouvaient les 3 frères. Vêtus comme des fermiers, tous 3 avaient les cheveux bruns, longs et gras, et portaient une légère barbe.

Faucheur : - Bonsoir Messieurs, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Simon Doucet (une chope de bière à la main) : - *Hips !* Oui. Prends-place.

Faucheur tira la chaise puis s’assit à la table.

Julien Doucet : - Qu’est-ce que la Grande Faucheuse nous veut ?

Faucheur (sortant la mèche de cheveux roux et la posant sur la table) : - Vous connaissez la personne à qui appartient cette mèche ?

Julien Doucet : - Désolé, ça ne me dit rien.

Faucheur : - Son nom est Emily… Elle tenait un magasin dans le coin.

Simon Doucet : - Emily… Ah oui, la rouquine.

Julien Doucet : - Une sacré bonne femme, avec du caractère.

Faucheur : - Il paraît qu’elle en avait tellement qu’elle a refusée vos avances, à plusieurs reprises.

Simon Doucet : - Et oh ! Une jeune fille de son âge, toujours célibataire, ça fait mauvais genre dans le coin. Et puis, je constituait un bon parti avec mes frères.

Guillaume Doucet (agitant son verre) : - Si elle avait acceptée de t’épouser, on aurait pu se la partager.

Faucheur (serrant ses poings sur la table) : - Donc, pour vous, ce qui lui est arrivé est entièrement de sa faute ?

Julien Doucet (éclatant de rire) : - Un peu, ouais. Elle portait toujours du parfum et du maquillage, tous les mecs lui tournait autour.

Guillaume Doucet : - Une vraie allumeuse, elle vendrait son corps qu’elle croulerait sous l’argent.

Simon Doucet : - Surtout qu’elle avait une de ses paire de nich-

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist - Sakubou) : https://youtu.be/QIjKkbQD16E**

Le sang de Faucheur se mit soudainement à bouillir tandis que ses dents se serrèrent. Il se leva de sa chaise, saisit une choppe de bière et frappa si violemment l’homme au visage que ce dernier tomba à la renverse, son nez cassé et sanguinolent. Les autres clients du bar se retournèrent, stupéfaits. Un lourd silence s’abattit dans la salle. Les 2 frères aidèrent leur frère à se relever.

Guillaume Doucet : - Putain de merde ! Mais c’est quoi ton problème ?

Faucheur (faisant craquer ses doigts en joignant ses mains) : - Mon problème, c’est les pendejos (= connards) dans votre genre qui s’attaquent aux femmes et croient pouvoir s’en tirer impunément.

Barman : - Hé ! Pas de bagarre dans mon bar !

Faucheur (tournant la tête vers le barman) : - C’est pas une bagarre, c’est un putain de règlement de comptes.

Julien Doucet (cassant une bouteille sur le rebord de la table) : - Attends un peu, trou du cul. Tu vas voir !

Guillaume Doucet : - Vas-y Julien ! Défonces-le !

L’homme se rua sur Faucheur et tenta de l’atteindre plusieurs fois à la tête avec le caisson de bouteille, mais Faucheur esquiva chacun de ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante.

Julien Doucet : - Putain ! Arrêtes de bouger !

Faucheur attrapa le poignet de l’homme, le retourna en le plaquant sur la table avec une clé de bras, puis lui brisa le bras avant de le jeter par terre. Le malheureux poussa un cri de douleur strident. Son frère Guillaume tenta d’attaquer Faucheur à son tour mais ce dernier l’attrapa au niveau du visage puis lui écrasa violemment la tête sur la table qui se cassa sur le coup.

Client : - Vous êtes malade ! Arrêtez !

Faucheur : - Restez en dehors de tout ça si vous voulez rester en vie.

Autre client (au barman) : - Louis, fermes le bar. Il va y avoir du rififi.

Le barman ferma les portes du bar à clés, puis retourna l’écriteau sur « fermé ». Les clients se rassemblèrent armés de choppes et de bouteilles.

Faucheur (aux frères Doucet) : - Je serai de nouveau à vous dans une minute.

Faucheur se retourna vers la foule en colère puis fit craquer les os de son cou.

Faucheur : - C’est quand vous voulez.

**Musique (Batman Arkham Knight - Superior Training) : https://youtu.be/TMt2DCX2iW8?t=137**

Un client se rua en hurlant sur Faucheur en tentant de lui décocher un coup de poing. Faucheur arrêta net le poing grâce à la paume de sa main et serra si fort que son adversaire tomba à genoux en hurlant et entendant les os de sa main craquer. Faucheur lui prit la tête à 2 mains, puis d’un puissant coup de genou, le mit K.O. en lui brisant la mâchoire dans une giclée de sang. Le client s’effondra sur le sol en perdant plusieurs de ses dents. Faucheur se mit aussitôt à courir en direction des autres clients, monta sur une table, sauta puis décocha un puissant coup de pied dans la tête d’un de ses adversaires comme s’il s’agissait d’un ballon de football avant de retomber sur le sol. Plusieurs clients tentèrent de l’atteindre en même temps, mais Faucheur évitait chacun de leurs coups avec une grande facilité, brisant leurs os à coup de poing et de coudes, fracassant leurs crâne sur le rebord des tables et achevant ceux qui étaient à terre en leur explosant littéralement le crâne d’un seul coup de botte.

Faucheur : - Vous pourriez faire un effort.

Voyant qu’ils ne gagneraient pas à mains nus, certains hommes braquèrent leurs revolvers sur Faucheur.

Client : - Transformez-le en passoire !

Les revolvers s’armèrent. Tout d’un coup, une sombre fumée noire sortit du corps de Faucheur.

Client : - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? De la fumée ?

Avant même que ses adversaires ne comprennent ce qui se passe, Faucheur dégaina ses 2 fusils de son manteau et tira en tournoyant comme une toupie, rechargeant entre chaque coup en faisant basculer en rythme le levier d’armement de ses armes à la seule force de ses poignets. Chacun de ses tirs raisonnaient comme des coups de tonnerre.

Faucheur : - Meurs ! Meurs ! MEURS !

En quelques secondes, Faucheur nettoya entièrement la pièce de ses occupants alors que les tirs fusaient tout autour de lui sans qu’un seul ne l’atteigne. Il était vain de tenter de se mettre à l’abri derrière les tables ou d’autres objets : ses balles étaient si puissantes qu’elles réduisaient en poussière tout ce qu’elles touchaient.

**Musique (Hotline Miami 2 - Videodrome (Level Clear)) : https://youtu.be/wMLknPRq5rI**

Une fois sa danse de la mort accomplie, Faucheur lâcha ses armes fumantes sur le sol en parquet. Un silence macabre s’abattit alors dans le bar. La pièce était jonchée de cadavres en partie déchiquetés baignant dans des marres de sang, des morceaux de tripes, d’organes et de membres recouvraient les tables, les murs et le sol, tandis qu’une forte odeur de poudre emplissait l’air. Faucheur ramassa ses fusils quand il entendit un bruit provenant de derrière le comptoir. Il y braqua aussitôt son fusil : c’était le barman en train de se relever, un fusil à double canon pointé sur Faucheur, les bras tremblant.

Barman (terrifié) : - Vous… Vous les avez tous tués.

Faucheur : - Ils l’ont cherché. Je les avaient pourtant mis en garde.

Barman : - Vous êtes un psychopathe.

Faucheur : - Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis un psychopathe de haut niveau.

Barman : - Qu’est-ce que ces hommes vous ont fait pour que vous les massacriez comme ça ?

Faucheur (ricanant) : - À moi ? Rien du tout. En revanche, ils ont mis une amie très proche en colère en faisant du mal à une jeune fille à qui cette amie tient beaucoup. Alors, je lui rend un petit service en lui apportant ces 3 crevures sur un plateau.

Barman : - Qu’est-ce que vous allez leur faire ?

Faucheur : - Oh, ce n’est pas à moi d’en décider. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, ils ont fait de vilaines choses, de très vilaines choses.

Barman (suant à grosses gouttes) : - Je suis désolé, mais vous venez de commettre un massacre dans mon établissement. Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir, posez vos armes à terre, s’il-vous-plaît. Ne… Ne m’obligez pas à tirer.

Faucheur : - Voyez-vous ça. (faisant basculer le levier de son fusil) Je vais vous apprendre une chose : il est inutile de porter une arme si on a peur de s’en servir.

Le barman tremblait tellement de peur qu’il n’arrivait pas à presser la détente, Faucheur tira, l’impact souffla le barman contre le mur derrière-lui, repeignant le mur de sang. Le malheureux reçu une décharge de chevrotine, 100 grammes de plomb, il mourut avant de toucher le sol. Faucheur rangea son fusil fumant dans son manteau, puis partit derrière le comptoir. Il arracha une affiche de recherche accrochée au mur puis ramassa une corde et des sacs en toile derrière le comptoir. Il enjamba les cadavres encore chauds et ligota fermement chacun des frères Doucet avant de les bâillonner avec des sacs. Soudain, une mystérieuse jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts, à la peau basanée, aux yeux et au rouge à lèvres violets assise en tailleur sur l’une des tables s’adressa à Faucheur d’un air malicieux. Elle ne portait pour seuls vêtements qu’une brassière, un mini short, des gants et des bottes, tous de couleur noir.

Jeune fille : - Bravo. Tu as battu ton record : à peine 30 minutes que tu débarques quelque-part et tu commences déjà à faire un bain de sang.

Faucheur (soupir) : - Épargnes-moi tes commentaires, tu veux ? Si j’avais besoin qu’on me sermonne sur mon comportement, j’irai à l’Église.

Jeune fille : - Je ne te sermonne pas, je ne fais que constater.

Faucheur : - Mais bien-sûr.

Faucheur traîna les 3 hommes à l’arrière du bar en sortant par la porte de derrière afin de ne pas être vu puis pissa contre le mur. Il siffla son cheval qui arriva au trot, installa un des frères sur la croupe du cheval, attacha les 2 autres à la scelle puis quitta discrètement la ville au grand galop en direction du château, suivi par la jeune fille en volant. Personne n’avait entendu la fusillade, un feu d’artifice ayant couvert les coups de feu. 2 heures plus tard, Faucheur arriva devant le pont-levis du château. Il retira son masque, descendit de son cheval, puis patienta pendant 2 longues minutes, les bras croisés en tapant du pied.

Jeune fille : - Tsssssk. Aucun comité d’accueil, quelle honte.

Faucheur : - Grrrrrr. Il faut tout faire soi-même.

Une fumée noire enroba Faucheur qui disparu avant de réapparaître à l’intérieur de la cour du château. Il actionna le levier d’abaissement du pont-levis, amena son cheval à l’intérieur par les rênes, ferma le pont-levis, puis pénétra dans le château. Il descendit dans les catacombes, puis entra dans la pièce humide où se trouvait Chacal et Chopper. Tous deux roupillaient à poings fermés, les pieds sur la table, Chopper poussant de grands ronflements. Faucheur frappa fortement la table de ses 2 mains, réveillant en sursaut Chacal et Chopper.

Faucheur : - Et après, on dit que les Mexicains passent leurs temps à faire la sieste.

Chopper : - Mais tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? J’ai failli avoir un attaque !

Chacal : - Tu es arrivé depuis combien de temps ?

Faucheur : - 10 minutes. J’ai vos hommes.

Chopper : - Parfait. Je vais les chercher.

Chacal : - Des témoins ?

Faucheur : - Disons que le croque-mort va pouvoir s’offrir une petite maison sur la Côte d’Azur dans les prochains jours.

Chacal (souriant) : - C’est bien, tu fais tourner l’économie locale. (se levant) Je vais prévenir la patronne, tu t’occupes de nos invités, Mako ?

Chopper : - Avec grand plaisir.

Les 3 hommes sortirent, Chacal disparu dans les couloirs tandis que Faucheur accompagna Chopper dans la cour. Perchée hors de vue sur un muret tel un chat de gouttière, la jeune fille qui avait accompagné Faucheur observait la scène.

Chopper (voyant 2 des frères en sang sur le sol) : - La vache, ils ont morflés. Tu les as traînés du village jusqu’ici comme ça ?

Faucheur (détachant la corde de la selle) : - Ouais. Tu sais ce que c’est : au Texas, il y a une vraie tradition du rodéo.

Faucheur fit basculer l’homme installé sur son cheval, il tomba lourdement sur le sol pavé en hurlant.

Homme : - Putain de merde, ça va pas non ?

Faucheur (lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre) : - Te plains pas, tu as voyagé en 1ère classe.

Chopper relia chacun des hommes au niveau du cou avec une chaîne, coupa les liens de leurs pieds puis les releva. Pendant ce temps, Faucheur reconduit le cheval dans son box et lui retira sa selle.

Chopper : - Beau boulot. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Faucheur (donnant l’affichette à Chopper) : - Non merci. Si je dois supporter leurs sales tronches 1 minute de plus, je leurs ouvre la poitrine et leur arrache le cœur. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Chopper (pliant l’affichette puis la rangeant dans la poche de son pantalon) : - Bonne nuit.

Faucheur se changea en fumée noire puis s’envola, rejoignant sa chambre par une fenêtre située plusieurs mètres plus haut et suivi par la jeune fille.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Pride) : https://youtu.be/gweNNwVMClw**

Chopper (tirant sur la chaîne) : - Allez, tas de minables. Avancez.

Chopper emmena les 3 captifs à l’intérieur du château en les guidant en file indienne avec une chaîne tels des prisonniers de Guantanamo. Tous 3 étaient sales et avaient du mal à marcher. Ils arrivèrent à l’entrée de l’escalier menant aux catacombes.

Chopper : - Attention à la marche.

Simon (en peloton de tête) : - La quoi ?

Sur ces mots, Simon glissa et dégringola les marches, entraînant ses 2 frères avec lui, tous trois hurlant de douleur.

Chopper (plissant les yeux) : - (Quels crétins. Au moins, on gagne du temps).

Chopper descendit les escaliers puis traîna à même le sol les prisonniers assommés dans les couloirs. Pendant ce temps, Lena s’agitait dans son sommeil en serrant la couverture dans ses mains, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Lena : - Non, NON ! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-là ! La touchez pas !

Amélie reposa un livre qu’elle lisait et posa sa main sur l’épaule de Lena. Lena se retourna vers Amélie en ouvrant les yeux, elle suait à grosses gouttes et avait du mal à respirer. Amélie releva Lena en la prenant doucement dans ses bras, puis la serra fortement contre sa poitrine en lui caressant les cheveux.

Amélie : - Shhhhh Tout va bien, tout va bien. Je suis là... Racontes-moi tout.

Lena (pleurant) : - C’était horrible. J’entends ses cris, je l’entend m’appeler au secours, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Amélie : - C’est juste un cauchemar, trésor. C’est fini maintenant.

Lena : - Tout est de ma faute, je n’ai pas réussi à la protéger, je n’étais pas assez forte.

Amélie : - Tu n’y es pour rien, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. (embrassant Lena) Tu es en sécurité ici, plus personne ne peut te faire du mal. Essayes de te rendormir, d’accord ?

Amélie : - D’accord.

Lena ferma les yeux, Amélie l’enroba dans la couverture et s’allongea contre l’oreiller en serrant Lena dans ses bras.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 3 - The Forebearer) : https://youtu.be/aFa1lttaUe0**

Au même moment, Chopper était arrivé à la chambre de torture avec les prisonniers. Il les enchaîna en croix au mur par les poignets, leur retira leurs masques puis leur balança à chacun un sceau d’eau bouillante pour les réveiller. Les 3 frères s’agitèrent en hurlant de douleur, déboussolés.

Chopper : - Debout, les Belles au Bois Dormant.

Guillaume Doucet : - Putain, où est-ce qu’on est ?

Chopper (reposant le sceau sur le sol) : - En Enfer.

Simon Doucet : - Mako ? Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Julien Doucet : - Qu’est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Chopper (s’asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise en croisant les bras sur le dossier) : - Honnêtement, j’hésite entre vous arracher les couilles, vous éviscérer, ou vous enterrer vivants…. Je sais (mimant avec ses mains) : je vais vous arracher les couilles, puis vous enterrez vivants sous un pot de fleur, puis vous déterrer, vous éviscérer et vous enterrer à nouveau. C’est ça qui est bien avec une tombe peu profonde.

Simon Doucet (suant à grosses gouttes) : - Attends Mako. Restons calmes. On peut s’arranger, hein ?

Chopper : - Oh, ça j’adore. Le moment où vous me suppliez de vous épargnez. Dites-toujours, qu’est-ce que vous me proposez pour sauver votre peau ?

Au même instant, Chacal avait rejoint la chambre de Lena. Il toqua à la porte et entra, une paire de bottes à la main.

Chacal (posant les bottes sur le sol) : - Madame, ils sont arrivés.

Amélie (souriante) : - Magnifique. Vous n’avez pas encore commencé, j’espère ?

Chacal : - Bien sûr que non, on attend vos ordres. (hésitant) Heu, puis-je ? C’est que vous risquez de tâcher les couvertures et...

Amélie (décroisant ses jambes) : - Je t’en prie.

Chacal s’assit au bord du lit, Amélie donna chacun de ses pieds à Chacal qui la déchaussa de ses bottes ensanglantées et lui chaussa des bottes propres avant de se relever. Amélie posa délicatement Lena sur le lit puis sortit du lit en s’attachant les cheveux.

Amélie : - Soit un ange et reste avec Lena le temps que je revienne. Si elle se réveille, pas un mot de tout ça, compris ?

Chacal (faisant un salut militaire) : - Bien-sûr, Patronne. J’appliquerai au pied de la lettre l’expression : « muet comme une tombe ».

Amélie (souriant en caressant les cheveux de Chacal qui rougit alors) : - Bon garçon.

Amélie prit le portrait et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Chacal s’assit dans un fauteuil près du lit et lit un journal posé dessus. Lena ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Lena : - Jamison ?

Chacal (pliant son journal) : - Salut Lena.

Lena : - Où est Amélie ?

Chacal : - Ne t’en fais pas, elle s’est juste absentée. Elle va bientôt revenir.

Lena : - D’accord… Dis, ce que Monsieur Mako m’a raconté à son sujet, ce qui lui est arrivé il y a 6 ans, et pourquoi vous vivez tous les deux ici depuis toutes ces années, c’est bien vrai ?

Chacal (prenant les mains de Lena) : - Tout est vrai, du début à la fin.

Lena (observant le feu de cheminée) : - Au début, elle me faisait très peur, chaque jour, je craignais qu’elle me fasse souffrir par pur plaisir. Mais, quand je lui ai raconté ce qui nous été arrivé à moi et à Emily, elle est soudainement redevenue douce et gentille avec moi. Comme si… il y avait 2 personnes totalement opposées l’une de l’autre qui vivaient en elle, un peu comme les 2 faces d’une dame de pique.

Chacal : - C’est vrai qu’elle peut paraître froide et cruelle au premier abord, mais quand on apprend à la connaître, on découvre que c’est une personne très douce et gentille. Crois-moi, moi et Mako lui devons beaucoup.

Lena : - Elle m’a dit « qu’elle s’occuperait de tout ». J’ai un affreux pressentiment, est-ce qu’elle va...

Chacal : - Désolé, c’est un secret. Sois patiente, tu ne le regrettera pas. Essayes de te rendormir, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Lena : - D’accord.

Lena se rendormit tandis que Chacal se replongea dans sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, Amélie descendait l’escalier menant aux catacombes.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - The Pendulum) : https://youtu.be/rGyWJwcFNnw**

Simon Doucet : - Voilà notre dernière offre, Mako : notre ferme et notre bétail ! Pitié ! On quittera la région, tu ne nous reverra plus jamais !

Chopper (fronçant les sourcils) : - Sérieusement, vous vous croyez où ? Aucune fortune sur cette Terre ne peut racheter ce que vous avez fait.

Guillaume Doucet : - Espèce d’enfoiré ! Crevure !

Julien Doucet : - Salopard !

Amélie (entrant dans la pièce) : - Alors les voilà, les 3 terreurs.

Julien Doucet : - C’est qui elle ? Ta femme ? T’es pas un peu trop vieux pour elle ?

Chopper (sortant le fer rouge du feu) : - Sale merdeux. Je vais te-

Chopper fut interrompu dans son élan par Amélie qui s’approcha de Julien. Elle lui agrippa les couilles en serrant très fort, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Amélie : - Surveilles tes paroles, Ducon. Tu es sous mon toit. (à Mako) Ils ont avoué ?

Chopper (remettant le fer rouge au feu) : - Non. Ils croient que le Code d’Euric est toujours en vigueur : ils veulent racheter leur crime contre de l’argent. (ancien Code juridique latin du royaume Wisigoth s’étendant du Sud de la Gaule à la majeure partie de l’Espagne au Haut Moyen-Âge)

Amélie (lâchant prise) : - Alors, en plus d’être détestables, ils sont également profondément stupides. (montrant la photo) J’imagine que vous reconnaissez ces deux jeunes filles ? Une grande rousse et une petite brunette.

Simon Doucet : - Désolé, ça ne nous dit absolument rien. Pas vrai, les gars ?

Guillaume et Julien Doucet (ensemble) : - Non, rien du tout.

Amélie posa le portrait sur la table en soupirant, puis retira ses gants avant de les poser sur la table, révélant de longs doigts fins et souples. Elle s’approcha de Simon, lui prit la tête à 2 mains en fronçant le regard, puis lui griffa lentement les joues de ses ongles longs et solides. Ses ongles tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs, Amélie lui déchira lentement la peau en lambeaux tout en savourant les cris de douleurs de sa victime, son sang coulant sur ses ongles. Devant un tel spectacle, ses 2 frères détournèrent le regard en fermant les yeux.

Amélie (le regard perçant) : - Tu mens très mal, crétin. La grande s’appelle Emily, elle était couturière, très appréciée de ses clients. La petite s’appelle Lena Oxton, elle était factrice, pleine d’énergie et travailleuse. Jusqu’au soir où totalement ivres d’alcool, vous êtes partis leurs rendre visite à l’improviste chez elles il y a un peu plus de 15 jours. Et vous avez commis l’un des crimes les plus barbares qui soit.

Simon Doucet (pleurant) : - Pitié, on est désolés ! Si on pouvait revenir en arrière…

Amélie (enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans la chaire jusqu’à atteindre les os du crâne en serrant les dents) : - Mais justement, vous ne pouvez pas.

Chopper (couvrant les épaules d’Amélie de son manteau et gardant ses mains sur ses épaules) : - Madame, vous êtes bouleversée. Vous devriez retournez vous reposer avant d’attraper froid. Je prend le relais avec Jamison.

Amélie : - Très bien.

Amélie lâcha sa victime, lava ses mains pleines de sang dans une bassine d’eau glacée placée sur la table, se sécha les mains avec une serviette puis renfila ses gants avant de reprendre le portrait.

Amélie (à Chopper) : - Gardez celui du milieu en vie jusqu’à mon retour et faites mourir les 2 autres à petit feu. Je veux qu’ils payent au centuple pour ce qu’ils ont fait à mon petit ange… Je comptes sur votre imagination.

Chopper : - Avec grand plaisir.

Chopper s’approcha des prisonniers un couteau à la main.

Guillaume Doucet : - Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ce couteau ? Arrêtes !

Chopper déchira les vêtements des 3 hommes tandis qu’Amélie quitta la pièce, le manteau de Chopper sur ses épaules et rejoignit la chambre de Lena.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - The Pendulum) : https://youtu.be/rGyWJwcFNnw**

Amélie (donnant le manteau de Chopper à Chacal) : - Tu peux aller rejoindre Mako. Amuses-toi bien.

Chacal : - Bien Patronne. J’ai attendu ce moment avec impatience toute la soirée.

Chacal rejoignit la porte tandis qu’Amélie posa le portrait sur la table de chevet avant de s’allonger sur le lit un livre à la main en prenant Lena dans ses bras.

Amélie : - Un instant, Jamison.

Chacal (se retournant) : - Patronne ?

Amélie (faisant un signe du doigt) : - Approches.

Chacal s’exécuta, Amélie mit son bras autour de son cou puis murmura à son oreille en lui posant l’autre main sur la joue.

Chacal (souriant) : - Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame.

Chacal quitta la chambre le manteau de Mako sur les épaules en refermant la porte puis rejoignit les catacombes avec du café, un panier de pommes et un plat de biscuits. Les 3 hommes étaient désormais pratiquement nus, ne leurs restant que leurs caleçons, tandis que les outils de Chopper étaient étalés sur la table.

Chacal : - Je nous ai apporté des amuses-gueules. La nuit va être très longue.

Chopper : - Elle va être encore plus longue pour eux. (sortant l’affichette de sa poche) On raconte toujours qu’un dessin vaut mieux qu’un long discours, alors regardez bien.

Chopper montra l’affichette à chacun des frères puis la changea en boule.

Chopper (forçant Simon à ouvrir la bouche en lui appuyant sur les joues) : - Fais « Aaaaaaaaaah ! »

Chopper lui enfonça la boule de papier dans la bouche, la changeant ainsi en bâillon.

Chopper (enfonçant le bâillon avec son doigt) : - Tiens, mon gars. Perds pas la boule.

Chacal (riant) : - Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là.

**Musique (Billy the Kid (Gary Lionelli) - Fandango) : https://youtu.be/ReiIG4VcdH4**

Pendant ce temps, dans une luxueuse chambre située au dernier étage du château, Faucheur était allongé en caleçon sur son lit les bras croisés derrière la tête, un cigare à la bouche, son masque posé dans un petit coffret et ses vêtements posés sur son fauteuil. Des lampes électriques accrochés aux murs éclairaient la pièce, tandis qu’appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre grand ouverte, la jeune fille contemplait la lune se reflétant dans le lac, le sourire aux lèvres en se tenant le visage à 2 mains.

Jeune fille : - Je suis curieuse de savoir quels supplices l’ogre et le petit démon réservent à ces pauvres types.

Faucheur : - Si tu veux aller profiter du spectacle, ne te gênes surtout pas. Ça me fera des vacances.

Jeune fille : - Allons. Apprends à t’amuser, vieux ronchon.

Faucheur : - Je suis membre de la NRA (National Rifle Association) : ma grande passion, c’est le tir sportif, pas la torture. Et puis, je ne voulais pas gâcher le plaisir à Mako et Jamison en faisant le sacrifice Aztèque à ces enfoirés.

Jeune fille (soupirante) : - Toujours à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

La jeune fille se retourna, monta à quatre pattes sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur Faucheur et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine d’un air malicieux.

Jeune fille : - Pourtant, même si tu ne le montres pas, tu as de la compassion pour cette pauvre petite. (dessinant du doigt un cercle sur la poitrine de Faucheur) Il y a donc bien un petit cœur tendre qui bat derrière cette lourde armure de Chevalier Noir.

Faucheur : - Gardes tes flatteries pour toi.

Jeune fille : - Restes-ici si tu veux, moi, je ne voudrai rater le spectacle pour rien au monde. C’est bien plus divertissant qu’une banale pendaison. (prenant la tête de Faucheur à 2 mains et l’embrassant sur le front) SMAC ! Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves.

Faucheur (fronçant les sourcils) : - Olivia…

Sombra (appuyant sur le nez de Faucheur avec son doigt en souriant) : - Boop !

Sombra fit un « au revoir » de la main puis disparut dans un écran de fumée.

Faucheur (tapotant la cendre de son cigare dans un cendrier) : - Bon débarras. Sucia pequeña bestia (= sale petite peste).

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Pride) : https://youtu.be/gweNNwVMClw**

Au même moment, dans la chambre de torture, Chopper était fin prêt à mettre en application ses compétences de boucher. Sombra apparu à travers un nuage de fumée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, puis observa la scène accroupie. Chopper retira son bandana, révélant un sourire carnassier terrifiant d’effroi ses victimes. Un gros cigare à la bouche, il s’approcha de Guillaume une pince coupante à la main en le fusillant de ses grands yeux bleus, lui attrapa la main, puis lui passa les doigts dans la pince.

Chopper : - Alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver sans défense, hein ?

Guillaume Doucet (pleurant) : - Je t’en supplie, Mako. Ne fais pas ça !

Chopper (fronçant le regard) : - Me supplier ? Comme quand cette pauvre Emily t’a supplié d’arrêter les larmes aux yeux ?

Sombra (souriante) : - (Ça commence, ça commence !)

Chopper (coupant le doigt) : - Arrêtes de chialer, soit un homme pour une fois. Il t’en reste encore 9. Non, pas un mot. Je vais vous raconter moi-même en détails ce qui s’est passé il y a de cela un peu plus de 15 jours. (coupant les doigts et les orteils au fur et à mesure alors que Guillaume hurlait de douleur) Après avoir essuyé un énième refus, vous avez tous les 3 suivis Emily jusqu’à chez elle en vous assurant qu’elle était bien seule, puis vous lui avez demandé des faveurs. Naturellement, elle a refusé et vous a demandé de quitter sa propriété. Furieux, vous l’avez soudainement encerclé comme une meute de loups. Julien s’est placé derrière elle et lui a attrapé les bras tandis que tu lui arrachait ses vêtements et que Simon faisait le gué. Puis vous vous êtes relayés, chacun votre tour. Après tout, c’est important de savoir partager dans une fratrie, pas vrai ? Elle hurlait et se débattait aussi fort qu’elle pouvait, appelant au secours. Hélas, c’était le soir et vous étiez dans une petite maison profondément isolée dans les bois. Personne ne pouvait l’entendre hurler... Enfin, presque personne.

Une fois tous les doigts et les orteils coupés, Chopper détacha sa victime, la traîna au centre de la pièce avant de la suspendre par les poignets à un croc de boucher suspendu au plafond au centre de la pièce. Puis il rejoignit la table, prit un long couteau à la lame très fine et posa la bassine d’eau glacée sur une table à roulettes avant de revenir vers l’homme en train de se vider de son sang.

Chopper (plaçant la bassine d’eau sous les pieds de sa victime) : - Vous savez, il y a des années de cela, alors que je n’étais qu’un jeune soldat de 20 ans dans la Marine royale Britannique, j’ai eu l’occasion d’être stationné dans le comptoir commercial de Shanghai. Une ville merveilleuse, et une culture très riche. Et devinez quoi ? Les Chinois ne manquent pas d’imagination quand il s’agit de mettre à mort les criminels. Un jour, j’ai eu la chance d’assister à l’exécution d’un homme qui avait commis le même crime que vous. Le supplice auquel il avait été condamné s’appelle le Lingchi, « la mort des 1000 coupures » : on découpe À VIF le corps du condamné membre par membre. J’espère que vous allez aimer ma petite démonstration.

Julien Doucet : - Non Mako ! Laisses-le !

Chopper (pointant son couteau sur Julien) : - La ferme ! Tu es le suivant.

Pendant 25 longues minutes, Chopper mutila en humant le corps du malheureux hurlant de douleur tandis que Chacal observait la scène assis sur la table en croquant une pomme. Peu a peu, le sang rougit la bassine d’eau et le tablier de Chopper. Couvert de sang, l’homme finit par mourir d’hémorragie. Le visage de Sombra était emplit de joie. Chopper trempa son couteau dans la bassine et l’essuya avec une serviette avant de la reposer sur la table. Puis il prit un immense hachoir et s’apprêta à décapiter le cadavre encore chaud.

Sombra (serrant les poings devant elle) : - (Oui, oui. Vas-y !)

Chacal : - Non Mako. La Patronne veut qu’on garde leurs corps en un seul morceau. Elle a des projets.

Sombra (tapant de déception du poing sur le sol) : - (Merda ! (= Merde !) Juste au meilleur moment !)

Chopper (détachant le cadavre du crochet puis le rattachant sur le mur à côté de ses frères) : - Elle souhaite les faire empailler ?

Chacal : - Pas exactement. Disons… qu’elle compte faire d’une pierre 2 coups. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

Chopper (reposant son hachoir sur la table) : - Soit.

**Musique (Batman Arkham Asylum - Scarecrow Theme) : https://youtu.be/lxb1ofLKqG0**

Chopper détacha le frère de gauche puis le suspendu au crochet. Chacal descendit de la table tandis que Chopper se versa une tasse de café en s’asseyant sur une chaise.

Chacal (déplaçant la bassine) : - À ton tour, Julien.

Julien Doucet : - Tu vas me découper en morceaux comme Guillaume ?

Chacal (agitant son doigt en fermant les yeux) : - Tssssk Tssssk Tssssk Non non non... Pour toi, j’ai prévu quelque-chose de plus, comment dire… « chaleureux ». Mako, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ?

Chopper : - Bien-sûr. 1 sucre ou 2 dans ton café ?

Chacal : - 2.

Chopper mit 2 sucres dans le café de Chacal puis décrocha l’homme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Chacal l’attrapa par les cheveux et le mis à genoux devant la bassine pleine de sang. Chopper retourna se rasseoir en buvant son café avec des biscuits.

Sombra : - (Qu’est-ce que tu prépares, pequeño demonio (= petit démon) ?

Chacal : - Je vais vous raconter la suite de l’histoire : Lena revient du village avec un panier de courses. Elle entend les cris d’Emily et accourt en laissant tomber ses affaires. Quand elle voit ce qui se passe, elle tente de la secourir mais tu l’attrapes par derrière. Elle essayes de se débattre en vain, et tu l’obliges à regarder la scène.

Chacal plongea soudainement la tête de l’homme dans la bassine de sang pendant 2 minutes puis la retira en tirant par les cheveux.

Chacal : - En voyant Emily souffrir, elle vous ordonnes d’arrêter mais vous ne l’écoutez pas. Et vous lui dites même qu’elle va y passer elle aussi, avec chacun d’entre vous. TU ENTENDS ? CHACUN D’ENTRE VOUS ! À TOUR DE RÔLE !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Chacal exécuta le supplice de la noyade, plongeant encore et encore la tête de l’homme dans l’eau glacée pendant qu’il se débattait en buvant la tasse, ne lui laissant que quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle entre chaque noyade. Après 20 longues minutes, le supplice s’arrêta enfin. Chopper raccrocha l’homme sur le crochet, Chacal sortit le fer rouge du feu puis brûla l’homme à plusieurs reprises sur l’ensemble du corps en savourant ses cris.

Chacal (tournant autour de Julien) : - T’aimes l’alcool, hein ? Et bien, moi, j’adore le feu. C’est à la fois magnifique, lumineux, chaud, et destructeur. J’imagine que tu n’as jamais entendu parler de « la bougie romaine », pas vrai ? Et bien, tu vas le découvrir tout de suite.

Chacal éteignit le fer rouge en le plongeant dans la bassine d'eau glacée, puis plaça sous le prisonnier une autre grande bassine en cuivre elle aussi posée sur une planche à roulettes, elle était remplie d’alcool de pomme, d’huile et de résine d’arbre. Il remplit un sceau dans la bassine qu’il déversa ensuite sur la tête de Julien, lui enduisant tout le corps alors qu’il avait du mal à respirer. Une forte odeur d’alcool emplit alors l’air. Chacal mit des lunettes de soleil au verres jaunes et ouvrit une petite boîte d’allumette.

Chacal (sa tasse de café à la main) : - Il s’agit d’une méthode d’exécution imaginée par l’empereur romain Néron : pour faire simple, il transformait des condamnés en torches humaines pour éclairer ses banquets lors de ses fêtes privées.

Julien Doucet (terrifié) : - Oh, mon Dieu. Tu ne vas pas…

Chacal (souriant diaboliquement) : - Oh que si. (allumant l’allumette grâce à l’une de ses mèches de cheveux tout en buvant son café) Va brûler en Enfer pour l’éternité, connard.

Chacal balança l’allumette avec son pouce comme une pièce de monnaie dans la bassine. Une immense colonne de feu jaillit alors, illuminant toute la pièce. L’homme s’enflamma comme un fétu de paille, ses cris déchiraient la pièce tandis que sa peau crépitait comme celle d’un poulet rôtissant à la broche. Une odeur infecte de chair brûlée emplit l’air, Chacal respira à pleins poumons en fermant les yeux, puis expira en rouvrant les yeux pour contempler les flammes tout en buvant sa tasse de café, tandis que Simon Doucet hurlait de terreur à travers son bâillon.

Sombra (mangeant une galette de maïs) : - (Wahou. Ça c’est du spectacle.)

Les cris raisonnaient dans toute la pièce en ricochant sur les murs, parvenant même à atteindre les oreilles de Lena à travers la plomberie tellement ils étaient puissants.

Lena (rouvrant les yeux) : - Quels sont ces cris ?

Amélie : - Rien de grave, poussin. Sûrement Jamison qui vient de se cogner le petit orteil dans un coin de meuble.

Lena (se rendormant) : - D’accord.

Chopper (à Simon) : Alors ? Tu sais ce que ça fait maintenant de voir quelqu’un qu’on aime souffrir devant ses yeux en étant impuissant ?

Simon Doucet (gardant les yeux baissés, des larmes coulant de ses yeux) : …

Chopper : - C’est bien ce que je pensais.

Chacal (regardant sa montre à gousset accroché à sa ceinture) : - Quelle heure est-il ? Wahou ! Déjà 4 heures du matin. Il est temps d’aller nous coucher. Tu viens Mako ?

Chopper : - Je te rejoins dans un instant.

Chacal : - Ça marche.

Chacal quitta la pièce avec le plateau. Chopper s’approcha de Simon, ouvrit son caleçon avec son gros doigt et regarda au niveau du sexe.

Chopper (souriant) : - (Brave petite. Tu ne l’as pas raté… Monsieur Lacroix serait fier de toi.)

Chopper quitta à son tour la pièce avec son manteau puis partit rejoindre Chacal dans leur chambre. La lumière des flammes continuant d’éclairer la pièce, tandis que consumée par le feu, la chair de Julien continuait de fondre, laissant apparaître les muscles et les os.

Sombra : - Ah, l’heure de l’entracte. Allons nous coucher nous aussi, je sens que le final va être spectaculaire.

Sombra disparu à son tour dans un écran de fumée, puis réapparu dans la chambre de Faucheur. Elle s’allongea sur le lit en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et s’endormit. Elle était si légère que Faucheur ne sentit même pas sa présence. Au même instant, dans une autre chambre, alors que Chacal dormait profondément le sourire aux lèvres après avoir bu une tisane, Chopper, alors vêtu d’un caleçon et d’un débardeur Marcel, scrutait d’un air mélancolique une chemise qu’il tenait dans une main, tenant dans l’autre une bouteille de rhum qu’il s’enfila d’un trait avant de s’effondrer sur son lit.

**Musique (Far Cry 5 - Safe and sound) : https://youtu.be/xv7fFwFEekY**

La nuit passa, puis le soleil se leva à nouveau.

Sombra (s’étirant en baillant) : - Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que t’as raté hier soir.

Faucheur (se réveillant) : - Ça t’a plu ?

Sombra : - Un peu oui. Ils feraient d’excellents bourreaux.

Faucheur : - Ils n’ont donc pas perdu la main.

Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte.

Faucheur : - Oui ?

Chacal : - Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse avec nous, Gabriel ?

Faucheur : - Oui. Je m’habille et je vous rejoint.

Chacal : - OK.

Quelques instants plus tard, les 3 amis prenaient le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse en profitant du soleil, Faucheur mangeait des œufs au plat tandis que Chacal et Chopper mangeaient tous deux des toasts avec de la confiture, tous trois buvaient du café. Perchée sur le rebord d’un toit, Sombra écoutait leur conversation en mangeant avec les doigts une assiette de tortillas grillées et de bananes frites.

Faucheur : - Ils sont tous morts ?

Chacal : - Non, il reste l’aîné. Madame Lacroix a ordonné à ce qu’on le garde en vie jusqu’à son retour.

Faucheur : - Celui qui...

Chacal: - Oui. Elle lui aurait arraché toute la peau du visage si Mako ne l’avait pas arrêtée.

Faucheur : - Elle est vraiment en pétards alors.

Chacal : - Un peu oui. Mais on a bien réglé leur compte aux 2 autres : Mako a saigné le sien comme un goret. Quant à moi, j’ai changé le mien en torche humaine.

Faucheur (souriant) : - Ça ne m’étonnes pas de toi : tu as toujours eu le sens du spectacle. Ça t’as rappelé des souvenirs, pas vrai ?

Chacal : - Tu ne peux pas imaginer. C’était comme dans un rêve. J’ai eu l’impression de revivre cette époque où l’on semait tous ensemble le chaos derrière les lignes ennemies.

Faucheur : - Je n’en doute pas. Pour être honnête, cette mission d’extraction dans le village m’a aussi fait du bien.

Chacal : - Au fait, t’as pas eu trop de mal quand t’es parti les chercher ? Pour la langue je veux dire.

Faucheur : - Non, depuis que je suis partit vivre en Floride il y a 6 ans, j’ai eu l’occasion de pratiquer avec des immigrés ainsi qu’avec des Cadiens du Texas, du Mississippi et de Louisiane (descendants des colons français Acadiens du Canada déportés par les Britanniques lors de la période du « Grand Dérangement »), bien que le gouvernement fédéral fasse tout pour les angliciser et que des migrants anglophones ne cessent d’affluer. Et vous ?

Chacal : - On ne peut parler anglais qu’entre nous. Heureusement que Madame Lacroix a toute une collection de livres étrangers dans sa bibliothèque, sans ça, on aurait définitivement perdu notre langue après toutes ces années. (riant) Remarques, c’est pas comme si on parlait comme tous ces richards maniérés d’aristos de Londres.

Faucheur (riant) : - En tout cas, vous êtes bien assimilés : ça fait 1 h 30 qu’on mange.

Chacal (levant l’index en souriant) : - Dans ce pays, le repas est un moment très important : il faut prendre le temps de le savourer et de le partager.

**Musique (The Last of Us - The Last of Us (You and Me)) : https://youtu.be/GVhH3KzOyFo**

Faucheur (voyant Chopper pensif) : - Ça ne vas pas Mako ? Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas.

Chopper (le regard baissé sur son plat) : - Emily et la petite Lena… C’est de ma faute ce qui leur ait arrivé…

Faucheur : - Comment ça ?

Chopper : - Il y a environ 3 semaines, je me suis rendu au village pour faire rapiécer une chemise que j’avais accidentellement déchirée lors d’une partie de chasse. En rentrant dans le petit magasin de couture qu’Emily tenait, j’ai entendu l’aîné des frères Doucet, Simon, lui faire la cour avec insistance. Il lui disait qu’il avait une très bonne situation, qu’il pourrait l’entretenir, qu’elle n’aurait plus besoin de travailler. Elle lui a demandé sèchement de partir, il lui a fait un commentaire salace et elle l’a giflée. Furieux, il l’a plaquée contre le mur et s’est mis à l’étrangler. Je l’ai immédiatement attrapé à la gorge avec ma chaîne. Je l’ai traîné jusqu’à moi puis l’ai balancé dans la rue principale. Il était couvert de boue et il avait du mal à respirer, son cou était rouge comme une tomate. Tous les passant se sont mis à nous regarder, ils n’en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Je lui ai hurlé que si jamais il revenait à nouveau importuner Emily ou tenter de lever la main sur elle, je m’assurerai personnellement qu’il passe le reste de sa vie dans une chaise roulante à manger sa nourriture avec une paille. Puis je lui ai dit de se souvenir de mon nom. Il eu tellement peur qu’il est repartit illico en se chiant dessus, humilié. Je suis ensuite retourné dans le magasin pour voir comment allait Emily, elle était en état de choc. Je l’ai rassuré en lui disant que c’était terminé et qu’elle n’avait plus rien à craindre de lui. Elle fut très surprise que je lui parle dans sa langue maternelle. Pour me remercier, elle voulu m’offrir la réparation. J’ai décliné poliment en lui disant que ce n’était pas la peine mais elle a insisté. J’ai cédé. On a discuté ensemble pendant qu’elle travaillait. D’après ses dires, ça faisait un moment qu’il lui tournait autour. Je lui ai proposé de l’accompagner porter plainte à la gendarmerie pour harcèlement mais elle a refusé, disant qu’elle ne voulait pas faire d’histoires… Ce fut la première et dernière fois que l’ai vu en vie. Jamais je n’oublierai son visage doux et son magnifique sourire. (posant ses couverts puis joignant ses mains en posant les coudes sur la table) J’aurai dû me douter qu’il ne s’arrêterait pas là. J’aurai mieux fait de le traîner dans une ruelle à l’abri des regards et de lui briser le coup avant de le faire disparaître en donnant son cadavre aux cochons.

Faucheur : - Tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Personne ne pouvait se douter de la tournure que prendraient les choses.

Chopper : - Si seulement j’avais su que depuis toutes ces années où elle s’était installée ici,

Lena était sa compagne. J’aurai pu les sauver toutes les deux.

Chacal : - Ça n’aurait rien changé : même si tu savais ce qui se passait, tu serait arrivé trop tard : leur maison est à 2 heures de cheval au galop d’ici.

Chopper : …

Faucheur : - Écoutes. Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, mais tu peux toujours agir sur le présent. Lena est forte, elle surmontera tout ça.

Chopper : - Je sais, elle est forte… Mais pas invincible.

Chacal : - Personne ne l’est. Mais elle n’est plus toute seule maintenant, elle est de nouveau avec nous. Et puis, elle a l’affection de Madame Lacroix.

Chopper (reprenant ses couverts en soupirant) : - Vous avez raison.

Les 3 amis finirent de manger, puis rejoignirent les catacombes. Au même instant, Lena avait fini de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Amélie.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - The Pendulum) : https://youtu.be/rGyWJwcFNnw**

Amélie (prenant la main de Lena) : - Viens, j’ai une surprise pour toi.

Lena : - Une surprise ?

Amélie : - Oui, suis moi.

Amélie guida Lena à travers les couloirs jusqu’aux catacombes. Intimidée par l’obscurité et l’humidité, Lena sentit un grand frisson lui traverser le corps.

Amélie : - N’aies pas peur, il n’y a rien à craindre. Promis.

Lena : - Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ?

Amélie : - J’ai envie que nous prenions un nouveau départ toutes les deux. C’est pourquoi j’aimerai te présenter quelques personnes.

Lena : - Qui donc ?

Amélie : - Tu verras.

Une lanterne à la main, Amélie traversa les catacombes éclairées par des lampes à pétrole avec Lena, puis rentra dans la chambre de torture. Faucheur, Chopper et Chacal étaient tous assis autour d’une table en train de jouer aux dominos à la lumière d’une lampe à pétrole, tandis que Sombra était de nouveau accroupie dans un coin sombre à l’abri des regards. Les cadavres des 2 frères étaient accrochés au mur, tandis que le 3e encore vivant était suspendu par les mains au croc de boucher. Prise d’effroi, Lena joint ses mains devant sa bouche, terrifiée. Elle ne croyait pas ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Amélie (le bras autour du cou de Lena) : - Trésor. Je te présente les frères Doucet. Les 3 salopards qui s’en sont pris à toi et à Emily.

Lena (abasourdie) : - Mais… Quand ?! Comment ?!

Amélie : - Gabriel ici présent a eu la gentillesse de nous les ramener du village la nuit dernière pendant que tu dormais.

Lena (se tournant vers Faucheur) : - Monsieur Reyes ?!

Faucheur (se tournant vers Lena) : - Salut Lena. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Lena : - Mais... Votre visage… Je croyais que vous aviez été tué !

Faucheur (souriant) : - Disons juste que… Je suis revenu d’entre les morts.

Lena : - Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous arrivé ?

Faucheur : - 15 jours.

Sombra : - (Génial ! C’est plus de la magie, c’est du théâtre.)

Lena : - Je… Il faut que je m’assoie un instant.

Lena s’assit sur un tabouret, puis regarda les 2 cadavres.

Lena : - Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Chacal : - Le sanguinolent, c’est Guillaume. Le rôtit, ou du moins, ce qu’il en reste, c’est Julien.

Lena : - Et le dernier ?

Chopper : - C’est Simon. Il est juste en état de choc. Attends un instant.

Chopper se leva, pris la bassine pleine de sang, puis la vida d’un seul coup sur Simon pour le réveiller avant de retourner s’asseoir à la table. L’homme était méconnaissable : le visage en sang et défiguré, couvert de pue et de mouches, les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lena qui se leva alors de son tabouret, cette dernière eu comme un déclic. Elle revit alors la nuit tragique où elle perdit Emily.

18 jours plus tôt, département de Haute-Savoie, forêt de montagne, maison de Lena et Emily, 19 h 00, nuit sombre et orageuse, lune à demi pleine.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Fifth Laboratory) : https://youtu.be/lF6cRCb9u8M**

Lena (se débattant en hurlant) : - Lâchez-là bande d’enfoirés ! La touchez pas !

Simon (tenant Emily par les cuisses, le pantalon baissé) : - Causes toujours ! Quand on en aura fini avec elle, ça sera ton tour ! En attendant, profites du spectacle !

En entendant les cris déchirants mêlés de pleurs d’Emily, Lena donna un puissant coup de tête arrière à Julien qui la tenait par les bras, lui brisant le nez.

Julien (lâchant prise en tombant sur le sol, les mains sur le nez ensanglanté) : - Putain de merde ! La sale petite pute, elle m’a cassé le nez !

Aussitôt, Lena lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans les couilles, suivit d’un autre coup de pied dans la tête, le laissant grogy.

Lena : - Et restes à terre !

Lena passa sa main dans son dos puis en sortit un revolver double-action qu’elle cachait jusque alors sous sa veste. Elle visat à 2 mains en direction de Guillaume puis tira à 2 reprises. Les coups de feu raisonnèrent dans toute la clairière. La première balle traversât l’épaule droite de Simon, tandis que la seconde lui traversa la cuisse gauche. Le sang gicla sur le mur de la maison en laissant 2 impacts de balles. Il lâcha prise et s’effondra en hurlant de douleur. Choqué, son frère Guillaume lâcha Emily qui tomba sur le sol. Lena braqua aussitôt son arme sur lui en s’approchant, le doigt sur la détente, les dents serrées et le regard emplit de rage.

Lena : - Éloignes-toi d’elle tout de suite et mets toi à plat-ventre les mains sur la tête ! Un geste et je te fais sauter la cervelle, enculé !

Guillaume (s’exécutant) : - D’accord, d’accord, tires pas !

Lena siffla son cheval, s’approcha d’Emily et l’aida à se relever.

Lena : - Tu peux marcher ?

Emily : - Oui.

Lena : - OK. Montes vite et gardes la tête baissée !

Lena aida Emily à monter sur le cheval, puis monta à son tour en prenant les rênes avant de prendre la fuite au grand galop. Soudain, des balles sifflèrent derrière elles. Guillaume venait de se relever et s’était mis à leurs tirer dessus avec son revolver. Lena riposta aussitôt en tirant à l’aveugle avant de disparaître dans la forêt sombre avec Emily.

Simon : - Arrêtes te tirer et viens m’aider, bon sang ! Je pisse le sang !

Guillaume : - J’arrive. (prenant son frère dans ses bras) Bordel, elle ne t’a pas loupée.

Julien (se levant) : - Merde. Il faut les retrouver et les faire disparaître avant qu’elles nous dénoncent !

Simon : - Trop tard, elles sont déjà loin.

Julien : - Génial. On est tous foutus alors. Je te ferais remarquer que c’était TON idée.

Simon : - Pas sûr. J’ai peut-être une solution pour sauver notre peau.

Guillaume : - On t’écoute.

**Musique (Gotham - The Unfortunate Demise of Kristen Kringle) : https://youtu.be/wmLjSnB6oTU**

Quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus loin, les 2 filles s’étaient arrêtées au bord d’une rivière. À genoux, Lena pansait les blessures d’Emily.

Lena : - Bon sang. Ils n’y sont pas allés de main-morte. (nettoyant Emily avec une serviette imbibée d’eau) Voilà, ça devrait aller. Dès demain matin, on va porter plainte à la Gendarmerie, ces salopards ne vont pas s’en tirez comme ça… On va trouver un abri pour la nuit et…

Emily : - Lena…

Lena : - Oui ? Qu’est-ce qui- ?

Emily ouvrit sa chemise.

Lena (la main devant la bouche) : - Oh mon Dieu.

Dans leur fuite, une balle avait atteint Emily en lui entrant par le dos pour ressortir par l’avant, lui perforant le poumon droit. Un petit trou était visible en haut du sein droit d’Emily duquel coulait une fontaine de sang, ensanglantant sa chemise. Lena mit Emily sur le dos puis tenta de stopper l’hémorragie avec ses 2 mains gantées.

Lena : - Tiens bon, ma chou, OK ? On va t’emmener voir un médecin, il saura te soigner !

Emily : - Non. *Tousse !* Il est trop tard pour moi, j’ai déjà perdu trop de sang.

Lena : - Ne parles pas. Tu dois économiser tes forces !

Emily pris de ses 2 mains la main de Lena et serra très fort. Sa voix était de plus en plus faible.

Emily : - Je t’en prie, arrêtes. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi.

Lena : - Tout est de ma faute ! Je n’aurai pas dû me rendre à la pâtisserie, j’aurai dû te raccompagner ! J’aurai dû rester avec toi ! J’aurai pu les arrêter !

Emily : - Tu nous as acheté des mille-feuilles ?

Lena : - Oui, au chocolat. Tes préférés.

Emily (souriante) : - Tu as toujours été très attentionnée. Et tu es venu à mon secours sans hésitation en sortant de nulle-part, comme un ange-gardien. (caressant tendrement de sa main la joue de Lena) Non. Ne pleures pas, s’il-te-plaît. Ça me rend toujours triste de te voir pleurer.

Lena (des larmes coulant de ses yeux) : - Ma chérie...

Emily : - J’ai froid… J’ai si froid…

Lena retira sa veste et couvrit Emily en la prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer. Emily sourit, puis crachat une giclée de sang.

Emily (d’une voie affaiblie) : - Je t’aime...

Emily ferma doucement les yeux, sa main quitta lentement la joue de Lena avant de tomber sur l’herbe, tandis que la pluie commença à tomber. Lena fixa quelques secondes Emily, des larmes commençant à couler de ses yeux.

Lena (pleurant) : - Non ! Je t’en supplies, ne me laisses pas toute seule ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Mais c’était trop tard, le corps d’Emily était désormais froid comme la glace, son esprit avait quitté son corps. La pluie tambourinait son visage, mouillant ses cheveux roux et la lavant de son sang. Lena sera la tête d’Emily contre sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel en hurlant de désespoir, son cri déchira la nuit tout en se mêlant aux orages. Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux comme des rivières de diamants, elle caressa les cheveux d’Emily tout en couvrant son visage de baisers et en la berçant.

**Musique (Assassin's Creed 2 - Home of the Brotherhood) : https://youtu.be/Hk3LniOvkU0**

Quand la pluie cessa enfin de tomber près d’une heure plus tard, Lena confectionna un bûcher de fortune avec des branches et des morceaux de bois sur lequel elle plaça le corps de son amour défunte avant de l’allumer. Les flammes consumèrent le corps d’Emily tandis que Lena récitait à genoux une prière à son attention. Quand il ne resta plus rien d’autre que des cendres, Lena se coucha dans un abri de fortune de branchages et de feuilles qu’elle avait confectionné et ouvrit le pommeau de son couteau de chasse pour en sortir la mèche de cheveux roux d’Emily qu’elle conservait précieusement.

Lena : - Ne t’en fais pas ma chou. Je vais les retrouver, les faire payer, puis je te rejoindrai. Nous serons de nouveau ensemble, pour toujours.

Lena s’endormit, puis le lendemain matin, elle sortit son chaperon vert de la sacoche de son cheval, enfourcha son cheval puis partit en direction de sa maison. En s’approchant, elle aperçu 2 gendarmes armés de fusils. Elle descendit de son cheval et voulut aller à leur rencontre pour leurs raconter ce qui lui était arrivée, mais elle s’arrêta nette quand elle entendit l’un des gendarmes mentionner son nom. Elle se cacha aussitôt derrière un arbre afin de les espionner.

Gendarme : - Rien dans la maison. Elle s’est volatilisée en laissant ses affaires.

Autre gendarme : - Pas de doute alors, il s’agit bien d’un crime avec délit de fuite.

Lena (surprise) : - (Un crime?)

Gendarme : - Quelle horrible histoire : arriver ainsi au moment d’une violente dispute entre sœurs avant d’être sauvagement agressés par une fille en furie en tentant de s’interposer.

Autre gendarme : - Quel malheur. Pauvre Emily, elle qui était si gentille avec tout le monde. Elle retouchait et réparait nos uniformes comme personne. Plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant désormais.

Gendarme : Oui… Je n’arrives toujours pas à croire que la petite Lena ait pu commettre une horreur pareille. Elle qui ne craignait jamais la pluie, le vent, la neige ou le froid pour délivrer courriers et colis dans le village et les maisons isolées. Elle était la meilleure factrice qu’on n’ait jamais eu. À croire que le Diable s’est emparée d’elle.

Autre gendarme : - Oui, le corps de la pauvre fille ayant disparu, sa meurtrière a dû l’enterrer profondément dans les bois avant de prendre la fuite. Enfin, grâce aux témoignages de ces 3 braves frères, nous avons pu dresser un portrait robot de la criminelle. Son affiche est placardée dans tout le village, ce n’est qu’une question de jour avant qu’on lui mette la main dessus.

Gendarme : - Elle dansera au bout d’une corde, c’est certain.

Les 2 gendarmes montèrent à cheval puis disparurent quand une affichette de recherche s’échappa de la sacoche de l’un d’eux. Lena sortit de sa cachette puis prit l’affichette tombée sur le sol. À sa lecture, un profond sentiment de colère l’envahit alors, son sang se mit à bouillir et les veines de son front devinrent saillantes. Elle déchira l’affichette en confettis tout en serrant les dents.

Lena : - Les enfoirés... Les fils de pute ! Me faire porter le chapeau après ce qu’ils ont fait ? Attendez un peu, n’espérez sûrement pas vous en tirer comme ça. Je viens vous chercher. Vous pouvez déjà commencer à inscrire vos noms sur vos tombes !

Lena rentra dans sa maison pour y récupérer quelques provisions, puis monta à cheval, enfila son capuchon afin de ne pas être reconnu puis partit au trot en direction du village.

Emportés par le vent et se mêlant aux feuilles d’automne, les confettis de l’affichette stipulaient : « ON RECHERCHE : Lena Oxton. 1 m 62, cheveux et yeux bruns. Coups et blessures, tentative de meurtre avec arme, meurtre fraternel. 200 Francs de récompense à quiconque la capturera ou fournira aux autorités des informations permettant de conduire à son arrestation. ATTENTION : la suspecte est armée et dangereuse. Intervenir avec la plus grande prudence. »

**Musique (Red Dead Redemption 2 - Braithwaite Manor Battle) : https://youtu.be/ArT03ssRbtk**

Quelques heures plus tard, Lena installa son campement sur les hauteurs du village, loin des routes fréquentées afin de ne pas être découverte. Perchée en haut d’un arbre et vêtue d’une couverture de feuilles d’arbres, munie de jumelles et grignotant un sandwich, elle observa telle une éclaireuse les allers et venus au sein du petit hameaux dans l’espoir d’apercevoir les frères Doucet. Un soir, après 2 jours à dormir à la dur dans une couverture et à se nourrir de pain, de beurre, de patté de porc, de fruits secs et d’eau, sa patience fini enfin par payer : les frères Doucet sortirent du bar du village totalement soûls en titubant avant de prendre leurs chevaux pour rentrer chez eux. La pluie commença à tomber, et le tonnerre grondât.

Lena (embrassant son couteau de chasse) : Monsieur Lacroix. Merci infiniment pour tous vos enseignements, je n’aurai jamais réussi sans vous.

Lena rangea le couteau dans son étui, descendit de son arbre puis pris discrètement à cheval ses cibles en filature pendant près d’1 heure jusqu’à leur ferme situé dans une petite plaine. Sa forme de loup dissimulée par ses vêtements, Lena descendit de son cheval, traversa accroupie l’enclot à mouton tel un Béret Vert en zigzagant entre les moutons, puis pénétra discrètement dans la grande maison rustique à pas de loups en ouvrant la fenêtre. Serrant fortement dans sa main son couteau de chasse dont la lame brillait à la lumière de la pleine lune, elle entra dans la chambre de Simon en ôtant sa capuche. Ivre mort, l’homme dormait à poings fermés étalé nu comme un vers sur son lit et ronflant comme un camionneur.

Lena (voyant le pénis de sa cible en érection) : - (C’est ça. Fais de beaux rêves, trou du cul. Vu ta petite bite, tu ne dois pas beaucoup les faire grimper au rideau.)

Lena plaça la lame supérieure dentée du couteau à la base du pénis tout en couvrant de son autre main la bouche de Simon alors trop saoul pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Lena : - (Tu ne fera plus jamais de mal à quiconque, fille ou garçon.)

D’un geste net et précis, Lena coupa le pénis comme une motte de beurre qui tomba par terre telle une saucisse cocktail. Un geyser de sang gicla alors, éclaboussant les murs et les draps tandis que Simon hurla de douleur, ses cris étouffés par la main gantée de Lena en serrant les draps de ses poings, les larmes aux yeux. Lena plaça ensuite sa lame sous sa gorge et le fixa de ses yeux jaunes brillants dans l’obscurité. Sentant la lame glacée du couteau sur son coup, l’homme fixa Lena, paralysé par la peur et la douleur.

Lena : - Ça c’est pour mon Emily, salopard.

Lena s’apprêta à trancher la gorge de Simon, quand ce dernier frappa contre le mur avec la lampe à pétrole posé sur la table de chevet. Alerté par le bruit, le cadet, Guillaume arriva et s’arrêta devant la porte de la chambre en caleçon.

Guillaume : - Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive Simon ? Pourquoi tu fais tout de boucan ?

Lena se retourna alors, figeant Julien sur place.

Lena (brandissant son couteau ensanglantée) : - Tu te souviens de moi ?

Julien : - Putain de merde.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Lena se rua sur lui à la vitesse de l’éclair puis lui enfonça profondément son couteau dans le ventre. L’homme tomba à la renverse en hurlant de douleur et en pissant le sang.

Lena : - Tu l’a bien mérité !

Soudain, le benjamin, Julien apparu à l’autre bout du couloir un fusil Sharp à la main. Lena dégaina son revolver double action puis tira, l’obligeant à se cacher derrière un mur. Elle tira une seconde fois puis plusieurs petits « clics » se firent entendre : le barillet était vide, Lena ayant épuisé presque toutes ses munitions lors de sa fuite à cheval avec Emily.

Lena : - Et merde !

Julien : - T’aurais dû penser à refaire le plein de munitions avant de venir ici, merdeuse !

Julien sortit en braquant son fusil puis tira. Lena plongea à plat-ventre en jetant son arme, la balle lui passa juste au dessus de la tête avant d’exploser le portrait familial accroché derrière elle. Lena attrapa le revolver rangé dans le holster de Guillaume alors hurlant de douleur puis riposta en utilisant son corps comme bouclier humain. Julien sortit de sa cachette puis tira à son tour. Pendant 5 minutes, lui et Lena s’échangèrent des coups de feu, le mobilier volant en éclats sous l’impact des balles. Julien tira accidentellement dans la jambe de Guillaume qui hurla encore plus fort alors que son sang gicla.

Guillaume : - Espèce d’enfoiré ! Tu m’as tiré dessus !

Julien : - Excuses-moi Guillaume !

Les coups de feu continuèrent, le couloir se remplit peu à peu de sang.

Guillaume : - Sale petite conne ! Je vais te buter, tu vas voir !

Lena tira sur le coin du mur, des éclats de bois blessèrent Julien au niveau des yeux.

Guillaume (hurlant la main sur le visage) : - La salope, c’est pas vrai ! Ah la salope !

À court de munitions, Lena se releva puis balança son revolver à tête de Julien qui le reçu en plein visage.

Julien (tenant son nez en sang) : - Putain, c’est pas vrai ! Encore cassé !

Lena en profita pour sauter par la fenêtre en brisant la vitre tandis que Julien tira à nouveau, la ratant de peu. Lena remis son capuchon en sifflant son cheval qui accouru aussitôt, puis s’enfuit au galop. Alertés par les coups de feu, un groupe de fermiers avoisinants accoururent à la ferme, armés de fusils.

Fermier : - Tout va bien les gars ? On a entendus des coups de feu !

Julien sortit la tête par la fenêtre la main sur le visage en sang : il avait perdu son œil gauche.

Julien (pointant Lena de la fenêtre) : - Non ça va pas ! La meurtrière, Oxton, elle est venue chez nous pour tenter de nous assassiner dans notre sommeil ! Elle est en train de s’enfuir !

Fermier : - Merde alors ! On s’en charge !

Julien : - Et faites venir un médecin de toute urgence, Simon et Guillaume sont gravement blessés, et moi aussi !

Fermier : - Compris ! (aux autres) On y va les gars ! Il faut pas qu’elle s’en sorte !

Les fermiers enfourchèrent leurs chevaux puis se lancèrent à la poursuite de Lena en lui tirant dessus, Lena baissa alors la tête pour éviter les balles sifflant à ses oreilles. Soudain, après 5 longues minutes de chevauchée sur les étroits sentiers, une balle atteignit son cheval en pleine tête, le tuant sur le coup. Le cheval s’effondra en avant la tête la première, désarçonnant Lena qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Se levant avec difficulté, Lena s’enfuit alors dans la forêt sombre à la vitesse d’un lapin pris en chasse.

Fermier : - Merde, elle est futée. (descendant de son cheval) Continuons à pieds, elle n’a pas pu aller bien loin.

Autre fermier : - Vas-y Hector. Cherches !

Le berger allemand renifla l’odeur de Lena sur la selle puis entra dans la forêt.

Fermier : - Parfait. Suivons-le !

Alors que plusieurs mètres plus loin, Lena courait à toutes jambes entre les arbres, la peur au ventre, le petit groupe s’enfonça à son tour dans la forêt en suivant le chien sans se douter que perchée en haut d’une colline telle une sentinelle, chevauchant un cheval noir, une mystérieuse et inquiétante silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir avait observé toute la scène à travers la lunette de son fusil.

Amélie (souriant) : - Intéressant… Très intéressant…

Présent, Château d’Amélie, catacombes, chambre de torture, 11 h 00 du matin.

**Musique (Metro Last Light - Main Theme) : https://youtu.be/-7H0QfU5J04?t=95**

Lorsqu’elle revint à elle, Lena observa le corps de Simon sans dire un mot. Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque ainsi que 2 grandes mains lui couvrir les épaules d’un lourd manteau chaud. Elle se retourna en levant les yeux puis aperçu Chopper lui tendre une grande tige en bambou vert en la tenant comme une épée.

Lena : - Monsieur Mako ?

Chopper : - À toi l’honneur, petite.

Lena regarda la tige de bambou puis se tourna vers Amélie.

Lena : - Amélie ?

Amélie (fumant sa cigarette une tasse de thé à la main) : - Il est tout à toi, ma puce. Lâches-toi, ça te fera du bien.

Lena hésita, puis prit doucement la tige en bambou à 2 mains avant de se retourner vers Simon.

Lena : - Vous trois… C’est à cause de vous qu’Emily est au Ciel maintenant…

Simon : - …

Chopper retourna se rasseoir tandis que Lena s’avança lentement vers Simon en serrant fortement le bambou à 2 mains. Elle se mit alors à le frapper à plusieurs reprises de toutes ses forces comme une piñata, brisant ses os un à un et couvrant son corps de bleus. Le bambou se rougit peu à peu de sang tandis que l’homme encaissait les coups sans dire un mot, des blessures desquelles s’échappèrent du sang apparurent peu à peu sur tout son corps. Le sang s’égoutta sur le sol glacé avant de disparaître dans le sol à travers une petite grille tandis que les bruits des coups de bambou raisonnaient dans toute la pièce.

Lena (pleurant) : - MONSTRES ! FUMIERS ! SALAUDS ! ORDURES ! POURRITURES ! Qu’est-ce qu’on vous a fait pour que vous vous en preniez à nous comme ça, hein ? QU’EST-CE QU’ON VOUS A FAIT ? Depuis des années que l’on vit ici, on a jamais eu de problème avec qui que ce soit ! On travaillait dur, tout le monde nous appréciait ! On avait enfin trouvé un endroit où l’on pouvait vivre heureuses, et vous avez tout gâché ! Emily n’a même pas pu être enterrée dignement ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? MAIS RÉPONDS BORDEL !

Sombra (la main sur la bouche, manquant presque de pleurer) : - Pobrecita (= pauvre petite).

Pendant de longues minutes, Lena le frappa de la tête aux pieds en hurlant de rage. Chopper, Chacal et Faucheur observait la scène sans dire un mot, tels des spectateurs assistant à une exécution. Chacal regarda discrètement Amélie un bref instant, apercevant sa main tenant sa tasse trembler, avant de regarder à nouveau Lena.

**Musique (Mafia 2 - Main Theme) : https://youtu.be/SqaAxICZHFg**

Après 15 longues minutes, à bout de force, Lena lâcha le bambou qui tomba sur le sol en raisonnant sur les pavés glacés. Elle se mit alors à frapper le corps ensanglanté de Simon de ses petits poings en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en lui posant la même question encore et encore, « Pourquoi ? », espérant vainement obtenir une réponse, avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol en baissant la tête. Soudain, un son étouffé sortit de la bouche de Simon.

Simon (faiblement) : - Pardonnes-nous… Nous sommes désolés…

Lena (levant les yeux en se relevant) : - « Désolé » ? J’ai perdu l’amour de ma vie à cause de vous. Elle est morte dans mes bras comme un animal en se vidant de son sang et en souffrant le martyr, et vous, VOUS ÊTES DÉSOLÉS ???

Lena frappa Simon de toutes ses forces à l’aide de ses petits poings tel un punching ball. Elle était désormais entrée dans un état second de rage profonde et incontrôlable. Son visage était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. La colère avait désormais pris le pas sur la raison. Elle ramassa le bambou puis frappa encore plus fort. Au bout de quelques coups, le bambou finit par casser, Lena le jeta alors par terre puis continua de frapper tout aussi fort avec ses poings.

Lena (hurlant) : - AAAAAAAAARH !

Sombra : - Dios (= mon Dieu).

Ne pouvant rester insensible face à un tel spectacle, Faucheur se leva de sa chaise, couru vers Lena puis l’étreignit par derrière en la serrant fermement dans ses bras musclés.

Faucheur : - Lena, viens.

Lena (se débattant) : - NON ! LÂCHES-MOI ! J’AI DIT « LÂCHES-MOI », TU M’ENTENDS ? JE VEUX LE FAIRE PAYER POUR CE QU’IL A FAIT !

Faucheur : - Je t’en prie, calmes-toi voyons ! Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal !

Lena (à Simon) : - JE VAIS TE DÉTRUIRE !

Soudain, Lena attrapa le revolver double-action que Faucheur portait à la ceinture, visa Simon et tira sans interruption. Les détonations raisonnèrent dans toutes les catacombes tandis que les éclairs éclairaient le visage verdit de rage de Lena et que ses larmes tombaient sur le sol. Le corps de Simon bougeait tel un sac de frappe à chaque balle qui l’atteignait, suivies d’éclaboussures de sang. La bouche ouverte, Faucheur était stupéfait de ce qu’il voyait, aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Chacal et Chopper se levèrent pour tenter d’aller aider Faucheur, mais Amélie les stoppa net en tendant le bras. Chacal et Chopper restèrent où ils étaient, observant la scène dans dire un mot.

Lena : - CRÈVES ENFOIRÉ ! VA BRÛLER EN ENFER ! TU NE FERAS PLUS JAMAIS DE MAL À QUI QUE SOIT, TU ENTENDS ? PLUS JAMAIS ! NI TOI, NI TES SALAUDS DE FRANGINS ! PUISSE LE DIABLE VOUS TOURMENTER POUR L’ÉTERNITÉ ! SALES PORCS !

Lena vida le chargeur, puis continua à tirer alors que le barillet était vide. De petits « clics ! » se firent entendre tandis qu’une forte odeur de poudre emplit la pièce. Troué comme une passoire, le corps de Simon cessa de bouger, la tête tombée vers l’avant, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il était mort, ne restait alors plus qu’un immense morceau de viande froide. Lena baissa son arme, puis la lâcha en haletant. Le revolver tomba lourdement dans une flaque de sang jonchant le sol. Amélie s’approcha, Faucheur reposa lentement Lena sur le sol et la lâcha tout doucement. Amélie prit Lena dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre sa poitrine en lui caressant les cheveux. Les yeux rouges, Lena étreignit fortement Amélie autour de la taille tandis que Faucheur ramassa le revolver.

**Musique (The Green Mile - Danger of Hell) : https://youtu.be/xIeN_N13vyY**

Lena (laissant tomber son manteau sur le sol) : - Pardon… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… J’ai repensé à tout ce qu’ils nous a fait… Je le voyais à nouveau faire du mal à Emily et…

Amélie (consolant Lena) : - Shhhhhhh… C’est fini, bébé, c’est fini… Je suis là maintenant… Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire... Shhhhhhh… (s’adressant à Chopper qui ramassa le manteau) Vous savez quoi faire. Qu’on ne me dérange qu’en cas d’urgence.

Chopper : - Bien Madame. Tout sera fait selon vos instructions, je vous le promet.

Amélie porta Lena dans ses bras, sortit de la pièce puis disparu dans les couloirs. Faucheur, Chacal et Chopper détachèrent les cadavres puis les traînèrent sur le sol sans échanger un mot jusque dans une chambre froide avant de les accrocher à des crocs de boucher au milieu de carcasses de vaches, de bœufs et de moutons.

Chopper (retirant son tablier) : - J’ai besoin d’une bonne bière bien fraîche.

Faucheur : - Moi aussi.

Chacal : - Idem.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les 3 amis s’installèrent dans le salon puis se mirent à boire en discutant et en mangeant un sanglier entier à même les doigts. Sombra quant à elle restait assise en tailleur sur le toit du château, contemplant le lac, pensive. De toute sa vie, elle n’avait jamais vu pareille scène. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Amélie lavait Lena dans la baignoire après l’avoir déshabillée, lui lavant les cheveux avec un sceau d’eau chaude et lui passant lentement une éponge pleine de savon sur chaque partie du corps. En état de choc, le regard vide, Lena ne disait aucun mot. Une fois fait, Amélie sécha Lena puis la ramena nue enrobée dans une serviette de bain jusque dans sa chambre en la portant dans ses bras. Elle l’installa dans le lit, alluma un feu de cheminée, se déshabilla entièrement puis rejoignit Lena. Elle tira la couverture puis serra le corps chaud de Lena contre le sien en lui caressant les cheveux avant de s’endormir avec elle. À la nuit tombée, une charrette bâchée conduite par Chacal accompagné de Chopper et tirée par le grand cheval roux de ce dernier quitta le château. Faucheur, alors muni d’une grande sacoche, suivait la charrette à cheval avec Sombra installée derrière son dos, ses mains autour de sa taille. Les 3 hommes alors chaudement vêtus s’enfoncèrent dans la forêt avant de se séparer à la croisée des chemins en s’évanouissant dans l’obscurité. Ils ne revinrent que quelques heures plus tard. Le lendemain matin, lorsque l’aube se leva sur le village, l’ensemble des habitants alors à peine remis du récent massacre du bar fit une découverte cauchemardesque sur la grande place. Des hommes vomirent, des femmes s’évanouirent, les chiens aboyaient, les chats miaulaient tandis que les parents cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants. Les cadavres des frères Doucet étaient tout trois attachés nus avec des fils de fer barbelés tout autour de la statue de Napoléon 1er. Aux pieds de la statue, appuyé contre le grand socle de pierre, entouré de fleurs et de petites bougies parfumées de toutes les couleurs et toujours allumées, trônait le portrait d’Emily et de Lena. Juste au dessus, accrochée par une chaîne au cadavre de Simon Doucet, une immense pancarte en bois mentionnait en lettres capitales de sang humain : « VIOLEURS ».

**À suivre...**


	6. Complot et sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie avoue ses sentiments à Lena, tandis qu'un sombre complot se trame dans les hautes sphères.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo
> 
> TWITTER (restez au courant de l'avancée des fanfics): twitter.com/Bambooandink1
> 
> Pour une meilleure expérience de lecture, écoutez les musiques de fond. ;)
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch : ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale : ©MOI

**Musique (Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen) : https://youtu.be/AhEzh29ra00**

Le jour était gris et pluvieux sur le village. La nouvelle de la macabre découverte et de la fusillade du bar était si terrible qu’elle avait fait le tour de toute la région, on ne parlait plus que de ça, tant au sein des petits villages peu peuplés que des villes plus importantes, d’Abondance à Bonne en passant par Alex, jusqu’à la préfecture du département et ville la plus peuplée : Annecy.

Annecy, bureau du préfet, 12 h 00.

Le Colonel de Gendarmerie de la région de Savoie, Mathieu Bichet, la cinquantaine, véritable sosie du Sergent Garcia dans Zorro avec sa bedaine prononcée et à la moustache brune de paysan, se tenait face à son supérieur alors en plein déjeuner, le préfet Elie Le Tyran, cinquantenaire lui aussi, de petite taille et à l’allure tyrannique, assis dans son luxueux fauteuil, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol.

Elie (mangeant une cuisse de poulet) : - Mathieu, je ne vous cache pas mon mécontentement.

Mathieu (suant à grosse gouttes en tenant son képi entre les mains) : - Oui, Mr le Préfet.

Elie (agitant sa cuisse de poulet) : - Les cadavres ne cessent de s’accumuler, d’abord un massacre de fermiers en forêt, puis une fusillade dans le bar d’un paisible village lors de la fête d’Halloween, et enfin une mise en scène macabre sur la place du même village. Et je ne parle pas des corps de 2 de vos hommes, Thibault et Axel, retrouvés abattus comme des chiens près d’une maison en ruine.

Mathieu : …

Elie prit un journal qu’il posa brutalement sur son bureau, la Une affichant « Froidcul : le village refroidi ».

Elie : - Je n’ai guère l’impression que vous mesurez la gravité de la situation : des morts en pagaille, et toujours AUCUNE piste pour retrouver le tueur. Et je ne parle pas de l’attaque du verger « Pommes d’or » de Mr Concini en partie incendié et de l’incident de la scierie de Mr Dubois.

Mathieu : - Je le sais bien, Monsieur le Préfet. Je vous assure que tous mes hommes et moi-même faisons tout notre possible pour retrouver les coupables. Nous ratissons les montagnes et les forêts et interrogeons un maximum de témoins depuis des jours, sans succès. Les 2 suspects que nous recherchons semblent s’être volatilisés. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Elie (tapant du poing sur la table) : - Les gens ne se sentent plus en sécurité ! Cela nuit au commerce : les hôtels se vident et les magasins généraux ont du mal à s’approvisionner en vêtements et en nourriture tellement les livreurs ont peur d’être attaqués !

Mathieu (souriant bêtement) : - Essayez de voir le côté positif : il y a une hausse record des ventes de cercueils et d’armes à feu. À quelque-chose, malheur est bon.

Le préfet devint rouge de colère, ses veines devinrent saillantes tandis que ses dents grincèrent. Il se saisit d’un couteau qu’il planta violemment dans le homard avant de l’ouvrir dans un grand craquement, puis fit monter son fauteuil de plusieurs centimètres en actionnant un petit levier, le faisant dépasser Mathieu d’une tête.

Elie : - Ce n’est pas le moment de faire de l’esprit ! Les journaux font choux gras de cette affaire, le mécontentement de la population gronde et le gouvernement m’a dans le collimateur. Je vous conseille de trouver rapidement les coupables, ou des têtes vont tomber, à commencer par la vôtre, soyez-en sûr ! Maintenant, fichez le camp !

Mathieu : - Bien, Mr le préfet.

Le préfet fit redescendre son fauteuil à hauteur de bureau tandis que Mathieu quitta le bureau en refermant la porte, soupira, puis resta quelques instants devant l’entrée de la préfecture, pensif. Il savait que la tâche que lui demandait le préfet était impossible, et qu’il ne tarderait pas à tomber dans les prochains jours afin de servir de bouc émissaire au gouvernement pour apaiser la colère populaire. En d’autres mots : il se trouvait mal-barré. Il fit signe à une gondole, cette dernière s’arrêta alors, Mathieu monta puis demanda au gondolier de le conduire à la caserne de gendarmerie de la ville. La gondole s’apprêta à partir quand soudain, une imposante silhouette s’approcha puis monta à son tour à bord en s’asseyant en face de Mathieu.

Mathieu : - Mais qu’est-ce que vous- ?

Homme (au gondolier) : - Allons-y.

La gondole partit, traversant lentement les canaux de la ville et sillonnant à travers les maisons colorées.

Mathieu (surpris) : - Que… Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

Homme : - Juste venir vous aider, Mathieu. C’est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

Mathieu : - Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre…

Homme : - C’est pourtant simple : je vous offre sur un plateau les têtes de ceux que vous recherchez ardemment depuis des semaines, sans succès. Les auteurs des meurtres et des attaques.

Mathieu : - Comment ça ?

L’homme sortit une enveloppe de son manteau et le donna à Mathieu.

Homme : - Envoyez vos hommes à cette adresse, vous y trouverez tout ce que vous cherchez.

Mathieu (ouvrant l’enveloppe) : - Mais… C’est l’adresse de…

Homme : - Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Mathieu : - Vous me demandez de…

Homme : - Ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir des états d’âme. Votre tête est sur le billot, et le préfet n’attend qu’une occasion pour vous adresser une évaluation salée à la fin de l’année. Imaginez la disgrâce : vous perdez votre réputation et dégringolez au tableau d’avancement. Comment annoncerais-vous la nouvelle à votre femme et à vos 3 enfants ? Je vous offre l’occasion de vous en sortir avec les honneurs, vous serez un véritable héros, et serez très bien placé pour être nommé Général de brigade l’année prochaine. À vous de voir.

Mathieu : - Je…

Homme : - Réfléchissez-bien à ma proposition. Vous avez jusqu’à ce soir.

La gondole arriva enfin à destination.

Mathieu : - Pourquoi vous faites-ça ?

Homme : - Disons que… la personne pour qui je travaille estime que vous pouvez encore lui être utile. Après tout, le succès qui a fait votre réputation il y a 5 ans et vous a propulsé du grade de Capitaine à celui de Colonel n’est guère dû à votre seul mérite, du moins, pas officiellement. Et puis, il est toujours utile d’avoir des amis hauts-placés, n’est-ce pas ?

L’homme descendit de la gondole et monta sur le quai.

Homme : - Je vous retrouverai à notre point de rendez-vous habituel à 20 h 00.

L’homme disparu à pieds dans les rues en direction de la gare ferroviaire. Mathieu descendit à son tour, paya le gondolier puis rejoignit son bureau en ordonnant à ce qu’on ne le dérange pas. Situé au dernier étage du bâtiment, le bureau était rempli d’animaux empaillés de toute sorte et de meubles en chêne. Mathieu ouvrit le mini-bar, sortit une bouteille de whisky puis bu plusieurs gorgées avant de s’asseoir à son bureau, les mains dans les cheveux en regardant la photo de Lena et Emily posé sur un coin de son bureau. Il savait que c’était une offre qu’il ne pouvait refuser, mais dont les conséquences pouvaient se révéler désastreuses pour lui si jamais ses supérieurs venaient à l’apprendre.

Village de Froidcul, 13 h 00.

Au sein du petit cimetière, la population entière s'était rassemblée sous la pluie battante pour enterrer ses morts, tant ceux du bar que les frères Doucet. Le curé donnait les derniers sacrements tandis que les proches des défunts ainsi que de nombreux villageois, tous vêtus de noir, étaient en deuil. Les gens chuchotaient et se réconfortaient entre eux, ils avaient tous perdu quelqu’un parmi les victimes du bar, un ami, un membre de la famille, ou une simple connaissance. Tous espéraient une réponse afin de faire leur deuil. De nombreux commérages circulaient également au sujet de la mort des frères Doucet quant à leur culpabilité présumée, la disparition du principal témoin et présumée victime, à savoir Lena, nourrissant toutes les spéculations. Après tout, elle était toujours recherchée pour le meurtre présumé d’Emily, mais la macabre mise en scène et surtout le panneau quant au crime des 3 frères faisaient désormais planer le doute sur sa culpabilité et la nature de sa disparition. Une chose était cependant sûre : l’affaire animait désormais les discussions au sein des bistrots et des repas de famille dans toute la région, et les gens scrutaient les journaux à la recherche du moindre rebondissement pour satisfaire leur curiosité malsaine. Au sein de la foule, vêtu d’un ciré jaune, circulait péniblement à grands coups d’épaules un petit bonhomme de la taille d’un enfant.

**Musique (Gremlins 2 NES - The Office Theme) : https://youtu.be/0IRlVBZs8YY**

Chacal : - Pardon… Pardon… Excusez-moi M’dame… Toutes mes condoléances, Monsieur… C’est une triste disparition… Je partage votre douleur… C’était un type formidable, il va beaucoup nous manquer…

Chacal arriva péniblement au premier rang du cortège devant les sépultures des frères Doucet, situées au milieu des tombes des victimes du bar par manque de place, puis écouta le discours du curé. Une fois le discours fini, on commença à glisser les cercueils dans chacune des tombes limitrophes. Puis, quand vint le tour de celui de Simon Doucet, le cercueil, très glissant à cause de la pluie, tomba accidentellement sur le sol à cause de la pluie. Chacal se proposa alors, puis poussa plusieurs fois le cercueil avec son pied jusqu’à la tombe sous le regard choqué des spectateurs et du curé.

Chacal : - (Prends ça ! Et ça ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que tu bouffes les pissenlits par la racine, pas vrai ?)

Une fois le cercueil mis en terre, Chacal sortit un petit sac de terre de sa sacoche qu’il vida sur les 3 cercueils, avant de quitter le cimetière sous les regards choqués de l’assistance avant de disparaître à cheval. Tout d’un coup, une armée de vers de terre voraces sortit des 4 coins du cimetière telle des fourmis à un pique-nique et plongea dans les tombes encore ouvertes, grignotant les cercueils et effrayant la foule. Pendant ce temps-là, au château, Lena commença doucement à se réveiller, tandis qu’Amélie était assise dans le lit juste à côté d’elle, fumant une cigarette.

**Musique (Ori and the Blind Forest OST - The Spirit Tree Extended) : https://youtu.be/EbmHT4W5Ffs**

Amélie : - Bonjour, ma puce. Bien dormi ?

Lena : - J’ai la tête qui tourne.

Amélie : - Ooooh. Pauvre petite. Viens là...

Amélie prit Lena dans ses bras et la serra contre elle en l’embrassant sur les cheveux.

Amélie : - Ça va mieux ?

Lena : - Oui. Quelle heure est-il ?

Amélie (regardant la petite horloge posée sur meuble) : - 13 h 15, mon cœur.

Lena : - J’ai dormi combien de temps ?

Amélie : - Très longtemps. Plus d’une journée.

Lena : - Tant que ça ?

Amélie (souriante) : - Oui. Je n’ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu es tellement adorable quand tu dors. Et puis, on peut rester ici toute la journée. Ça te ferait plaisir ?

Lena : - Oui.

Pendant de longues minutes, Lena reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d’Amélie, bercée par les battements de son cœur, tandis qu’elle lui caressait les cheveux.

Lena : - Je peux te demander quelque-chose ?

Amélie : - Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Lena : - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi as-tu ramené ces salauds jusqu'ici ?

Amélie : - Je… Je voulais me racheter auprès de toi.

Lena : - Que veux-tu dire ?

Amélie : - Je sais que notre rencontre ne s’est pas déroulée dans les meilleures conditions. Je t’ai kidnappée, menacée, et emprisonnée en te laissant toute seule dans cette chambre pendant des jours. Chaque fois que je venais te voir, je sentais que tu avais peur que je te fasse du mal. Je sais que c’était profondément égoïste de ma part d’agir ainsi, et je le regrette. Mais, si j’ai fait ça, c’était pour te protéger.

Lena : - Me protéger ?

Amélie : - Oui. (bordant la couverture sur le dos de Lena) Mako a dû te raconter ce qui m’est arrivée, n’est-ce pas ?

Lena : - Oui.

Amélie : - Même si ma fortune me permet d’obtenir absolument tout ce que je désire, je n’ai jamais réussi à combler le vide intérieur qui me ronge depuis que je suis devenue veuve il y a maintenant 6 ans. Et, depuis cette nuit où je t’ai sauvée, j’ai l’impression de me sentir à nouveau vivante, de pouvoir enfin aimer à nouveau. (observant la baie vitrée) Tu es si gentille, si pure, si innocente, un vrai petit ange. Ce monde est froid et cruel, il n’attend qu’une occasion pour te dévorer, je l’ai appris moi-même à mes dépends. Mais, même si ceux ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, Mako et Jamison ont toujours tout fait pour me protéger et me soutenir depuis que je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Je sais ce que tu as endurée, et je veux t’aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Je promets de te protéger, de t’aimer, de te chérir, et de veiller sur toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux te garder avec moi pour toujours. Tu es la chose la plus précieuse qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Je veux que tu sois aussi heureuse que je le suis quand je suis avec toi. Je t’aime. Et je… Je veux savoir si tu m’aimes aussi… Est-ce que, tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Lena (levant la tête en souriant) : - Oui.

Amélie sourit puis prit doucement le visage de Lena à 2 mains avant de s’approcher lentement en fermant les yeux. Lena fit de même en passant ses bras autour du cou d’Amélie. Les deux s’embrassèrent tendrement durant de longues minutes, Lena couvrit de baisers la poitrine d’Amélie qui caressa en retour le dos de Lena tout en lui mordant doucement les oreilles.

Amélie (souriante) : - Tu veux qu’on aille plus loin ?

Lena (souriante) : - Oui, mais vas-y doucement.

Amélie : - Bien-sûr.

Amélie déposa délicatement Lena sur le lit, la tête sur l’oreiller en la maintenant au niveau des épaules avant de s’allonger sur elle, tandis que Lena lui caressa les fesses.

Amélie : - Oh, qu’avons-nous là ? Une petite abeille. Une pauvre petite abeille prise dans ma toile. (embrassant Lena sur la bouche) Et qui a très bon gout, un goût de miel.

Lena (se prenant au jeu) : - Non, pitié. Ne me fais pas de mal.

Amélie : - Trop tard. Tu ne peux pas m’échapper. Je vais te dévorer toute crue, très, très lentement.

Amélie fit alors plusieurs vas et viens sur Lena qui poussa alors plusieurs petits cris de plaisir en serrant les draps de ses petits poings.

Amélie : - Là, tout en douceur…

Pendant de longues heures, les 2 jeunes femmes firent l’amour alors que la pluie continuait de tambouriner contre la baie vitrée.

**Musique (Batman TAS - Two Face Theme) : https://youtu.be/KBJXrXe6kag?t=253**

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un petit groupe de gendarmes finissait d’inspecter une maison. L’un d’eux donna une sacoche à son chef.

Gendarme : - On a fouillé de fond en comble, mon Colonel. C’est tout ce qu’on a trouvé.

Lieutenant-colonel : - J’aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement, mais on ne sait jamais comment les affaires se déroulent. Enfin, espérons que ça soit enfin le fin mot de l’histoire. Partons, je n’aime pas trop les regards des gens du coin.

Les gendarmes remontèrent à cheval puis partirent, observés discrètement par les fermiers à travers les fenêtres de leurs maisons. Alors que les gendarmes s’éloignaient, adossée contre un arbre non loin de la maison, les bras croisés, une sombre silhouette encapuchonnée les surveillait depuis le début de leurs investigations.

Faucheur (souriant) : - Tout marche comme prévu.

Sombra (perchée sur une branche de l’arbre) : - On peut penser ce que l’on veut de ton amie. Il faut lui reconnaître que niveau fourberie, elle s’y connaît. On ne peut pas faire plus diabolique.

Faucheur (remontant à cheval) : - En effet.

Faucheur partit alors au galop sur les sentiers boueux, Sombra accrochée dans son dos. Le mauvais temps se poursuivit tout l’après-midi, les animaux s’abritaient, l’herbe verdissait, tandis qu’une forte humidité amplifiait l’air.

**Musique (Borderlands 3 - Main menu theme) : https://youtu.be/JunXWG_p9To**

Gendarmerie d’Annecy, bureau du Colonel Mathieu Bichet, 19 h 00.

Le bureau était finement décoré de murs en bois, de tableaux et d’animaux empaillés. Assis l’un en face de l’autre autour d’une table basse et buvant du vin, le Lieutenant-colonel de Gendarmerie et Mathieu Bichet étaient en pleine discussion.

Lieutenant-colonel : - Vous êtes sûr de vous, mon Colonel ?

Mathieu Bichet : - Oui. Les preuves sont parfaites. Les balles sont du même calibre que celles que le médecin légiste a retrouvé dans les cadavres. Et il en va de même des armes.

Lieutenant-colonel : - Et pour le mobile ?

Mathieu Bichet : - Ceux sont d’anciens soldats démobilisés. Vu les horreurs qu’ils ont dû voir sur le front, je pencherai pour la folie.

Lieutenant-colonel : - Mais, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que ce « mystérieux informateur » vous ai donné cette adresse ? Je veux dire, quel est son intérêt là-dedans ?

Mathieu Bichet : - Écoutez, Clément. On fait chou blanc depuis des semaines. Ça grogne à Paris, le gouvernement ne supporte pas que l’autorité de l’État soit ainsi bafouée de la sorte, et le préfet a mis une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Et je ne parle pas de la presse qui prend un malin plaisir à nous tourner en ridicule. Il ne s’agit pas que de moi, mais de l’honneur de la Maison toute entière. C’est notre seule chance de sortir la tête de l’eau, et tout le monde y gagnera : l’État prouvera à la population qu’il est capable de les protéger et ma réputation sera préservée. Et puis, si je suis nommé Général de brigade l’année prochaine, vous serez sans aucun doute celui qui reprendra mon poste, et un peu de mon prestige rejaillira également sur vous et vos hommes. Pensez-y.

Lieutenant-colonel : - Je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de vous croire, mon Colonel.

Mathieu Bichet : - Faites-moi confiance. Je sais ce que je fais.

Les 2 hommes se levèrent puis quittèrent la caserne. Habillé en civil afin de ne pas attirer l’attention et cachant sa tête dans une casquette, son revolver dissimulé dans son manteau, Mathieu Bichet rejoignit alors un petit bar situé non loin du lac, dans un quartier malfamé de la ville. Le bar était sombre, faiblement éclairé par quelques lampes à pétrole. Autour des tables, des hommes sales et mal habillés jouaient à des jeux d’argent, se saoulaient, ou accompagnaient des prostituées dans les chambres. Certains d’entre eux portaient des tatouages aux bras. Mathieu aperçu son homme avachit à une table au fond du bar, la lampe à pétrole posée au centre de la table n’éclairant que son torse, tandis que son visage était caché dans l’obscurité, seul son cigare s’illuminait à chacune de ses inspirations, ponctuées par des nuages de fumée. Mathieu s’approcha alors.

Homme (regardant sa montre à gousset) : - Toujours aussi ponctuel, ça fait plaisir.

L’homme rangea sa montre à gousset tandis que Mathieu s’assaillit. Bien qu’il en ait vu beaucoup d’autres au cours de sa carrière, la présence de son interlocuteur le terrifiait, mais il s’efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître.

Homme : - Vous voulez quelque-chose ? À boire ou à grignoter ?

Mathieu : - Une bière, s’il-vous-plaît.

Homme (claquant des doigts) : Barman ! 2 bières bien fraîches pour moi et mon ami ! Et des gâteaux salés aussi !

Mathieu : - « Amis » ? Nous ?

Homme : - Bien-sûr. On se connaît depuis longtemps, vous et moi.

Mathieu : - Ne m’en veuillez pas, mais, je préfère le terme de « relation ».

Homme : - Si vous voulez. Bon, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Mathieu : - Oui…

Le barman déposa une assiette de biscuits et 2 choppes de bière sur la table.

Homme : - Et ?

Mathieu : - C’est… C’est d’accord. Mes hommes ont trouvé les preuves. Je ferai venir des journalistes dès demain pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Homme (d’un air joyeux) : - Magnifique ! Je savais que vous étiez un homme de parole ! Portons un toast !

L’homme trinqua avec Mathieu avant de boire sa bière cul-sec en retirant préalablement le cigare de sa bouche.

Mathieu : - Ce que vous me poussez à faire… Je sais bien que ces « preuves » ont été déposées exprès à cet endroit précis avant notre arrivée. Si on venait à le découvrir…

Homme (reposant la chope sur la table tout en tapotant la cendre de son cigare) : -

Détendez-vous, voyons. Ça n’arrivera pas. Remplissez votre rôle, et je remplirai le mien. Parole d'honneur.

Mathieu : - Mais quand-même. Portez ainsi une fausse accusation...

Homme (mangeant les gâteaux salés) : - Et alors ? Ils l’ont cherché, non ? Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’ils risquaient quoi que ce soit maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus là.

Mathieu : - Vous n’avez vraiment aucune pitié.

Homme : - Avec des connards pareils, sûrement pas. Et puis, ils n’ont eu que ce qu’ils méritaient.

Mathieu : - Dans ce pays, il y a des lois. On ne peut pas se faire justice soi-même.

**Musique (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Pride) : https://youtu.be/gweNNwVMClw**

Sur le coup, les poings de l’homme se serrèrent, traduisant une colère contenue. Il se pencha alors sur Mathieu en posant à plat ses mains sur la table tout en lui crachant sa fumée à la figure, révélant par la même occasion son visage.

Chopper : - « Justice » ? QUELLE Justice ? Celle au nom de laquelle vos abrutis d’hommes

ont cru les bobards des frères Doucet, alors que de nombreux témoins ont clairement vu que Simon Doucet s’en était pris à Emily Oxton dans son magasin ? Et que malgré cela, vous vous êtes quand-même mis à traquer cette pauvre petite Lena comme un animal en l’accusant de meurtre ? Non, ne dites rien. 2 jeunes filles qui ne sont toujours pas mariées et financièrement indépendantes, ça fait mauvais genre, hein ? Tandis que la parole du premier péquenaud venu vaut parole d’Évangile, fut-ce-t-il un irrécupérable soudard.

Mathieu (choqué) : - Je… Je…

Chopper : - Madame Lacroix m’a certes ordonné de ne pas vous envoyez nager avec les poissons, mais je suis sûr qu’elle ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que j’éclate votre misérable tronche d’abruti sur cette table. Alors, ouvrez bien grand vos écoutilles : demain, à la première heure, vous allez révéler à l’opinion public que les frères Doucet sont responsables de TOUS les meurtres ainsi que de l’attaque sur le verger de Mr Concini. Et confirmer ce que dit l’écriteau en disant que cette mise en scène est le fruit d’une vengeance privée. Quant à l’affaire de la scierie du vieux Dubois, vous allez la classer sans suite faute de preuves suffisantes. C’est bien compris ?

Mathieu (suant à grosses gouttes) : - Oui.

Chopper : - Parfait. Quant au préfet, ne vous en faites pas, j’en fait mon affaire. N’oubliez-pas : la SEULE personne à qui vous devez rendre des comptes, c’est MOI, et sûrement pas à ces gratte-papiers de la capitale ou à leurs caniches. (posant un billet de 5 francs sur la table) C’est moi qui offre, le pourboire est inclus.

Chopper se leva puis tandis la main, Mathieu se leva à son tour puis tendit également sa main, mais Chopper ne réagit pas.

Chopper : - La photo.

Mathieu sortit le portrait de sa sacoche puis le donna à Chopper qui le rangea dans la poche de son manteau. Chopper serra la main de Mathieu, manquant presque de la lui casser sous la force de son poignet.

Chopper : - Ce fut un plaisir, Mathieu. À bientôt. (souriant) J’ai vraiment hâte de lire votre entrevue dans le journal.

Chopper remit son foulard puis quitta le bar avant de disparaître sur les docks. Mathieu finit sa bière puis partit à son tour afin de regagner son foyer, ne souhaitant pas s’attarder plus longtemps dans un tel endroit. Chopper rejoignit la gare ferroviaire puis monta dans le train de nuit. Occupant un banc entier à cause de sa corpulence, il dû prendre 2 tickets au lieu d’un seul, qu’il présenta au contrôleur en marmonnant.

Chopper : (- Saletés de compagnies ferroviaires. Aucune accessibilité pour nous autres qui avons des problèmes de poids.)

Chopper posa les mains sur ses genoux puis ferma les yeux, bien décidé à profiter du voyage pour se reposer. Le train partit, sillonnant les montagnes verdoyantes et traversant les forêts. 1 heure plus tard, le train fit halte dans une petite station ferroviaire située dans une petite vallée. Chopper descendit, récupéra son cheval qu’il avait alors confié jusque-là à une écurie puis repartit aussitôt au galop sur les routes avant de s’évanouir dans la nuit.

**Musique (Assassin's Creed 2 - Approaching Target 1) : https://youtu.be/vJuzv8aMzBU**

Château d’Amélie, 22 h 00.

Après avoir ramené et pansé son cheval à l’écurie, Chopper mangea rapidement un bol de soupe aux cuisines puis repartit se changer dans sa chambre. Une fois habillé, il parcouru les couloirs et s’approcha de la chambre de Lena en tendant l’oreille. N’entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Amélie et Lena étaient profondément endormies, blotties l’une contre l’autre, les cheveux en bataille et le sourire aux lèvres. Chopper sourit, s’approcha du lit puis couvrit doucement les 2 amantes avec la couverture avant de rallumer le feu de cheminée. Il déposa le portrait de Lena et Emily sur la commode puis quitta discrètement la chambre en refermant doucement la porte avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Chopper monta dans une tour dans laquelle se trouvait un pigeonnier, attacha un petit tube à la patte d’un corbeau puis le fit s’envoler par la fenêtre, puis il parcouru les allées du château avant d’emprunter un petit escalier descendant sous terre. L’air devint soudainement humide et chaud. Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs éclairées par les lampes électriques accrochées aux murs. Il pénétra alors dans une grande pièce au sol en bois et aux murs recouverts de mosaïques romaines représentant des scènes maritimes. Sur toute la surface de la pièce se tenait une immense piscine creusée à même la roche, noyée sous la vapeur d’eau et éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs. Chacal et Faucheur était affalés dans l’eau l’un en face de l’autre, assis sur des sièges en bois situés sous l’eau, complètement nus, tandis que Sombra, alors en tenue légère, la poitrine recouverte d’un tissu violet, se tenait à l’autre bout de la piscine.

Faucheur (amusé) : - Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet accoutrement ? Tu t’habilles comme une femme maintenant ?

Chopper : - On appelle ça un « kimono », gros malin. Tu devrais essayer : c’est doux et très seyant.

Faucheur : - Non merci. J’ai ma dignité, moi.

Chopper : - Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu rates.

Chopper retira son kimono qu’il déposa sur un banc, déchaussa ses sandales, puis entra dans la profonde piscine en descendant un petit escalier.

Chopper : - Aaaaaaaah… Ça fait du bien.

Chacal : - Tu as réglé le problème avec notre ami ?

Chopper : - Oui, il fera exactement ce que je lui ai dit. De toute façon, il n’a pas le choix. Non, le grain de sable qui risque de gripper le mécanisme, c’est le préfet.

Faucheur : - Mais ce n’est pas vraiment un problème, si ?

Chopper : - Si tout se passe comme prévu, il ne pourra rien faire. Il est lui aussi sous la pression de sa hiérarchie.

Chacal : - De toute façon, si jamais il devient trop curieux, il suffira de le faire disparaître.

Faucheur : - Au fait, je n’ai pas vu Amélie et Lena de toute la journée. Elles vont bien ? Lena n’avait pas l’air en très grande forme ces 2 derniers jours.

Chopper (souriant) : - Plus que bien. En fait, elles sont devenues encore plus proches qu’avant.

Chacal : - Attends. Tu veux que Lena et la Patronne ont… ?

Chopper : - Oui. Elles dorment comme des petits anges.

Un silence s’abattit alors.

Faucheur : - Et ben… Cela dit, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que ça n’arrive.

Chopper : - En effet. Mais bon, qui sommes-nous pour juger ? Après tout, ce genre de…

pratique, a toujours existée et n’est plus un crime depuis la Révolution. Et puis, qui se soucie vraiment de ce qui se passe sous la couverture quand les rideaux sont tirés ?

Chacal : - C’est vrai, mais mieux vaut que ça ne s’ébrute pas. La tolérance, c’est toujours sur le papier, rarement dans les faits. C’est pour ça que Lena et Emily ont préférés vivre leur amour en secret en faisant croire aux gens qu’elles étaient sœurs. Je n’ose pas imaginer le scandale si ça avait été révélé au grand jour.

Faucheur : - En tout cas, c’est une nouvelle surprenante.

Chopper : - Quoi ? Qu’Amélie est à voile et à vapeur ?

Faucheur : - Non. Que son état évolue enfin. 6 ans qu’elle déprime et vit repliée sur elle-même sans jamais voir personne. Enfin, personne à part vous. On dirait qu’elle est enfin sur le chemin de la guérison, grâce à Lena.

Chopper : - Espérons-le. Je viens d’envoyer un corbeau voyageur à qui vous savez. Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre sa réponse.

Chacal : - Je donnerai cher pour voir sa réaction.

Chopper : - Pour sûr, elle sera agréablement surprise. Elle qui disait qu’Amélie risquerait de ne jamais retrouver la raison.

Faucheur : - Vous avez veillé sur elle depuis toute ces années, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. En restant à ses côtés, vous l’avez empêché de faire à nouveau une bêtise. On ne peut jamais franchir une telle épreuve tout seul.

Chacal : - Et on continuera, quoi qu’il arrive.

**Musique (Technical Difficulties) : https://youtu.be/crPl0ITIkS0**

Chopper : - En tout cas, il y a eu du sport pendant notre absence. Amélie vient de rattraper 6 ans d’abstinence sexuelle en une seule fois. Enfin, si on l’on excepte la fois où…

Faucheur : - Où quoi ? Tu viens d’éveiller ma curiosité.

Chacal (gêné) : - Voyons, Mako, ce n’est vraiment pas la peine d’en parler.

Faucheur (à Chacal) : - Tiens, tiens, ça a donc un rapport avec toi ?

Chacal : - Hein ? Heu… Petit… Tout petit… Insignifiant, même.

Chopper (souriant) : - Pas la peine de te faire attendre plus longtemps : la femme qui a défeuillé Jamison à sa sortie de l’adolescence… c’est Amélie.

Faucheur : - Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

Chopper : - On ne peut plus sérieux.

Faucheur éclata de rire, tandis que Sombra riait également en mettant sa main dans bouche.

Chacal (tentant de se justifier) : - Elle était bourrée ! À peine 3 jours qu’on avait emménagé qu’elle s’était enfilée une bouteille entière de vin rouge pour noyer son chagrin. Je voulais seulement lui apporter un peu de réconfort en lui disant des choses positives. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu’elle allait me sauter dessus ! Elle m’a pris sous son bras puis m’a emmené jusque dans sa chambre pendant que je la suppliais de me reposer en me débattant. Bon, en y repensant, c’est vrai que ce n’était pas désagréable, au contraire, c’était même magique, mais elle a déchiré mes vêtements et jeté sur le lit avant de me bondir dessus comme une araignée sauteuse. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger d’un centimètre tellement elle prenait toute la place et avait une sacré force physique mine de rien. J’étais coincé comme un animal en cage, sans la moindre possibilité de fuite. Elle m’a câliné, embrassé et fait toutes les positions du Kamasutra, pendant une nuit entière. J’ai cru que ça ne s’arrêterai jamais et que mon cœur allait exploser. Elle est même allée jusqu’à m’attacher après que j’eusse tenté d’atteindre la porte en courant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et puis quand elle fut enfin rassasiée, elle s’est servie de moi comme d’une poupée en me serrant fortement contre elle. Je savais qu’elle se sentait seule, mais pas à ce point-là. Ce ne fut qu’au matin que j’ai pu quitter la chambre discrètement pendant qu’elle dormait. Heureusement, elle avait tout oublié grâce à sa gueule de bois. Bref, ce fut depuis ce jour que je me suis mis à fréquenter les filles de joie, elles au moins, elles s’occupent de moi avec tendresse.

Faucheur (riant) : - J’ai l’image devant les yeux. C’est à mourir de rire. Je savais qu’elle avait un fétiche pour les nains, mais à ce point-là.

Chacal (gêné) : - Oui, bon. C’est du passé. Si on parlait d’autre chose, hein ?

**Musique (Batman Arkham Asylum - Main Theme) : https://youtu.be/6dATZlB-_v0**

Faucheur : - Et bien. Vous ne m’avez jamais raconté votre voyage sur le lointain archipel nippon. À en juger par ta tenue exotique, ça ne vous a pas laissés indifférents. Pas vrai, Mako ?

Chopper (souriant) : - Ah ça, ce fut une grande et belle aventure. Si ma mémoire est bonne, ça remonte à 8 ans maintenant, peu de temps après mon exil forcé et ma rencontre avec Jamison. D’ailleurs, à l’époque, ça faisait déjà des années que je n’avais plus revu ma bite après m’être enrichi grâce à mes… activités parallèles. Enfin bref, mets-toi à l’aise, ça va être long.

Faucheur et Sombra écoutèrent Chopper avec la plus grande attention. Sur le dos de chacun des hommes se trouvait un immense tatouage japonais coloré : celui de Faucheur était un jaguar noir au milieu des herbes, celui de Chacal une tête de démon japonais au milieu de fleurs de cerisier, tandis que celui de Chopper était un grand requin blanc nageant dans les profondeurs. Mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls à être tatoués ainsi, celui de Lena était une abeille dans une ruche, tandis que celui d’Amélie était une veuve noire dans sa toile. Pendant ce temps, le corbeau voyageur poursuivait sa course, survolant les forêts, les montagnes, les rivières et les lacs. Après plusieurs heures de vol, il s’approcha d’un immense bâtiment à l’architecture gothique situé sur une petite île au milieu d’un lac, à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder que par bateau. Des gardes armés patrouillaient dans les cours et les jardins, tandis que le tonnerre grondait. Le corbeau se posa sur le rebord d’une fenêtre située en hauteur et piqua le vitrail avec son bec. La fenêtre s’ouvrit et le corbeau rentra aussitôt. Il s’agissait d’un grand bureau, faiblement éclairé, jonché de bibliothèques abritant des livres scientifiques et médicaux. Il y avait également au coin d’une cheminée une petite table et des fauteuils pour recevoir des invités. Juste devant une grande cheminée de laquelle se dégageait un puissant feu se trouvait un grand bureau en chêne, dont le tapis placé devant ce dernier conduisait à une lourde porte en bois. Le corbeau se posa sur le bureau, tandis qu’une grande et fine silhouette ferma la fenêtre. Elle détacha le petit tube de la patte du corbeau qui alla aussitôt se poser sur un perchoir pour y picorer des graines. La silhouette s’assit dans le grand fauteuil capitonné, mit ses lunettes posées sur le bureau, ouvrit le tube et en sortit le papier qu’elle déroula avant de le lire tout en buvant un verre de vodka. Un rictus de satisfaction se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Elle reposa le papier sur son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, feuilleta les dossiers puis en sortit un qu’elle feuilleta à la lumière d’une lampe électrique.

**Musique (THE LAST OF US 2 Official Trailer (PS4)) : https://youtu.be/qPNiIeKMHyg?t=211**

Une fiche à l’intérieur dudit dossier stipulait :

\- Patiente : Amélie Guillard.

\- Profil psychologique : dépression post-traumatique et mélancolique, sentiment d’ennui et de vide, peur de l’abandon.

\- Niveau de prise en charge : maximal.

\- Mesures de sécurité : isolement complet, surveillance renforcée 24 h sur 24, attribution régulière de barbituriques.

Moira : - 6 longues années d’attente, mais mes travaux finissent enfin par porter leurs fruits.

**À suivre...**


	7. Les yokaïs aux cheveux d’or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans aucun doute l'un de mes chapitres les plus difficiles à écrire, mais ça valait le coup. Bon voyage au pays du soleil levant !  
> Yokai = démon japonais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soutien :  
> \- Liste de souhaits Instant Gaming : https://www.instant-gaming.com/user/Bambou-83f3b3  
> \- Paypal : https://paypal.me/bambou13?locale.x=fr_FR\  
> \- Utip : utip.io/bamboo
> 
> Références :  
> \- Scène du dîner : https://youtu.be/rmpFmJfEZXs  
> \- Le requin : The Punisher - Barracuda  
> \- La vengeance de Chacal : https://youtu.be/-tY3f7TXreI  
> \- La banque : Astérix chez les Helvètes
> 
> Personnages d'Overwatch: ©Blizzard  
> Histoire originale: ©Moi

**Musique (Pirates of the Caribbean 2 - Why is the rhum always gone?) : https://youtu.be/XcBj3DONP2Q**

**Janvier 1893, Nord de l’Océan Pacifique, 1 mile nautique au large des côtes japonaises de l’île de Kyushu**

L’océan s’étendait à perte de vue tandis que le soleil éclairait l’eau de ses rayons : une atmosphère idéale pour une croisière de détente en paquebot. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il ne s’agissait pas d’un paquebot de luxe pour riches notables, mais plutôt d’un “paquebot économique pour petites bourses et tirelires”, en l’occurrence, une jonque.

Chacal (assis sur une caisse, feuilletant une Bible) : - Moi, je dis que c’est la Divine Providence qui nous a fait évader de Fremantle (prison de l’ouest de l’Australie).

Chopper (tenant le gouvernail) : - Et moi, je te dis que tu devrais me remercier d’être aussi malin. Après tout, c’est grâce à MES compétences de marin qu’on en est là. Heureusement que mon Néerlandais et mon Espagnol ne sont pas rouillés, sans ça, on n’aurait jamais pu se ravitailler en Indonésie et aux Philippines... (sarcastique) « Tu as raison, bien joué Mako ! Mais je t’en prie, Jamison ! »

Chacal : - Et bien, peut-être que c’est la Divine Providence qui t’a insufflé l’idée d’attirer le chien avec un os, de lui prendre la clé de la cellule attachée autour de son cou, puis de nous faire partir discrètement en navire de pêche jusqu’à Jakarta, puis de voler ce navire ?

Chopper : - Arrête, tu ne sais pas lire.

Chacal (tapotant sa Bible avec son doigt) : - C’est la Bible, ceux qui essayent seront sauvés !

Chopper : - Oui, mais FAIRE SEMBLANT de lire la Bible, c’est pécher, ça ne se fait pas. Et c’est aussi un péché contre…

Alors que Chopper pointait le ciel avec son doigt, des cris de mouettes se firent entendre. Chacal regarda dans sa longue vue, et aperçut la terre.

Chacal : - Enfin ! J’en pouvais plus ! Des semaines de traversée à bouffer du poisson salé, boire de l’eau, et regarder les nuages passer.

Chopper : - Te réjouis pas trop vite, on ne sait pas encore ce qui nous attend.

Chacal : - On s’en souciera quand on arrivera. En avant toute !

**Musique (Pirates of the Caribbean 2 - Wedding Crash) : https://youtu.be/aNzdefbN0QU**

30 minutes plus tard, la jonque accosta sur une plage isolée bordée de palmiers. Chacal bondit hors du navire et se mit à genoux, laissant le sable chaud glisser entre ses doigts, tandis que Chopper descendit à son tour.

Chacal (joyeux) : - Enfin la terre ferme !

Chopper : - Bon, on est arrivé. Maintenant, il s’agit de ne pas se faire…

Soudain, une dizaine de soldats Japonais sortirent de la lisière de la forêt tropicale et encerclèrent Chacal et Chopper.

Chopper (plissant les yeux) : - …remarquer.

Soldat (en japonais) : - Restez où vous êtes !

Chopper leva les mains et intima à Chacal de faire de même, tandis que les soldats les tenaient en joue de leurs fusils Murata. 2 soldats partirent inspecter le navire mais ne trouvèrent rien à part des vivres et un pavillon néerlandais. Le chef donna des instructions à ses hommes. 5 minutes plus tard, le groupe s’enfonça dans la forêt, Chacal et Chopper menottés aux pieds et au mains, tandis que le navire partit en direction du port le plus proche.

Chacal : - Notre séjour commence bien.

Soldat (donnant un coup de crosse à Chacal) : - Silence !

Chacal : - Ouch !

Après 20 minutes de marche sous une chaleur étouffante, les soldats firent monter les 2 amis dans un fourgon cellulaire. Quelques longues heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Nagasaki. Chacal et Chopper furent immédiatement conduits en prison tels les vulgaires immigrés clandestins qu’ils étaient, et ce jusqu’à ce que l’on décide de leur sort. La cellule était humide et on ne pouvait s’asseoir qu’à même le sol.

Chacal : - Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

Chopper : - Rien. On peut déjà s’estimer heureux qu’ils ne nous aient pas abattus dès notre arrivée.

Soudain, une petite trappe au pied de la porte s’ouvrit, un plateau contenant 2 bols de riz et une carafe d’eau glissa alors dans la pièce.

Garde : - Votre repas.

Chacal et Chopper mangèrent. Le reste de la journée s’écoula, de même que la nuit. Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs de l’aube, la cellule s’ouvrit.

Garde : - Sortez.

Chacal et Chopper sortirent de la cellule. On les enchaîna puis ils suivirent le garde. On les conduisit jusqu’à une voiture puis ils quittèrent la prison. Alors que la voiture traversait la ville, Chacal était émerveillé par l’architecture des bâtiments et les couleurs. Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison surplombant la ville depuis une colline. Chacal et Chopper descendirent, traversèrent le jardin puis pénétrèrent dans la maison. On les conduisit dans une grande pièce où ils s’assaillirent en tailleur sur des coussins. 5 minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu d’un kimono bleu entra dans la pièce et ordonna qu’on détache Chacal et Chopper.

**Musique (Shadow Warrior 2 - Heika’s palace) : https://youtu.be/vLBd46nhXlM**

Homme (au garde) : - Laissez-nous.

Le garde salua puis quitta la pièce.

L’homme salua à son tour Chacal et Chopper, qui firent alors de même du mieux qu’ils purent, cette forme de politesse leur étant inconnue.

Homme (en anglais) : - Bonjour. Je me présente : je suis Hanzo Shimada. Mais appelez moi Hanzo. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Les 3 hommes s’assaillirent en tailleur autour d’une table tandis que l’on fit apporter du thé.

Chacal (surpris) : - Vous parlez notre langue ?

Hanzo (versant le thé) : - Bien-sûr. Ma famille est dans le commerce depuis des décennies. Même si je remarque que votre accent est bien différent de celui des Britanniques et des Américains avec qui j’ai pu converser jusque-là. Mais dites-moi, quels sont vos noms ?

Chacal : - Jamison Fawkes.

Chopper : - Mako Rutledge.

Hanzo : - Curieux nom. Comme le requin ?

Chopper : - Oui.

Hanzo : - Veuillez m’excusez pour ce brutal accueil. Mais vous devez comprendre que nous n’avons pas pour habitude de voir des navires sans pavillon accoster ainsi sur nos côtes. Encore moins des jonques occupées par des Occidentaux.

Chacal : - Bien-sûr, cela va de soi.

Chopper : - Dites-moi. C’est vous qui nous avez fait sortir ?

Hanzo (buvant le thé) : - C’est exact.

Chacal : - C’est très aimable. Mais pourquoi ?

Hanzo : - Et bien. Apprendre que 2 Britanniques viennent d’arriver clandestinement sur notre île est quelque-chose de peu banal. Mais c’est surtout la description qui a été faite de vous qui a piqué ma curiosité : un colosse et un nain blonds aux yeux bleus, c’est plutôt rare. (à Chopper) Votre visage m’est familier. Vous êtes vous déjà rendu à Tokyo par le passé ?

Chopper : - C’est exact, oui. Plusieurs fois même, j’étais capitaine dans la Royal Navy.

Hanzo : - Alors c’était donc vous le grand officier que j’avais aperçu adolescent au port avec mon frère il y a de cela des années. Vous avez bien changé depuis, vous étiez plus mince.

Chopper : - Si l’on peut dire, oui.

Hanzo : - Vous « étiez » capitaine ? Que s’est-il passé depuis ?

Chopper : - De petits problèmes avec ma hiérarchie au sujet d’activités parallèles que je menais à l’époque afin d’assurer mes vieux jours et d’améliorer mon train de vie. D’odieuses accusations infondées à mon encontre fomentées par des êtres jaloux de ma réussite.

Hanzo : - Contrebande ?

Chopper : - …

Hanzo : - Il n’y a que des personnes de confiance ici. Nous pouvons parler en toute sécurité.

Chopper bu son thé en tenant la tasse avec 2 doigts.

Chopper : - Armes, opium, tissus, pierres précieuses… Vous savez, tout ce que les gens désirent mais peuvent difficilement se procurer légalement. (buvant une autre gorgée) Dois-je comprendre que votre famille est également dans le… milieu ?

Hanzo (souriant) : - Vous êtes perspicace.

Chopper : - Vous êtes donc le fils de Sojiro Shimada ? Du clan Shimada ?

Hanzo : - C’est exact.

Chopper : - Votre père était un de mes meilleurs clients. Comment va-t-il au fait ?

Hanzo : - Hélas, il n’a malheureusement pas pu se joindre à nous en raison de son état de santé. Il a donc dû rester dans notre demeure familiale, à Tokyo.

Chopper : - Vous m’en voyez navré.

Hanzo : - Peut-être aurions-nous l’occasion de le voir prochainement. Mais parlez-moi de vous. D’où venais-vous ainsi pour accoster sur une plage isolée plutôt que dans un port ?

Chacal : - C’est compliqué.

Hanzo : - Je vous en prie. J’aime les histoires.

Chacal : - Et bien…

Pendant de longues minutes, Chacal et Chopper racontèrent leur évasion d’Australie et leur périlleuse traversée à travers le Pacifique. Naviguant en tentant d’éviter du mieux qu’ils pouvaient les navires de la Royal Navy. Fasciné par cette aventure, Hanzo buvait leurs paroles.

Hanzo : - Alors ainsi. Vous êtes des fugitifs ?

Chopper : - Oui…

Chacal : - Vous allez nous dénoncer ?

Hanzo : - N’ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Notre pays est un État souverain, vous n’avez rien à craindre de la Grande-Bretagne, ni d’aucune autre puissance étrangère.

Chopper : - C’est très aimable. Comment pourrions-nous vous remercier ?

Hanzo : - Et bien, Mako-san, en raison de votre passé dans la Royal Navy, vos compétences militaires pourraient nous être utiles. Ma famille a des relations hauts-placées à Tokyo. Accepteriez-vous d’occuper un poste d’instructeur au sein de la marine impériale ?

Chopper (surpris) : - Je… C’est une proposition très généreuse, mais, ni moi ni Jamison ne parlons votre langue.

Hanzo : - Ce n’est pas un problème. Vous apprendrez. Vous pourrez ensuite former nos soldats. Quand dites-vous ?

Chopper : - Ce serait un honneur.

Hanzo : - Magnifique (se tournant vers Chacal) Et vous, Jamie-san, j’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez doués en pyrotechnie. Que diriez-vous d’un poste dans un atelier de poudre ?

Chacal : - Avec grand plaisir.

Hanzo (souriant) : - Merveilleux. Je vais faire remonter la nouvelle à Tokyo. En attendant, permettez-moi de vous offrir l’hospitalité.

Chopper et Chacal acceptèrent puis saluèrent Hanzo en signe de remerciement. On les guida alors jusqu’à leur chambre où ils s’installèrent. Le soir venu, les 3 hommes se retrouvèrent pour dîner, Chacal et Chopper étaient désormais vêtus de kimonos jaunes. Assis en tailleurs autour d’une grande table éclairée de lanternes puis on apporta les différents plats.

Chacal : - (Enfin un vrai repas. Des semaines à bouffer du poisson et encore du poisson. Je vais enfin pouvoir me remplir le ventre avec autre chose.)

Chacal observa la table et aperçu les plats de sushis et de sashimis.

Chacal (plissant les yeux) : - (Fait chier.)

Chopper (chuchotant à Chacal) : - (Ne fait pas l’enfant et mange. Tu vas froisser notre hôte.)

Chacal : - (Bon, bon…)

Hanzo : - Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

Chopper (souriant) : - Tout va très bien, rassurez-vous. C’est juste que cette cuisine ne nous est guère familière.

Hanzo : - Hum-mm.

Chacal pris ses baguettes et mangea le sushi. La nourriture fut si bonne qu’il mangea avec gourmandise.

Hanzo : - Je vois que votre ami s’habitue rapidement.

Chopper : - En effet oui.

Quand fut le moment de passer aux nouilles, Chacal et Chopper furent surpris de voir Hanzo aspirer ses nouilles bruyamment.

Chopper (chuchotant à Chacal) : - (On devrait faire comme lui.)

À leur tour, Chacal et Chopper aspirèrent leurs nouilles bruyamment, quitte à se brûler.

Hanzo : - Je suis très heureux de voir que vous apprécier notre cuisine.

Chacal et Chopper (ensemble) : - Merci.

Nos 2 amis ignoraient qu’au Japon, il était de bonne manière de manger ses nouilles bruyamment en les aspirant au lieu de les mâcher, signifiant ainsi qu’on appréciait le plat.

Un homme entra dans la pièce, interrompant le repas. Furieux, Hanzo demanda de quoi il s’agissait pour que l’on vienne ainsi interrompre un repas en présence de ses invités, n’hésitant pas à incendier le pauvre messager.

Chacal (à Chopper) : - (C’est une jolie langue, tu ne trouves pas Mako ?)

Chopper : - (En effet.)

Hanzo congédia le messager.

Hanzo : - Veuillez m’excusez. J’ai eu la réponse du ministère des Armées. Ils se disent très intéressés. Vous pourrez bientôt nous partager vos connaissances.

Chopper : - Vous nous en voyez ravis.

**Musique (Shadow Warrior 2 - Serenity) : https://youtu.be/ixEPSLXmEXQ**

Le dîner prit fin, les hommes se saluèrent puis partirent se coucher. Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, Hanzo présenta à ses invités la personne qui allait leur enseigner la langue et la culture japonaises. Il s’agissait d’une jeune fille originaire de Nagasaki, aux cheveux courts avec une mèche sur le front, de la taille et de l’âge de Chacal. Elle se prénommait Himiko Watanabe. Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Au bout d’1 an, Chacal et Chopper parlaient Japonais couramment et avaient adopté les mœurs nippones, portant même leurs cheveux en catogan. Chopper se mit alors à former les soldats de l’île en les faisant bénéficier de son expérience, tandis que Jamison pu parfaire ses compétences pyrotechniques, notamment en matière d’explosifs. Grâce aux salaires confortables qui leurs étaient versés, ils avaient tous deux emménagé dans une grande maison située dans la banlieue de Nagasaki. Un jour, Chopper marchait dans les rues animées de la ville en compagnie d’Hanzo. Avec le temps, les 2 hommes étaient devenus de proches amis.

Hanzo : - Mako, je suis impressionné. Vous et Jamison vous êtes si vite intégrés qu’on dirait que vous avez toujours vécu ici.

Chopper : Pour être honnête, avant d’arriver ici, j’avais entendu dire que votre pays était isolationniste, pauvre, rural, féodal, et au lieu de cela, je découvre de grandes usines, des chemins de fer, des télégraphes, des villes poussant comme des champignons. Vous vous êtes même dotés d’une Constitution. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que vous ne rattrapiez les grandes puissances européennes.

Hanzo : - Cela ne s’est pas fait sans heurts : notre industrialisation a certes été rapide, mais elle a dû se faire à marche forcée. Sans parler de l’abolition des privilèges : les seigneurs doivent rendre leurs domaines à l’empereur, les samouraïs se font interdire le port du sabre et les clans militaires sont brisés.

Chopper : - Tout a un prix.

Hanzo : - Si l’on peut dire.

Chopper : - À ce propos, puis-je te poser une question ?

Hanzo : - Bien-sûr.

Chopper : - Si je ne m’abuse, ta famille est pourtant bien issue d’un clan de samouraïs. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je te retrouve dans le commerce ?

Hanzo : - C’est très simple : avec la fin de notre caste, beaucoup d’anciens samouraïs se sont lancés dans les affaires. C’est ainsi que mon père fut nommé à la tête d’une grande entreprise de poudre par le pouvoir impérial et pu faire fortune. Il souhaite que je reprenne l’affaire à sa mort.

Chopper : - L’adaptation est le secret de la réussite.

Hanzo : - Oui, le monde change. Notre pays ne peut plus vivre reclus sur lui-même, nous devons entrer dans la modernité tout en conservant notre identité et nos traditions. (regardant autour de lui) Je souhaiterai te parler de quelque-chose d’important, mais dans un endroit plus propice à la discussion. Laisse-moi t’inviter à déjeuner.

Chopper : - Avec grand plaisir.

Les 2 hommes entrèrent dans un restaurant, puis discutèrent tout en mangeant.

Hanzo : - Pour ne rien te cacher, avec la hausse de notre population, nous ne sommes plus auto-suffisants comme autrefois. Aussi, nous songeons sérieusement à étendre notre territoire...

Chopper : - Alors, vous souhaitez vous aussi avoir votre propre empire colonial comme les Européens ?

Hanzo : - Nous n’avons pas le choix : nous n’avons aucune ressource naturelle à l’exception du charbon et de l’or. Et puis, vu l’appétit sans limite que vous autres grandes puissances d’Europe nourrissez pour cette partie du monde (époque dite des « Traités inégaux »), tu comprendras qu’il est dans l’intérêt de mon peuple d’agir maintenant plutôt que de courir le risque de nous faire un jour coloniser par les Britanniques, les Français, les Néerlandais, les Allemands, les Russes ou les Portugais.

Chopper : - Je comprends. Mais je préfère vous mettre en garde : aucun empire n’est éternel, aussi puissant soit-il.

Hanzo : - Certes, mais si cela permet d’assurer la sécurité de mon peuple, même pendant un temps, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Au fait, comment va Jamison ? Ça fait plus d’une semaine que je ne l’ai pas vu.

Chopper (souriant) : - Disons que… Lui et la petite Himiko s’affairent à des choses de leur âge.

Hanzo ria, puis les 2 hommes continuèrent de manger.

**Musique (Traditional Chinese Music - Bamboo Flute) : https://youtu.be/7D-Nj64uMW8**

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, au Sud de Kyushu, dans la petite île de Yakushima de l’archipel Osumi, Chacal et Himiko profitaient tout deux d’une randonnée au cœur de la forêt tropicale.

**Yakushima, foret de Mononoké.**

Chacal : - C’est encore loin ?

Himiko (guidant Chacal par la main) : - Presque, encore un effort.

Après 5 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Himiko : - On y est.

Chacal s’arrêta et contempla le paysage, émerveillé. Il s’agissait d’une grande piscine naturelle alimentée par une cascade et entourée de verdure.

Himiko : - Tu aimes ?

Chacal : - C’est magnifique.

Himiko ôta ses vêtements, les posa sur un rocher puis entra dans l’eau. Chacal la contempla sans dire un mot, et pour cause : c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il voyait le corps d’une fille nue.

Himiko : - Ça ne va pas ?

Chacal : - Je… Si, bien-sûr… C’est… C’est la chaleur…

Himiko : - Et bien, viens te rafraîchir alors. L’eau est si bonne.

Chacal retira ses vêtements, puis rentra à son tour dans l’eau avant de rejoindre Himiko à la nage.

Himiko : - C’est merveilleux, n’est-ce-pas ?

Chacal : - Oui, c’est… si calme… si paisible.

Himiko : - Enfin un moment juste pour nous.

Chacal (rougissant) : - Himiko, je… Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’on se connaît, et que nous sommes amis, mais…

Himiko (souriant) : - Mais ?

Jamison (cherchant les mots) : - Je… Je me sens bien avec toi… Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer… Je… Je t’aime… Et je voudrais savoir si… Si tu…

Himiko (prenant les mains de Chacal) : - Oh… Jamie… Bien-sûr que OUI.

Himiko passa doucement ses bras autour du cou de Chacal qui fit alors de même autour de la taille d’Himiko. Les deux jeunes gens s’embrassèrent alors tendrement en fermant les yeux. Puis ils s’immergèrent ensemble en se serrant l’un contre l’autre. Leurs cheveux flottaient dans l’eau comme des algues, tandis que le temps s’était suspendu. Il n’y avait plus qu’eux et la nature. Seuls persistaient le bruit de la cascade et le champ des oiseaux. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils sortirent ensemble de l’eau, puis se séchèrent mutuellement au soleil avant de repartir. Ils rentrèrent à Nagasaki dans la soirée. Chacal raccompagna Himiko à la station de tramway. Chacal resta sur le quai quelques-minutes, observant le tramway s’éloigner, espérant pouvoir revoir son nouvel amour le plus rapidement possible. Il rentra alors chez lui, Chopper était assis en tailleur dans la grande pièce, un journal dans les mains.

Chopper : - Agréable journée ?

Chacal : - Super. Et toi ?

Chopper : - J’ai eu une discussion intéressante avec Hanzo, on pourrait avoir besoin de nous dans les prochains jours “pour une mission spéciale”.

Chacal : - À propos de quoi ?

Chopper : - Il ne m’a pas tout dit, mais disons que ça a un rapport avec notre bon vieil Union Jack… Il nous retrouvera demain matin pour nous donner les détails.

Chacal : - OK, je vais me coucher.

Choper (d’un sourire narquois) : - Pense bien à celle que tu aimes.

Chacal : - Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Chopper : - À d’autres. Ne me fais par croire qu’il ne se passe rien entre vous : tu es parti ce matin la chercher à la gare avant même que le soleil se lève. Puis vous avez pris un bateau incognito pour Yakushima. M’est d’avis que ce n’était pas que pour profiter du lever de soleil.

Chacal (boudant) : - On est justes amis, c’est tout.

Chopper : - Oui. Des “amis” très proches même.

Chacal (s’énervant) : - Nous ne sommes pas… Oh, et puis zut ! (fermant la porte coulissante) Bonne nuit !

Chopper (souriant) : - Les jeunes…

**Musique (My Hero Academia - Among Kosei) : https://youtu.be/FOVnAnO0pTI**

Chopper reprit la lecture de son journal, la Une titrant la déclaration de Guerre entre les Empires de Chine et du Japon. 2 semaines plus tard, après le petit-déjeuner, Chacal et Chopper retrouvèrent Hanzo dans une des nombreuses sources thermales de la ville d’Ibusuki, à l’extrême sud de l’île. L’un des bains avait d’ailleurs été spécialement privatisé pour l’occasion, occasionnant un certain mécontentement parmi les habitués.

Client : - C’est une honte ! Ce bain est public ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de nous en interdire l’accès !

Gérant : - Mesdames et messieurs, je vous en prie. Du calme. Il s’agit juste d’un cas exceptionnel. Vous avez toujours accès aux autres bains.

Autre client : - Mais celui-là a la meilleure vue sur la mer !

Tout à coup, un jeune homme arriva précipitamment, traversa la foule en colère, parla à l’oreille du gérant, puis entra.

Client : - Hé ! Pourquoi il a le droit de rentrer, lui ?

Autre client : - Encore un privilégié !

Client : - C’est une honte !

La foule continua de manifester son mécontentement avant de se disperser. Pendant ce temps, dans le bain, Hanzo discutait avec Chopper et Chacal au milieu des nuages de vapeur, tous trois était nus comme des vers. Le jeune homme arriva alors puis s’assit dans l’eau.

**Musique (Pirates of the Caribbean 3 - Sao Feng Negotiations) : https://youtu.be/2gIJcSL2nQ4**

Hanzo (furieux) : - Ah, te voilà enfin. Toujours fidèle à toi-même. Tu étais encore en train de jouer à des jeux d’argent ou à traîner dans une maison de passe, je paris ?

Genji : - Toujours aussi rabat-joie. Moi qui croyais que quitter Tokyo te rendrais un peu plus joyeux.

Hanzo : - Ce n’est pas le moment. Nous devons parler de choses importantes. (à Chacal et Chopper) Je vous présente mon frère cadet, Genji.

Chacal et Chopper : - Enchantés.

Genji : - De même. Mon frère m’a beaucoup parlé de vous. Alors comme ça, vous êtes Britanniques ?

Chopper : - Techniquement, oui. Enfin, si l’on peut considérer qu’être des bagnards évadés fait encore de nous des sujets de Sa Majesté.

Genji : - Cela ne vous gêne donc pas de combattre sous le drapeau d’une autre puissance ?

Chacal : - En ce qui me concerne, absolument pas. Comment voulez-vous adhérer à une patrie que vous n’avez jamais-vue ? Dont ne vous connaissez strictement rien ? Et dont vous apprenez qu’elle a déporté vos ancêtres sur une terre lointaine afin de s’en débarrasser définitivement ? Je suis né libre, mais dans une prison à ciel ouvert. Un jour, peut-être, l’enfer dans lequel je suis né deviendra une fière et grande nation indépendante, et pas un misérable dominion au service d’une lointaine nation dirigée par une famille née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche dont je me fiche éperdument comme de ma première couche. En attendant, ma patrie est ici, et je serez fier de combattre pour elle.

Chopper : - Excusez Jamison, il est d’une nature très directe.

Hanzo : - Il n’y a pas de mal. Mais quand est-il de vous, Mako ?

Chopper : - En ce qui me concerne, j’ai tout perdu : mon statut, ma carrière, ma fortune. Aux yeux de la Grande-Bretagne, je ne suis plus rien. Mais votre pays m’a offert un nouveau départ, alors, c’est à son service que je suis désormais.

Hanzo : - Bien. Puisse qu’il n’y a donc aucun malentendu à ce sujet, laissez-moi vous exposer notre projet…

1 heure durant, Hanzo exposa aux 2 Australiens le grand projet que son pays nourrissait, et du pourquoi ils avaient besoin d’eux pour la périlleuse mission qui allait bientôt se dérouler.

Chopper : - C’est très intéressant. J’en suis.

Chacal : - De même.

Hanzo : - Magnifique. Nous partirons à la fin de la semaine, le temps de terminer les préparatifs. Si nous réussissons, un brillant avenir vous attend.

Le groupe se leva puis quitta discrètement la station thermale, le bain rouvrit et une foule vint aussitôt l’occuper. Quelques-jours plus tard, au port de Nagasaki, un navire de guerre s’apprêtait à partir. Sur le quai, Chacal, vêtu en tenue de matelot, passait encore quelques instants avec Himiko avant le voyage.

Chacal : - Ne t’inquiète pas voyons, je reviendrai sain et sauf.

Himiko : - Sois-prudent surtout. J’en mourrai s’il jamais il t’arrivai quelque-chose. (passant un collier dragon en or autour du cou de Chacal) Tiens, c’est un porte-bonheur, il te protégera du danger. Surtout, ne l’enlève sous aucun prétexte, ou il perdra ses pouvoirs.

Chacal : - C’est promis. (retirant une boucle d’oreille) Garde-là avec toi, ainsi, nous serons toujours ensemble.

Himiko : - D’accord.

Himiko serra fortement Chacal dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

Himiko : - Bonne chance.

Chacal monta dans le navire qui leva alors l’encre. Le bateau quitta lentement le port, Chacal fit “au revoir” à Himiko de sa main. Le navire disparu à l’horizon. La jeune fille quitta alors le port à son tour, serrant très fort dans sa main la boucle d’oreille en or de Chacal.

**Musique (Maneater - Scaly Pete vs Mother Shark) : https://youtu.be/cWp3a5g44zA**

**17 septembre 1894, golfe de Corée, embouchure du fleuve Yalu**

Les flottes impériales Chinoise et Japonaise se faisaient face. Les navires chinois avaient pour avantage le nombre et la taille supérieure de leurs canons, les navires japonais la rapidité. Chopper, tenant le gouvernail du croiseur cuirassé sous son commandement, « L’Oni », se sentait revivre. Il avait l’impression d’être revenu 15 ans en arrière, époque où il était officier dans la Royal Navy et n’hésitait pas à utiliser la diplomatie du canon contre les nations récalcitrantes au « joies du libre-marché ». Les premiers coups de canons retentirent alors, et ce que l’Histoire retiendra plus tard comme étant la bataille du fleuve Yalu, commença. Les navires des 2 camps se lancèrent dans la bataille. Les canons tonnaient, les tirs fusaient, détruisant les coques des navires et fauchant les vies. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, le ciel s’obscurcit, les nuages devinrent noirs, la pluie commença à tomber, le tonnerre gronda et la mer commença à s’agiter, une tempête se déclencha. Se déplacer sur le pont était extrêmement périlleux en raison du risque de passer par-dessus-bord à cause des grandes vagues.

Chopper (hurlant dans un porte-voix) : - Préparez-vous, messieurs ! On met le cap sur l’enfer !

Le croiseur se lança au cœur de la mêlée puis attaqua les navires chinois, en coulant certains et en endommageant lourdement d’autres. Chopper n’obéissait à aucun autre commandement que le sien. Naviguant entre les grandes vagues et slalomant entre les tirs ennemis, chassant tel un requin, il était le prédateur, et les navires ennemis, ses proies.

Chopper (le sourire aux lèvres) : - Arh arh arh ! Comme au bon vieux temps !

Au même instant, sous le pont, Chacal participait aux tirs d’artillerie avec le reste de l’équipage, visant les points faibles des navires ennemis tout en jubilant à chaque tir réussi.

Chacal : - *Gniaaaaark…* (faisant feu) En plein dans le mile !

Le navire crachait des obus de flamme, transformant les navires ennemis en véritables cercueils flottants. Lorsque les matelots ne mourraient pas directement des tirs d’obus, c’était des incendies qu’ils déclenchaient. Alors qu’il savourait son safari maritime, Chopper pris sa longue vue quelques secondes et observa un cuirassé ennemi. Son sang se mit soudain à bouillir. Il plaça le levier de vitesse au maximum, et des colonnes de fumée noire jaillirent des cheminées. Le croiseur se dirigea alors à tout allure sur le cuirassé ennemi tel un grand requin blanc fondant sur un surfeur.

Matelot : - Le capitaine a perdu la raison ? Seuls, nous ne sommes pas de taille ! Il va nous tailler en pièces si l’on s’approche trop !

Chacal (souriant) : - Ne vous inquiétez-pas, il sait ce qu’il fait. (observant son pendentif) Et puis, nous sommes protégés des Dieux…

Chopper (serrant la roue dans ses mains) : - Attend un peu, sale cafard. Je vais t’équarrir. (hurlant dans le porte-voix) FEU À VOLONTÉ ! ENVOYEZ-LE PAR LE FOND !

« L’Oni » fit feu de toute son artillerie. Un déluge de feu et de fumée sortit alors des canons, bombardant le cuirassé ennemi, mais celui-ci résistait ardemment malgré les lourds dégâts.

Chopper : - Mais c’est pas vrai ! Tu va à couler, oui ?!

Bien qu’en partie incendié, le cuirassé riposta alors. Fort de sa puissante artillerie par rapport aux autres navires de l’époque, il cracha ses obus en direction du navire japonais. « L’Oni » était mal barré : quelques salves à peine et le croiseur coulerait aussitôt à pique. Les obus sifflèrent dans le ciel, prêts à fondre sur le navire de nos héros tel un nuage de sauterelles sur un champ de blé.

Chopper (voyant un obus foncer droit dans sa direction) : - Ouille…

Chacal serra fort son amulette dans ses mains, tandis que le reste de l’équipage se prépara au choc en se recroquevillant sur le sol. Pendant quelques secondes, le destin de l’équipage nippon paru scellé. Quand soudain, dans un éclair, l’ensemble des obus fut instantanément coupé en 2, donnant naissance à un nuage d’explosions dont l’air chaud souffla le pont supérieur, tandis qu’une immense vague sépara les 2 belligérants.

**Musique (Battlefield 5 - Solomon Islands Theme) : https://youtu.be/f3b3qwiJ_Do**

Un lourd silence s’abattit alors. Quelques minutes plus tard, la fumée se dissipa, et une mystérieuse silhouette se dessina peu à peu, genou à terre et face contre sol, tandis que la mer se calma. Peu à peu, les matelots sortirent sur le pont et observèrent le mystérieux personnage, tandis que la tempête se calma. Le soleil chassa les sombres nuages et éclaira l’ange-gardien du navire. Ce dernier se releva, se tint debout puis rangea lentement son sabre dans son fourreau en baignant dans la lumière du soleil tandis que le bandeau vert de ses cheveux flottait au vent.

Chopper (souriant) : - Bien-joué, petit.

Matelot (hurlant de joie) : - Le seigneur Shimada nous a sauvé !

Les matelots acclamèrent alors Genji en héros en jetant leurs bonnets en l’air. Au même instant, des fusées illuminèrent le ciel : la flotte chinoise était en déroute. « L’Oni » rejoint alors le reste de la flotte japonaise, laquelle avait alors subie de son côté de lourdes pertes, puis gagna la Corée en vu de continuer le combat à l’intérieur des terres. La victoire des Japonais permit à leur pays de gagner Port-Arthur (Lüshunkou) et la péninsule du Liaodong. La propagande japonaise s’empara très vite de l’événement, tandis que les principaux journaux européens, dont le London Times, Le Temps et le Sankt-Peterburgskie Vedomosti consacrèrent leur une en expliquant la victoire japonaise par son assimilation rapide de la technique des procédés de l'Ouest. Désormais, le Japon était en train de renforcer son statut de grande puissance régionale.

Nagasaki, maison d’Hanzo, quelques semaines plus tard.

Himiko, assise en tailleur et caressant les cheveux d’une petite fille âgée de 11 ans, discutait avec Hanzo tout en prenant le thé.

Himiko : - Je suis très inquiète. On raconte qu’il y a eu de nombreuses pertes malgré l’avancée des troupes. J’espère que Jamison et Mako ne sont pas…

Hanzo : - Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu’ils vont bien…

Himiko bu son thé en soupirant, la petite fille se réveilla alors puis parla à Himiko. Cette dernière la serra fort dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Au même moment, la porte s’ouvrit, Chopper, Chacal et Genji firent leur entrée. La petite fille quitta les bras d’Himiko puis sauta au cou de Genji. Himiko couru à son tour vers Chacal et l’étreignit de toute ses forces dans ses bras, des larmes de bonheur aux yeux.

Himiko : - J’ai eu si peur !

Chacal : - …

Himiko : - Promet-moi qu’on ne se quittera plus jamais.

Chacal (souriant) : - C’est promis.

Hanzo : - Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Notre victoire est totale. On raconte même que votre navire est le seul de la flotte à n’avoir essuyé aucune perte. Tous les marins ont pu regagner leurs foyers.

Chopper : - …

Hanzo : - Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

Chopper : - Jamison, vous pouvez nous laisser un instant ? Je souhaiterai parler en privé avec Hanzo.

Chacal : - Bien-sûr.

Himiko (à Chacal) : - Viens. Mes parents souhaitent te rencontrer.

Chacal : - Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si…

Himiko (prenant les mains de Chacal) : - Ne sois pas timide, viens.

Genji : - Ça te dirait d’aller faire du cerf-volant sur la plage ?

Petite fille (souriant) : - Oui, beaucoup.

**Musique (Red Dead Redemption 2 - When the time comes) : https://youtu.be/z26sjzIDmTg**

Les jeunes gens partirent, tandis que Chopper s’assit. Pendant 2 longues heures, il s’entretint avec Hanzo.

Hanzo : - Je vois.

Chopper : - Je le tenait presque. Cette raclure m’a filé entre les doigts comme une anguille.

Hanzo : - Tu auras d’autres occasions, la guerre n’est pas encore terminée. Viens. Pour fêter notre victoire, je t’invite à boire un verre.

Chopper : - Avec plaisir. Au fait, qui est cette petite fille partie avec Genji ?

Hanzo : - Une orpheline coréenne que Genji et moi avons sauvé à Asan en juillet dernier en allant prêter main-forte à l’armée impériale face aux Chinois. La pauvre petite a perdu ses parents dans le conflit, et comme nous n’avons jamais eu de petite sœur… J’espère que cela permettra à mon frère d’apprendre le sens des responsabilités, au lieu de passer son temps dans les jeux d’argent, les filles de joie et l’alcool.

Chopper : - En tout cas, elle déborde d’énergie.

Hanzo : - Oui. Elle m’appelle affectueusement « Oncle Hanzo », et considère Genji comme son grand frère.

Chopper : - Et comment s’appelle-t-elle ?

Hanzo : - Hana, Hana Song.

Chopper : - Très beau prénom…

Les 2 hommes partirent boire en ville où ils passèrent toute la soirée dans un bar. Pendant ce temps, chez Himiko, Chacal faisait la connaissance de ses futurs beaux-parents autour d’un dîner au sein de la grande demeure familiale située en banlieue de la ville. Si la mère d’Himiko, Sakura Watanabe, était une femme douce et appréciait Jamison, son père, Akiro Watanabe, en revanche, n’était pas spécialement enthousiaste à l’idée de donner la main de sa fille à un étranger, et qui plus est, un Occidental. Chacal était assis en face du père d’Himiko, tandis qu’Himiko, un chat sur les genoux, était assise en face de sa mère. Surplombé par une estampe représentant un tigre prêt à bondir, Chacal marchait dans un champ de mines : un seul faux pas et la merveilleuse histoire qu’il vivait avec Himiko volerait aussitôt en éclats.

**Musique (Shrek 2 - Familly dinner) : https://youtu.be/8TQQFk8ZFDA**

Akiro (fusillant Chacal du regard) : - Et alors. Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans la vie, Jamison ?

Jamison (touillant son bol de nouilles) : - Pour l’instant, je suis dans la… pyrotechnie. Je travaille dans une poudrerie en tant que contremaître.

Himiko : - Mais c’est provisoire. Jamie va monter son entreprise.

Akiro : - Oh, je comprends. Moi aussi, au départ, mon premier travail, c’était un boulot de mer-…

Himiko (légèrement agacée) : - Papa…

Sakura (tentant de détendre l’atmosphère) : - Mais sinon, Jamison, décrivez-nous l’endroit où vous vivez.

Jamison (souriant) : - Oh, c’est un très bel endroit, avec des cerisiers, des bambous… Je partage en ce moment une maison avec un ami en banlieue de la ville.

Akiro (prenant une tranche de sashimi) : - Vraiment ?

Himiko : - Il s’agit juste d’un ami d’un certain âge souffrant d’asthme. Jamison est très attaché aux valeurs familiales : prendre soin de ses aînés est un devoir pour lui.

Jamison : - Rassurez-vous, j’économise chaque mois afin de trouver un nouveau logement le plus vite possible.

Akiro : - Bien. vous avez le sens de l’épargne. Mais où comptez-vous acheter, exactement ?

Jamison : - Et bien, je pense à la campagne. L’immobilier en ville n’est hélas guère accessible pour les petites bourses.

Akiro (prenant une coupe de saké) : - Une maison aux milieux des champs, comme c’est champêtre…

Sakura : - Et bien, je trouve que c’est un lieu fort convenable pour élever des enfants.

Sur le coup, Akiro et Chacal avalèrent de travers puis se mirent à tousser fortement. Akiro recracha son saké tandis que Chacal recracha carrément ses baguettes en se tapant le ventre. Ces dernières volèrent le long de la table.

Chacal : - Heu… Vous ne croyez pas que le moment est un peu mal choisi pour penser à ça ?

Akiro (furieux) : - Certes. Surtout pendant le dîner…

Sakura (chuchotant furieusement) : - Akiro !

Jamison (posant son avant-bras sur la table) : - Qu’est-ce que vous voulez-dire par là ?

Himiko : - Papa. L’immobilier à la campagne est très attractif.

Akiro (pointant Chacal avec ses baguettes) : - Pour quelqu’un de sa race, oui.

Chacal (s’énervant) : - “MA RACE” ?

Chef-cuisinier (entrant dans la pièce) : - Le dîner, est servi !

Les serveurs posèrent les plats sur la table, puis partirent.

Chef-cuisinier (saluant) : - Bon-appétit !

Akiro (prenant un plat de homard) : - Donc, j’imagine que les seuls petits-enfants qui vont m’être donnés vont être…

Chacal (prenant un plat de poulet roti) : - Des Hafus (= terme japonais désignant les métis). Oui !

Sakura (à Chacal) : - Non point qu’il y est du mal à cela. (d’un ton dur à son mari) N’est-ce pas, Akiro ?

Akiro : - Non non non. Certes, non. (ouvrant le homard avec un couteau) Dans l’hypothèse où votre nichée ne deviendrait pas un ramassis de voyous.

Chacal (arrachant un pilon de poulet) : - Non, rassurez-vous. Plutôt que de les laisser faire les 400 coups, nous on préfère (mordant la cuisse de poulet) les envoyer en pensionnat chez les moines !

Himiko : - Jamie, s’il-te-plaît !

Akiro (piquant une boulette de bœuf) : - Je ne l’ai fait que pour son bien.

Himiko : - Papa !

Jamison (désossant le poulet) : - Oh, au choix : jardin d’enfants ou temple avec prière et méditation !

Akiro : - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n’êtes pas son père !

Himiko (baisant les yeux) : - Oooh…

La dispute continua. Akiro coupa le requin avec un hachoir tandis que Chacal réduisit les os du poulet en poussière, les 2 enchaînant les coupes de saké les unes après les autres tandis que les morceaux de nourriture volaient le long de la table.

Sakura (dépitée) : - Quel bonheur de partager ce festin en famille.

Soudain, Chacal et Akiro se levèrent en se fusillant mutuellement du regard, saisirent les pieds du porc placé au centre de la table, puis tirèrent violemment dessus. Le choc fut si fort que le porc vola dans les airs.

Sakura : - Akiro !

Himiko : - Jamie !

Chacal : - Himiko !

Akiro : - Himiko !

Himiko : - Maman !

Sakura : - Akiro !

Chat : - Miaou !

Le porc retomba et s’écrasa violemment sur la table. Un lourd silence s’abattit alors. Triste, Himiko se leva, regarda durement Chacal et son père, puis quitta la table.

**Musique (The Last of Us - You and Me) : https://youtu.be/s2NdE3axvfI**

HImiko monta dans sa chambre en sanglot. Chacal salua ses ex-futurs beaux-parents puis quitta la maison, Sakura fusilla son mari d’un regard noir. Considérant que tout était fichu, Chacal partit noyer son chagrin dans un bar. 1 heure plus tard, il fut rejoint par le père d’Himiko, ce dernier sortait d’une dispute avec sa femme.

Chacal : - Vous voulez-quoi ?

Akiro (posant l’argent sur le comptoir) : - La même-chose.

Chacal : - Une autre bouteille.

Akiro prit une coupe de saké puis parla à Chacal.

Akiro : - Vous avez un tempérament explosif. C’est bien.

Chacal : - Dans le genre « colérique », vous n’êtes pas mal non-plus.

Akiro (buvant une coupe de saké) : - Écoutez, je voudrais m’excuser pour ma conduite de tout à l’heure. Je sais que c’est indigne de ma part de traiter ainsi un invité. Qui plus est, le promis de ma fille.

Chacal : - Non, c’est moi, je me suis laissé emporter… J’imagine que c’est parce que je suis Blanc que vous ne voulez pas que j’épouse votre fille ?

Akiro : - Je n’aime pas beaucoup les Occidentaux, surtout les Anglais. Ils sont arrogants, se croient supérieurs à nous, certains nous voient encore comme des nabots qui peignent des estampes… Sans vouloir vous vexer.

Chacal : - Il n’y a pas de mal… Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur non-plus. À leurs yeux, nous autres Australiens sommes des pestiférés, des criminels, des prostituées… Des gens dont on a voulu se débarrasser définitivement en les envoyant peupler une terre lointaine et inconnue, puis qu’on essaye d’oublier. (se regardant dans le verre) Ma mère est morte d’une pneumonie quand j’avais 15 ans, et mon père est mort dans une rixe de bar quelques mois plus tard. Depuis, je survis…

Akiro : - Pardonnez-moi, si j’avais su…

Chacal : - Je ne vous en veux pas. J’imagine qu’à vos yeux, je ne suis pas vraiment le gendre idéal, surtout pour Himiko.

Akiro : - Himiko est la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne veux que son bonheur, mais, je veux un bon mari pour elle. Certes, j’ai vu que vous aviez l’attention de fonder un foyer, mais serez-vous là pour elle quand elle en aura besoin ? Qu’est-ce qui me prouve que vous n’allez pas subitement disparaître une fois qu’elle attendra un enfant ?

**Musique (My Hero Academia - You Can Become A Hero) : https://youtu.be/n608d8oQiSM**

Chacal : - Je suis rentré de la guerre sans une égratignure comme je le lui avait promis le jour de mon départ. C’est un début, non ?

Akiro (souriant) : - En effet. (levant son verre) Trinquons !

Chacal : - Santé !

Les 2 hommes enchaînèrent verre après verre, puis l’alcool fit son œuvre. Lorsque le bar ferma à 2 heure du matin, ils sortirent complètement saouls en titubant, bras dessus dessous en zigzaguant sur le chemin.

Chacal : - J’ai trop forcé sur la bouteille ou quoi ? On dirait qu’il y a un renard à 9 queues assis sur le bord du chemin.

Kitsune : - Non, Jamison. J’existe bel et bien, et oui, tu as beaucoup trop bu. Toi et ton ami feriez mieux de vite rentrer chez vous. Mais prenez garde aux mauvaises rencontres.

Le kitsune disparu alors en grimpant sur un bâtiment.

Akiro : - “De mauvaises rencontres ?” Foutaises ! Nagasaki est la ville la plus sûre de Kyushu ! Passons par ce pont, on rentrera plus vite.

Chacal : - Bonne idée.

Chacal et Akiro s’engagèrent sur le pont. Sortant de la brume, un groupe de bandits vint à leur rencontre, armés de couteaux.

Akiro : - Qu’est-ce vous nous voulez ? Fichez le camp !

Bandit : - Votre argent ! Vite !

Chacal : - Une petite seconde.

Chacal ouvrit sa sacoche, puis en sortit de petites boules qu’il jeta au sol. Un immense écran de fumée aveugla alors les assaillants. Chacal tenta de sortir le revolver qu’il cachait dans son manteau mais Akiro l’en dissuada en lui disant que cela perturberait le sommeil des habitants et risquerait d’attirer l’attention. Il sortit alors de sa veste 2 tantos (dagues japonaises) et en donna un à Chacal. Les 2 hommes poignardèrent alors leurs assaillants encore aveuglés par la fumée, puis jetèrent leurs corps dans le fleuve.

Chacal : - Et voilà le travail. Et sans aucun témoin.

Akiro : - Je suggère que nous prenions un jinrikisha (pousse-pousse japonais).

Chacal : - Oui, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Chacal et Akiro montèrent dans un pousse-pousse, puis rentrèrent, Akiro offrant à Chacal l’hospitalité pour la nuit. Au même moment, Sakura réconfortait Himiko en pleurs, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère.

Himiko : - C’est fichu, Papa ne voudra jamais que Jamie m’épouse. Pire, il va sûrement faire pression pour qu’il perde son travail.

Sakura : - Ne dit pas ça. Ton père a toujours eu un sale caractère. Dès demain, il se sera calmé et tout rentrera dans l’ordre.

Himiko : - Il était si furieux quand il est parti, j’espère que…

Au même moment, Chacal rentra dans la maison avec Akiro. En les entendant entrer, Himiko et sa mère descendirent. Complètement saouls, les 2 hommes étaient décoiffés, sentaient l’alcool à plein nez et avaient du mal à se tenir debout. Akiro aligna quelques mots par lesquels il annonça que l’incident était clos, et, étant donné que Chacal lui avait sauvé la vie et combattu à ses côtés, il lui accordait la main d’Himiko. Heureuse, Himiko remercia son père, serra fortement Jamison dans ses bras puis le conduisit à sa chambre. Akiro partit se coucher avec sa femme. Quelques jours plus tard, le mariage fut célébré, et Chacal emménagea avec Himiko dans une petite maison située dans un petit village situé non-loin de Nagasaki, Chacal ayant par ailleurs quitté son travail afin de monter son propre magasin de feux d’artifice. Si le mariage fut un succès, la lune de miel, en revanche, un peu moins, Chacal ayant subi une panne sexuelle en raison du stress. Déçu de ne pas avoir pu défeuillé son épouse, un profond sentiment de honte l’envahit alors. Il resta voûté au bord du lit en fixant le plancher, triste. Himiko passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou, puis lui chuchota des mots doux à l’oreille, le rassurant en lui disant que cet événement n’avait aucune importance à ses yeux, que le simple fait de pouvoir partager un moment intime avec lui suffisait amplement à son bonheur, et qu’ils auraient bien d’autres occasions. Chacal prit alors les mains d’Himiko dans les siennes, puis il la laissa lui embrasser les oreilles et le cou. Il se retourna alors et passa ses mains dans le dos d’Himiko. Il descendit progressivement ses mains jusqu’aux fesses d’Himiko en lui caressant le dos, tandis qu’elle lui serra la tête contre sa poitrine. Les 2 amants passèrent alors le reste de la nuit à se faire des câlins avant de s’endormir paisiblement, le chat d’Himiko dormant profondément dans un coin de la chambre. La petite entreprise de Chacal rapporta beaucoup, et le jeune couple coula des jours paisibles. Quelques mois plus tard, de l’autre côté de la mer, une opération clandestine s’apprêtait à voire le jour.

**Musique (Borderlands 3 Moxxi's Heist DLC - Welcome to the Spendopticon) : https://youtu.be/z5fKXqUyAIY**

**Chine, Pékin, 23 h 00**

La ville tout entière était plongée dans l’obscurité. Sautant de toit en toit, 2 sombres silhouettes entièrement vêtues en ninjas atteignirent un imposant bâtiment lourdement gardé.

Hanzo : - Notre cible est au dernier étage. Je couvre tes arrières.

Genji : - Compris. La sécurité est élevée, mais ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

Hanzo : - N’oublie pas : n’utilise ta lame qu’en dernier recours. Ces hommes ne font que leur travail.

Genji : - Je ferai de mon mieux. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Genji bondit du toit, escalada le bâtiment puis entra par une fenêtre.

Hanzo (bandant son arc) : - Bonne chance.

Genji se faufila dans le bâtiment tel une ombre en prenant soin d’éviter les gardes. Ses pas étouffés par les luxueux tapis, il se déplaça aussi silencieusement qu’une souris dans les meubles. Le mobilier était luxueux, parés de rideaux en soie, de statues de marbre et de tableaux de maître. Les minutes s’écoulèrent tandis que Genji traversait les couloirs illuminés de lampes à incandescence. Entendant 2 gardes approcher, il se cacha à l’angle d’un mur en sortant légèrement son sabre de son fourreau avec son pouce, prêt à s’en servir. Les 2 gardes passèrent sans le remarquer. Genji continua, s’arrêta devant une porte dont il regarda discrètement par le trou de la serrure avant de rentrer tout doucement dans la pièce. Le mobilier était luxueux, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la richesse de son propriétaire. Le feu de cheminée crépitait, tandis que confortablement affalé dans un fauteuil situé juste en face, un homme était assoupi. Genji entra, sortit doucement son wakizashi (petit katana), puis le passa lentement sous le cou de l’homme. Sentant la lame froide sur son cou, celui-ci se réveilla alors.

Genji : - Un cri, et vous êtes mort. Compris ?

L’homme acquiesça, des goûtes de sueur coulant sur son front.

Genji : - Bien, levez-vous lentement.

L’homme se leva en écartant les mains, Genji le plaqua aussitôt contre le mur puis lui menotta les mains. Il le fit alors sortir de la pièce en gardant sa lame sur son cou, prêt à l’égorger. Les 2 hommes avancèrent dans les couloirs, quand soudain, 2 gardes apparurent. Les gardes mirent Genji en joue en lui ordonnant de libérer son otage. Genji rangea son sabre quand soudain, une flèche fendit l’air, brisa la fenêtre et vint se planter dans le genou d’un des gardes. Ce dernier lâcha son arme en hurlant de douleur, tandis que son collègue fit feu. D’un geste rapide et précis, Genji dévia la balle de son katana qui alla aussitôt se loger dans l’épaule du garde. Le coup de feu et les cris alertèrent l’ensemble du bâtiment. L’heure n’était désormais plus à la discrétion, mais à la fuite. Un groupe de gardes arriva, Genji rangea son épée, puis lança plusieurs shurikens dans les bras de ses adversaires afin de les immobiliser. Ces derniers ripostèrent malgré tout, les tirs réduisant le mobilier en fumée. Alors que d’autres gardes arrivèrent de toutes parts, Genji lança une bombe fumigène afin de couvrir sa fuite, puis couru à travers les corridors avec son otage tandis qu’Hanzo ralentissait ses poursuivants à grands coups de flèches. Genji brisa une fenêtre puis plongea dans la rivière Yongding, son otage hurlant de terreur. Les gardes s’arrêtèrent à la fenêtre brisée, Genji et l’otage avaient disparus dans la nuit noire, de même qu’Hanzo. L’otage tenta de remonter à la surface, mais Genji le rattrapa aussitôt en l’empoigna par derrière. Il le traîna sur plusieurs mètres sous l’eau le temps d’échapper à la vue de ses poursuivants, puis il remonta sur la berge où Hanzo l’attendait, une lanterne à la main.

Otage (furieux) : - Qui êtes-vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Vous venez de commettre une grave erreur !

Genji : - Nous savons très bien qui vous êtes. Il se trouve que nous avons un ami commun, un ami qui souhaite grandement vous rencontrer.

Otage : - Qui ça ?

Hanzo : - Vous le découvrirez bientôt.

Genji couvrit la tête de l’otage d’un sac en toile puis l’assomma. Les 2 hommes remontèrent les escaliers, montèrent dans une diligence avec l’otage, puis se dirigèrent vers le port où ils embarquèrent à bord d’une jonque. Pendant ce temps, des officiers de police entraient et sortaient du bâtiment récemment pris d’assaut, un grand panneau situé sur le portail indiquant “Ambassade du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d’Irlande”.

**Tokyo, chateau Shimada, quelques jours plus tard, 10 h 00**

Au sein du dojo, vêtu d’un kimono, Chopper pratiquait aïkido tout en discutant avec Sojiro Shimada, patriarche du clan Shimada. Cela faisait maintenant plus d’un an que les 2 hommes se rencontraient régulièrement, Chopper allant lui rendre visite chaque fois qu’il en avait l’occasion. Les coups de bokkens (katanas en bois) s’entrechoquait, Sojiro ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire, tandis que Chopper ne lui faisait pas de cadeau non plus.

Sojiro (riant) : - Vous êtes rapide, Mako-san. Cela fait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas autant amusé.

Chopper (souriant) : - Vous aussi, vous vous débrouillez bien. (parant un coup) J’ai rarement vu quelqu’un d’aussi vif. J’ai l’impression d’avoir rajeuni de 20 ans.

Soudain, Sojiro laissa tomber son bokken au sol et se tint la poitrine. Comprenant que ce dernier venait de faire une attaque, Chopper vint immédiatement à sa rescousse.

Chopper : - Est-ce que ça va ?

Sojiro : - Ce n’est rien. Je dois… Je dois juste reprendre mon souffle.

Chopper : - Je suggère que nous nous arrêtions là pour aujourd’hui, il faut vous reposer. Appuyez-vous sur mon dos.

Sojiro : - Je ne suis pas encore mort. (prenant appui sur Chopper) Allons prendre un thé, ça nous fera du bien.

Chopper accompagna Sojiro dans le jardin, le dojo donnant directement sur l’extérieur. Les 2 amis s’assirent en tailleur sous un cerisier en fleurs tandis qu’on leur apporta le thé. Une demi-heure plus-tard, un homme de main vint chuchoter à l’oreille de Sojiro, puis partit.

Sojiro : - Venez, Mako-san. Notre invité d’honneur est arrivé.

**Musique (Maneater - Main Title) : https://youtu.be/lAGjddWMScw**

Chopper suivi Sojiro dans la demeure familiale. Ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce où les attendaient Hanzo et Genji. L’otage était agenouillé, les bras attachés dans le dos par un bambou et la tête dans un sac en toile. Genji retira le sac, l’homme était amaigri, fatigué. Il venait de passer plusieurs jours enfermé dans une cage avec pour seule nourriture un bol de riz et de l’eau.

Sojiro : - Mako-san. Je vous présente Lord George Walter. Attaché à l’ambassade de Grande-Bretagne et d’Irlande en Chine et Contre-Amiral de la Royal Navy en Mer de Chine.

Chopper : - Comme on se retrouve, Georgie.

Lord Walter : - Mako ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais que tu avais été…

Chopper : - Déporté en Australie après avoir été jugé coupable de contrebande devant la Chambre des Lords ? Exact, mais disons que… J’ai eu une remise de peine.

Lord Walter : - Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Chopper (fronçant le regard) : - TOI. Espèce de traître... J’étais sur le point d’être nommé Commodore, mais tu m’as dénoncé. Tu as refusé ma généreuse proposition de fermer les yeux sur mes activités en échange d’un pourcentage de mes gains. L’affaire est remontée jusqu’à l’Amiral, le roi Edward VII en personne. On m’a arrêté en plein ébat dans un bordel de Macao, mit aux fers jusqu’au Royaume-Uni, emprisonné dans la Tour de Londres, jugé, déchu, puis déporté en Australie. Ma fortune et ma maison ont été saisies par la Couronne, je suis ruiné.

Lord Walter : - Estimes-toi heureux. Vu le déshonneur que tu as jeté sur l’ensemble de la Royal Navy, on aurait dû te condamner à mort pour l’exemple. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne t’a pas pendu vient du fait des honneurs que tu as reçus pour ta participation à la lutte contre les pirates chinois.

Chopper : - Et je vous en remercie. J’espère que tu ne m’en veut pas trop d’avoir quitté l’Australie à l’anglaise pour désormais pouvoir servir sous le drapeau du pays qui m’a accordé l’asile.

Lord Walter : - Tu viens de commettre une grosse erreur, Mako. Prendre ainsi d’assaut une ambassade et enlever de force un diplomate revient à une déclaration de guerre.

Chopper (souriant) : - J’en doute fort. Mes amis ont agis sans que le gouvernement impérial ne soit au courant. Officiellement, cette opération n’a jamais eu lieu, et personne à l’ambassade ne connaît ni le nom ni les visages de ceux qui t’ont enlevé. Et encore moins leur nationalité. En d’autres termes : personne ne sait que tu es ici… (faisant craquer ses doigts) Tu m’a peut-être échappé à Yalu, mais maintenant, je te tient.

Lord Walter (les yeux grands ouverts) : - Alors, le capitaine du croiseur qui a attaqué mon cuirassé, c’était toi ?

Chopper : - En effet. (serrant son poing) Fais de beaux rêves, l’asticot.

Chopper assomma Lord Walter d’un seul coup de poing sur la tête, ce dernier perdit aussitôt connaissance et s’effondra sur le sol.

**Musique (Maneater - Scaly Pete vs Mother Shark) https://youtu.be/cWp3a5g44zA**

**Océan Pacifique, 3 miles nautiques au large de Yaizu, 18 h 00.**

Le soleil se couchait, éclairant la mer de ses rayons. Chopper jeta l’ancre de sa jonque puis retira le sac de la tête de Lord Walter, ce dernier ayant les mains attachées dans le dos.

Chopper : - On est arrivé à destination, Georgie. (attrapant Lord Walter par le col de sa chemise) Il est temps de jeter un homme à la mer.

Chopper emmena sa victime au bord du navire.

Chopper : - Il y a surtout des requins makos par ici, parfois des marteaux et des bouledogues, voir un tigre… (souriant) Mais dans les grands fonds, on peut tomber sur un monstre.

Chopper sortit un couteau et fit une profonde coupure sur la joue droite de Lord Walter. Le sang gicla, puis Chopper poussa sa victime par-dessus bord. Alors que ce dernier coulait, son sang se dilua peu à peu dans l’eau, formant un immense nuage rouge. Attiré par l’odeur, une inquiétante silhouette jaillit des abysses. Soudain, Lord Walter senti une immense douleur ainsi qu’une perte de sensation dans les jambes, il regarda et hurla de douleur, ses jambes avaient disparues. Terrifié, il regarda autour de lui et fut paralysé de terreur en découvrant le responsable : un grand requin blanc lui tournait autour. Pendant ce temps, Chopper était confortablement assis dans un transat tout en buvant une bière, observant la scène avec attention. De ce qu’il avait appris lors de ses années de pêche sur les côtes australiennes, c’est que d’ordinaire, les requins blancs ne sont pas amateurs de chair humaine, trop pauvre en graisse. En principe, ils en goûtent une bouchée et s’en vont chercher une proie meilleure. Sauf qu’une bouchée, c’est pas si anodin que ça en a l’air... Et de temps à autre, on peut en croiser un qui aime bien les apéritifs... Lord Walter passa ses mains devant lui, remonta tant bien que mal à la surface, grignota ses liens puis tenta de rejoindre le bateau, mais il fut stoppé net par un tir lui performant l’épaule. Il cria de douleur puis aperçu Chopper, armé d’un fusil Murata au canon fumant. Au même moment, à quelques mètres de là, l’aileron dorsal menaçant du monstre fendait les vagues, rappelant à l’être humain que sur terre, il peut commander, mais qu’en mer, il lui faut plier.

Chopper : - Ha-ha-ha. C’est de la triche, enfoiré.

Lord Walter : - Sois maudit Mako !

Soudain, le requin surgit, la gueule grande ouverte, et croqua Lord Walter comme un hamburger en commençant par le bassin tout en remontant. Les dents acérées du monstre broyaient les os et déchiquetaient la chair de sa proie tout en la secouant, tandis qu’elle poussait des cris de terreur. Chopper se leva, le visage empli de joie, sa bouteille de bière à la main, profitant d’une scène faisant passer “Les dents de la mer” pour un spectacle de cirque aquatique.

Chopper : - Ah, enfin du spectacle !

Pendant de longues minutes, le requin dévora sa proie avant de replonger, ne laissant derrière lui qu’une immense flaque de sang. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il bondit hors de l’eau, illuminé par les rayons du soleil tout en croquant la tête de Lord Sadler avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs. S’il avait s’agit d’un concours de figure aquatique, il aurait sans le moindre doute obtenu un score de 10 à l’unanimité du jury.

Chopper : - Une bonne chose de faite.

Chopper repris la barre, puis retourna à Tokyo, tandis que, tapis dans les abysses, le requin blanc repartait en chasse.

**Musique (My Hero Academia - Villain’s invasion Theme) : https://youtu.be/-ACwKfuzeP8**

Quelques heures plus tard, à Nagasaki, Chacal profitait d’une balade romantique avec Himiko sur la baie afin de profiter de la pleine lune. Les 2 amoureux se tenaient la main tout en s’adressant de petits sourires. Soudain, un groupe de voyous arriva. Le chef, un homme assez grand au visage balafré, s’adressa à Chacal d’un air menaçant.

Chef yakuza : - Toi ! Je te reconnais !

Chacal (penchant la tête sur le côté en sortant la langue) : - Hein ?

Chef yakuza : - Tu as tué mes gars. On a repêché leurs corps dans le fleuve.

Chacal : - Aaaaaah, oui. La bande de pauvres loqueteux qui nous ont agressés l’autre soir sur un pont, moi et beau-papa. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

Chef yakuza : - Te faire payer, nabot. À moins que tu acceptes de nous donner la jolie demoiselle qui t’accompagne. Avec son joli minois, elle fera très plaisir à nos clients.

Chacal (fronçant le regard) : - Le premier d’entre vous qui touche à ma femme, je lui arrache les couilles. Maintenant, fichez le camp avant que je m’énerve.

Le groupe ria, ne prenant manifestement pas Chacal au sérieux.

Chef yakuza : - Comme tu veux.

Les yakuzas sortirent leurs couteaux, Chacal se mit devant Himiko afin de la protéger. Un des yakuzas tenta de poignarder Chacal mais celui-ci esquiva aussitôt, dégaina son taïto et poignarda à plusieurs reprises son agresseur dans le ventre. Il évita ensuite l’attaque d’un autre yakuza puis bondit en lui tranchant la gorge d’un geste net et précis.

Yakuza : - Putain, mais arrête de bouger !

Chacal évitait les attaques de ses adversaires sans grande difficulté, sa petite taille et sa rapidité étant sa plus grande force. Un à un, il tua chacun de ses assaillants. Mais, enivré par le combat, il ne remarqua pas que le chef avait disparu. C’est alors qu’il entendit Himiko crier, le chef yakuza l’ayant agrippé par le bras.

Himiko (se débattant) : - Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Chacal : - Relâche ma femme immédiatement, enfoiré !

Chef Yakuza : - D’accord, t’as gagné.

Le chef Yakuza poussa violemment Himiko vers Chacal qui ouvrit aussitôt les bras afin de la rattraper. Puis il entendit un coup de feu. Himiko s’effondra dans ses bras en perdant connaissance. Choqué, Chacal regarda le chef yakuza ranger son revolver encore fumant dans sa veste avant de s’enfuir en courant.

**Musique (Shadow Warrior 2013 - Risen from the ashes) : https://youtu.be/GimDJUcL0_I**

Chacal tomba à genoux, serrant fortement Himiko dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Chacal : - Tout va bien se passer, chérie. Tiens le coup.

Himiko : - Pardonnes-moi, Jamie, c’est ma faute. Je n’aurai pas dû insister pour faire cette balade. Nous aurions dû rentrer directement à la maison après le feu d’artifice… Tout est entièrement de ma faute…

Chacal : - Ne dis pas ça ! On en fera pleins d’autres des balades, et on verra pleins d’autres feux d’artifices ! Je te le promets !

Himiko (souriant) : - Je t’aime.

Himiko ferma lentement les yeux tout en desserrant son étreinte, puis sa main tomba sur le sol. Des larmes se mirent alors à couler des yeux bleus de Chacal tandis que la pluie tomba, mouillant les cheveux des 2 amoureux.

Chacal : - Himiko ? HIMIKO ! Reste avec moi !

Mais c’était trop tard, Himiko n’était plus. Chacal serra fortement la tête de sa bien-aimée contre son cœur tout en pleurant de désespoir, ses cris se perdant dans la nuit tandis que la pluie lissait ses cheveux blonds. Attirée par le coup de feu, la police arriva enfin, trouvant un Chacal bouleversé et abattu. L’enterrement qui eu lieu quelques jours plus tard fut frappé par un lourd silence, le chagrin était dans tous les cœurs. Comme le voulait la coutume, Himiko fut incinérée et son urne portée dans le tombeau familial. Chacal, qui n’avait jusqu’alors pas prononcé un mot durant la veillée funéraire, la cérémonie et la crémation, se tourna alors vers les parents d’Himiko, se mit à genoux, la tête face contre terre, son front touchant presque le sol, puis implora leur pardon de ne pas avoir pu protéger leur fille unique, les larmes aux yeux et les dents serrées. Ils acceptèrent, disant que Chacal avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu pour la sauver. Chacal les raccompagna alors au sein de la demeure familiale afin qu’ils puissent faire leur deuil. Quelques jours plus tard, au coucher du soleil, Genji vint retrouver Chacal chez lui, ce dernier, assis en tailleur seul au milieu du salon et vêtu du kimono blanc qu’il portait lors de l’enterrement, regardait ses photos de mariage étalées sur une table basse à côté d’une bouteille de saké à moitié entamée.

**Musique (One Piece - Very soon, the answer will be there) : https://youtu.be/COXQ9MWrMZ8**

Genji : - Jamison ?

Chacal : - …

Genji : - Chopper n’est pas avec toi ?

Chacal : - Je lui ai dit que je voulais rester seul. Il doit être avec ton père et Hanzo en ce moment.

Genji s’assit en face de Chacal.

Genji : - Je peux t’assurer que toute la police de Nagasaki fait tout son possible pour l’arrêter.

Chacal releva alors la tête et bu une gorgée, son regard était si emplit de rage qu’on aurait dit que des flammes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

Chacal : - Et ensuite quoi ? Avec ses appuis hauts-placés, il bénéficiera d’une cellule tout confort avec vue sur la mer avant de sortir blanc comme neige dans quelques années. (buvant une autre gorgée) Je me fiche de la police. Himiko ne connaîtra pas le repos tant que son meurtrier continuera de respirer.

Genji : - Jami-

Chacal (reposant violemment la bouteille sur la table) : - Si tu ne veux pas m’aider, je comprends. Je me débrouillerai seul.

Genji : - Là n’est pas la question, je veux juste que tu saches que dès que tu auras emprunté cette voie, il n’y aura plus de retour en arrière possible… Tu risques de tout perdre.

Chacal : - J’ai déjà tout perdu. L’amour de ma vie est morte dans mes bras, et le responsable court toujours... Je veux qu’il crève.

Genji : - Tu en es bien-sûr ?

Chacal : - Oui.

Genji (baissant les yeux) : - Dans ce cas…

**Musique (Shadow Warrior 2013 - Death and Sacrifice) : https://youtu.be/D3b5hYNQDDM**

Chacal se changea, puis Genji l’accompagna dans les bas-fonds de Nagasaki où ils entrèrent alors dans un bar mal-fréquenté dénommé “Le Fugu”. Genji parla au barman, puis ils se rendirent dans une pièce située au sous-sol. Chacal se mit alors torse-nu, s’assit en tailleur sur le tatami, retira son kimono puis défit son catogan avant de mettre ses longs cheveux blonds sur ses épaules. Genji s’assit à son tour puis se munit d’aiguilles en bambou qu’il trempa dans différents petits flacons.

Tokyo, 20 h 00, maison familiale du clan Shimada, au même moment.

Chopper : - Je suis très inquiet pour Jamison. Il se mure dans le silence depuis l’enterrement d’Himiko. J’ai peur qu’il fasse une bêtise…

Hanzo : - Du calme, Genji est partit le voir. Tout devrait s’arranger d’ici peu.

Chopper : - Je l’espère… Des nouvelles sur l’enquête ?

Sojiro : - La police fait tout ce qu’elle peut, mais si la description de l’agresseur que Jamison-san a faite aux enquêteurs est bien vraie, alors, il sera très difficile de le faire tomber. Il s’agit du chef du clan Matsuo, la Yakuza qui dirige le monde souterrain de Nagasaki.

Chopper : - Des gens dangereux ?

Hanzo : - Très dangereux. Ils organisent et contrôlent des parties de jeux clandestins ainsi que la prostitution dans tout Nagasaki. Ceux qui osent se frotter à eux disparaissent sans laisser de traces.

Chopper : - J’espère que Genji pourra le raisonner. Jamison a toujours été une tête brûlée, s’il jamais il venait à s’attaquer à eux…

Hanzo : - Genji saura trouver les mots justes. Lui et Jamison sont très proches depuis son mariage avec Himiko, il saura lui faire entendre raison.

Chopper : - Et si ça tourne mal ? Si Genji ne réussit pas. Vous ne pourrez pas intervenir ?

Sojiro : - Malheureusement, non. La sphère d’influence de mon clan se limite à Tokyo. Intervenir à Nagasaki reviendrait à déclencher une guerre… Mais j’ai entièrement confiance en Genji, il saura ramener Jamison à la raison.

Chopper : - J’espère que vous avez raison… Au fait, comment reconnaît-on un Yakuza ?

Hanzo souleva la manche gauche de son kimono et montra son bras à Chopper. Un immense tatouage de dragon bleu descendait de l’épaule jusqu’au poignet.

Chopper : - …

Sojiro : - Le tatouage est un art extrêmement mal perçu dans notre pays. La loi l’interdit depuis 1872. En porter un marque votre appartenance au monde criminel, suscitant le rejet du reste de la population.

Nagasaki, bas-quartiers, bar du Fugu, au même moment.

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées, la lune était désormais haute dans le ciel. Genji avait terminé son oeuvre. Il reposa l’aiguille pleine d’encre tandis que Chacal se leva, le dos éclairé par les lampes. Désormais, son dos était recouvert d’un immense tatouage représentant une tête de démon japonais portant des cornes de diable, des yeux sombres, une lueur dans les pupilles tout droit sorti de l’enfer, ainsi qu’une large bouche aux dents acérées, le tout entourée de pétales roses de cerisier et de vagues.

Genji : - Comment te sens-tu ?

Chacal (se rattachant les cheveux) : - Mieux que jamais, je n’ai ressenti aucune douleur.

Chacal et Genji se rhabillèrent, puis ils sortirent de l’établissement avant de disparaître dans les ruelles sombres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l’entrée du QG du clan Matsuo. 2 hommes étaient postés à l’entrée.

Yakuza : - Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

Chacal : - Nous voulons voir votre patron. M. Ryu Matsuo.

Yakuza : - Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Chacal (souriant) : - Bien-sûr.

Genji sortit son sabre puis décapita en un éclair les 2 hommes, ces derniers s’effondrèrent dans une mare de sang tandis que leurs têtes roulèrent sur le sol. Genji essuya alors son sabre.

Chacal : - Merci pour ton aide, Genji. Je vais continuer seul.

Genji (rangeant son sabre) : - Tu es sûr ? Tu ne sais pas combien ils sont là-dedans.

Chacal (jetant un œil à l’intérieur de son kimono jaune) : - Tout ira bien. Tu peux m’attendre ici, je devrais être de retour dans 1 heure.

Genji : - Très bien.

Chacal ouvrit la porte.

Genji : - Jamison.

Chacal (retournant sa tête) : - Oui ?

Genji : - Sois prudent, et bonne chance.

Chacal : - Merci Genji.

Chacal pénétra dans le bâtiment et referma les portes derrière-lui, tandis que Genji monta la garde à l’entrée, la main sur le manche de son katana dissimulé dans son kimono vert, prêt à dégainer au cas où des renforts devaient arriver.

**Musique (Yakuza 0 - Tusk) : https://youtu.be/zHpx3JNDS5M**

Chacal entra dans un grand hall où une dizaine de yakuzas s’était rassemblée.

Yakuza : - Tu n’iras pas plus loin, gamin.

Chacal : - Peu-importe combien vous êtes sur mon chemin... (hurlant) IL FAUDRA BIEN PLUS QUE QUELQUES CAFARDS POUR M’ARRÊTER !

Yakuza : - Il n’a pas toute sa tête. Il est fou !

Autre Yakuza : - Tu n’a aucune chance, petit !

Chacal : - Aucun d’entre vous ne m’arrive à la cheville… MAINTENANT, HORS DE MA ROUTE, SACS À MERDE !

Chacal se lança dans la mêlée en hurlant, bondit tel un kangourou, puis décocha un puissant coup de pied dans la figure du yakuza, le mettant K.O. Il retomba à pieds joints, évita une attaque, puis frappa violemment l’entrejambe de son adversaire qui tomba alors à genoux. Il lui attrapa la tête à deux mains puis lui brisa la mâchoire d’un coup de genou, faisant gicler le sang et les dents sur le sol. Le combat se poursuivit. Comme Genji le lui avait appris, Chacal profitait de son petit gabarit pour éviter facilement les attaques tout en retournant la force de ses adversaires contre eux, n’hésitant pas à faire usage de coups bas pour faire mordre la poussière à ses adversaires, tels que coups de poing dans les noisettes et coups de pied dans les tibias. Une fois le hall vidé de toute présence ennemie, Chacal prit les escaliers puis parcouru les étages en écrasant ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, utilisant son taïto pour trancher la gorge de ses ennemis, repeignant les murs de sang. Son style de combat était impossible à lire par ses adversaires tellement il était imprévisible : il pouvait changer de tactique en un claquement de doigt, privilégiant tantôt l’attaque, tantôt la défense. Malgré sa petite taille, il était extrêmement rapide et était capable de bondir très haut, ce qui lui permettait de monter sur les épaules de son adversaire puis de lui attraper le cou avec ses jambes avant de le propulser violemment à terre en lui brisant la nuque. Et lorsque les ennemis étaient bien trop nombreux, Chacal sortait de son kimono des bombes à mèche courte de sa fabrication qu’il jetait ensuite sur ses ennemis, les changeant en torches humaines. Les cris de terreur raisonnaient dans tout le bâtiment tandis qu’un incendie se déclara, les flammes envahissant peu à peu les étages. Chacal s’était désormais changé en démon, un démon aux cheveux d’or assoiffé de sang, dénué de pitié et à appétit vorace : tout homme ayant le malheur de croiser sa route périssait dans d’atroces souffrances. À mesure qu’il gravissait les étages, Chacal vidait toutes les pièces qu’il traversait de leurs occupants, ne laissant derrière lui qu’un sanglant sillage de cadavres, de sang, et de destruction.

**Musique (My Hero Academia - Threat Incoming) : https://youtu.be/l5OXiyqECfI**

45 minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin dans la dernière pièce aux murs tapissés d’estampes, des chandeliers illuminant la salle. Le chef du clan, Ryu Matsuo était assis en tailleur, le kimono sur ses épaules et son sabre posé à sa droite, méditant.

Ryu Matsuo : - Tu es arrivé jusqu’ici, félicitation.

Chacal (serrant le poing) : - Met-là en veilleuse, pauvre cloche. Je vais soigneusement te massacrer.

Ryu Matsuo se leva en prenant son sabre, puis jeta son kimono noir sur le sol, révélant son tatouage dorsal : une vipère au milieu des grandes herbes. Sa joue gauche portait une immense cicatrice.

Chacal : - Ryu Matsuo, “la vipère de Kyushu”. Originaire de l’île d’Okinawa, dans l’archipel Ryukyu.

Ryu Matsuo (se retournant) : - Je vois que tu es bien renseigné à mon sujet. Jamison Fawkes, “le Démon des mers du Sud”, originaire de l’île pénitentiaire britannique d’Australie, dans le Pacifique Sud. Avec ton ami Mako Rutledge, tout le monde vous surnomme “les Yokaïs aux cheveux d’or”.

**Musique (My Hero Academia - My Hero Academia) : https://youtu.be/4jIXcSxBP7U**

Chacal jeta à son tour son kimono violet sur le sol, révélant son tatouage. Les 2 hommes se faisaient désormais face, se fixant mutuellement dans les yeux. Chacun fit craquer les os de ses doigts et de son cou, sortit lentement son katana puis posa son fourreau sur le sol avant de se mettre en position de combat. Les 2 hommes se ruèrent l’un sur l’autre, puis les lames de leurs katanas s’entrechoquèrent. Ils se repoussèrent mutuellement durant quelques secondes, chacun tentant de briser la garde de l’autre, puis s’éloignèrent. Ils tournèrent alors en cercle tout en se jaugeant du regard, puis s’attaquèrent à nouveau. Aucun des deux ne retenait ses coups, tout en prenant soin de parer et d’esquiver les attaques : les lames de leurs sabres était tellement affûtées qu’une seule blessure pouvait être fatale. Bien décidé à venger la mort d’Himiko, Chacal donnait tout ce qu’il avait. Il esquivait et parait les coups tout en contre-attaquant aussitôt, ne laissant pas à son ennemi le temps de souffler. Durant 10 longues minutes, les entre chocs des lames brisaient le silence de la pièce, tandis que des étincelles sortaient des frictions entre les 2 katanas. Emplit par la colère, Chacal laissait la flamme ardente nichée au plus profond de son cœur le consumer. Serrant fermement à 2 mains le manche jaune de son sabre, chacun de ses coups était aussi féroce que le feu. Soudain, Ryu Matsuo sortit son revolver et tira à bout portant sur Chacal, mais celui-ci esquiva de peu en s’écartant de quelques centimètres au dernier moment. La balle frôla la joue de Chacal avant de se loger dans le mur tandis qu’il lui transperça le ventre avec son épée. Ryu Matsuo lâcha son revolver et son sabre sur le sol tandis que Chacal le repoussa avec son pied, puis il tomba à genoux, la main sur sa blessure.

Chacal (essuyant son sabre) : - J’aurai dû m’en douter, il ne faut jamais s’attendre à ce qu’un homme qui n’hésite pas à abattre de sang-froid une jeune fille dans le dos se batte avec honneur.

Ryu Matsuo cracha une flaque de sang, il n’en avait plus que pour quelques-minutes avant de mourir d’hémorragie.

Ryu Matsuo (d’une voie affaiblie) : - Qu’est-ce que tu attends… ? Tue-moi.

Chacal : - Avec grand plaisir.

Chacal rangea son sabre, attrapa Ryu Matsuo par les cheveux et le traîna jusqu’au balcon tandis que l’incendie avait désormais atteint le dernier étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, un immense bruit se fit entendre en contre-bas. Entouré par des passants stupéfaits et terrifiés, le corps sans vie de Ryu Matsuo gisait sur le sol dans une immense flaque de sang, le crâne fracturé et les yeux grands ouverts. Il venait de faire une chute longue de 4 étages. Baignant dans la lumière du feu, Chacal contempla quelques secondes le cadavre de son ennemi depuis le balcon, puis disparu dans les flammes. À peine Chacal avait-il quitté le balcon qu’il tomba sur Genji, ce dernier venait de monter les 4 étages à pleine vitesse.

Genji : - Jamison ?

Chacal : - C’est terminé.

Genji : - Il ne faut pas trainer ici, la police va arriver d’une minute à l’autre.

Chacal remit son kimono, rattacha son sabre à la ceinture, puis monta sur le dos de Genji. Genji sortit par le balcon puis sauta de toit en toit telle une sauterelle avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire tandis que les pompiers faisaient leur maximum pour maîtriser l’incendie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent dans une ruelle. Chacal observa la rue, la police était partout, il leur serait désormais extrêmement difficile de sortir sans se faire prendre. Soudain, un pousse-pousse arriva, le conducteur donna 2 chapeaux chinois à Chacal et Genji.

Conducteur : - Montez, vite !

Surpris mais ne pouvant refuser, Chacal et Chopper mirent les chapeaux, puis montèrent dans le pousse-pousse qui les conduisit hors de danger en traversant les barrages de police, Chacal et Genji passant inaperçus grâce aux chapeaux en se faisant passer pour des clients. 30 minutes plus tard, le pousse-pousse s’arrêta près d’une maison isolée sur les docks.

Conducteur : - Suivez-moi.

**Musique (Kingdom Hearts 2 - Dearly Beloved) : https://youtu.be/TG1pRNQAByI**

Chacal et Genji descendirent, les mains sur leurs sabres, prêts à se battre si jamais il s’agissait d’un piège. Le conducteur ouvrit la porte, puis entra. Chacal et Genji entrèrent à leur tour, puis furent frappés de surprise devant l’homme qui les attendait.

Chacal : - Monsieur Watanabe ?

Akiro : - Bonsoir, Jamison. (saluant Genji) Monsieur Shimada.

Genji salua Akiro à son tour.

Chacal : - Mais comment ?

Akiro : - Je vous ai fait suivre. L’homme qui vous a amené ici est un de mes employés. Je me doutais bien que tu ne resterai pas les bras-croisés sans réagir.

Chacal : - Je…

Akiro : - Fiston, tu viens de donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière. En tuant Ryu Matsuo, le clan Matsuo est désormais désorganisé, de violentes luttes internes vont éclater, et cela risque d’avoir de lourdes répercussions dans tout Nagasaki…

Chacal gloussa, comprenant qu’il venait faire une énorme bêtise. Mais à sa grande surprise, Akiro le salua longuement.

Akiro : - Cependant, cela aidera grandement la police. Désorganisée, la yakuza sera bien plus facile à contrôler, et la population sera à nouveau en sécurité. Et tout cela, grâce à vous.

Genji : - Mais, pour la police…

Akiro : - Le chef de la police est un ami proche, vous ne serez pas inquiétés. Cependant, vous et Jamison êtes en danger, la Yakuza tombera, mais elle fera entre temps tout pour trouver les responsables. Il faut vous faire quitter Kyushu sur l’heure. Vous allez prendre un de mes trains, il vous conduira sains et saufs jusqu’à Tokyo.

Chacal : - Monsieur Watanabe… Pour Himiko… Je…

Akiro : - Montre moi ton tatouage.

Chacal obtempéra, il retira son kimono puis montra son tatouage à Akiro.

Akiro : - Tu porte le tatouage Hannya, le démon de la rage, de la colère, et de la haine. Et à en juger par son expression, elle symbolise chez toi la dualité entre une rage profonde envers les Yakuzas ainsi que la tristesse que tu éprouve suite à la perte d’Himiko, tandis que les vagues représentent ton imprévisibilité… Cependant, je constate avec joie que les fleurs de cerisier qui l’entourent symbolisent ton souhait de réaliser une vie meilleure après avoir affronté un passé tourmenté, et la clarté du bleu de son visage signifie que tu es encore humain mais vivant des troubles. Tout n’est donc pas perdu. Ce tatouage ne marque pas ton adhésion à une Yakuza mais est plutôt un moyen pour toi d’exorciser la violence de tes émotions.

Chacal : …

Akiro : - Je sais que tu as voulu venger ma fille, et tu as réussi, même en agissant en dehors de la loi… (souriant) Tu es têtu comme une mule, c’est pour ça qu’elle t’aimait… Et tu as toujours le porte-bonheur qu’elle t’a offert.

Chacal : - C’est la dernière chose qu’il me reste d’elle. (serrant le pendentif dans sa main) J’espère qu’elle est heureuse là où elle est.

Akiro : - J’en suis sûr. Même depuis les cieux, elle continue à veiller sur toi. Et associée à ton talisman, Hannya te protège du danger. Il est temps de partir à présent.

Akiro conduisit discrètement Chacal et Genji jusqu’à la gare, serra fortement Chacal dans ses bras puis remercia Genji.

Genji : - Monsieur Watanabe, j’ai une faveur à vous demander.

Akiro : - Je vous écoute.

Genji : - Il y a une petite fille à qui Himiko était très attachée, elle la considérait comme une petite sœur. Elle s’appelle Hana, est-ce que vous et votre femme pourriez…

Akiro (souriant) : - Nous veillerons sur elle comme notre propre fille.

Genji et Chacal remercièrent Akiro, puis montèrent dans le luxueux wagon. Le train partit en direction de Tokyo tandis qu’Akiro leur fit adieu. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Tokyo quelques jours plus tard, la nouvelle s’était propagée à travers tout le pays telle une traîné de poudre. Officiellement, le QG du clan Matsuo avait été attaqué par un clan rival pour une sombre affaire de guerre de territoire. Cependant, bien que Chacal et Genji ne furent pas inquiétés par la police, ils n’en restaient pas moins en danger. Ils risquaient de se faire assassiner par le clan Matsuo a n’importe-quel moment, la boutique et la maison de Chacal ayant été incendiées peu de temps après qu’ils eurent quitté Nagasaki, emportant tout ce qu’il avait construit, excepté une photo de mariage qu’il portait toujours sur lui. Et, un malheur n’arrivant jamais seul, les autorités britanniques avaient retrouvé la piste des 2 Australiens en fuite, un officier ayant reconnu Chopper lors d’une visite officielle à l’arsenal de Sasebo. Le Japon refusant catégoriquement d’extrader 2 de ses citoyens, la Grande-Bretagne le menaça de représailles commerciales via la mise en place d’un blocus sur les routes maritimes d’Asie du Sud-Est sous contrôle Britannique s’il ne les lui livrait pas. Devant une telle situation, Chacal et Chopper n’eurent d’autre choix que de quitter le Japon en secret à bord d’un navire commercial en partance pour la Chine en compagnie de Genji après des adieux douloureux envers les familles Watanabe et Shimada, emportant pour seuls bagages leurs armes, leurs vêtements et quelques graines de plantes. Le vigilant Chopper avait pris soin de cacher au fil des ans une partie de sa fortune mal-acquise dans une banque hong-kongaise sous un nom d’emprunt, l’argent dormant depuis des années.

**Musique (My Hero Academia - Among Kosei Extended) : https://youtu.be/mXxLuoIgkEA**

**Hong-Kong, novembre 1884, 18 h 00**

Portant des vêtements chinois afin de se fondre dans la foule, les 2 hommes arrivèrent au sein de la banque. Chopper se présenta au guichet. Une jeune fille portant de grosses lunettes rondes se présenta alors.

Mei : - Bienvenu à la banque du Lotus Bleu. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Chopper : - Faire un retrait.

Mei : - Votre nom ?

Chopper : - Jack Gold.

Mei (feuilletant l’annuaire) : - Combien souhaitez-vous retirer ?

Chopper : - Tout.

Mei (surprise) : - Vous êtes sûr ? C’est une sacrée somme, et les rues ne sont pas sûres à cette heure…

Chopper : - Ne craignez rien, nous savons nous défendre.

Mei : - Très bien. Si vous voulez bien patienter un instant.

Chacal, Chopper et Genji s’assirent dans les fauteuils, quand un employé arriva et avertit Mei que l’armée Britannique patrouillait les rues afin de retrouver 2 fugitifs. En lisant la description et voyant les portraits sur l’affiche de recherche, Mei compris immédiatement qu’il s’agissait de ses clients. Elle leur proposa aussitôt de les cacher, après tout, la fortune de Chopper avait assuré la bonne santé financière de la banque durant des années via l’usure à des taux prohibitifs à des clients en difficulté et contribué à la spéculation immobilière dans toute l’île. S’ils venaient à être arrêtés, la fortune de Chopper serait saisie, la banque fermée pour dissimulation de biens mal-acquis et la famille de Mei ruinée et disgraciée.

Mei : - Je vais vous cacher dans l’un de nos coffres. Vous allez ouvrir un compte.

Chacal : - Pour nous cacher dans un coffre ?

Mei : - Ce que vous mettez dans le coffre ne me concerne pas, la discrétion est totale. Pour moi, vous ne serez que 2 numéros anonymes. Vous prenez un coffre chacun ou un compte à 2 signatures ?

Chacal : - Vous avez de grands coffres ? C’est que nous aimerions être ensemble.

Mei : - C’est fort possible. Signez là, là, et là.

Chopper signa de son nom, tandis que Chacal signa d’une simple croix. Mei les conduisit alors dans la chambre forte.

Mei : - Voici votre coffre. Je viendrez vous chercher à l’aube.

Chacal : - Merci pour tout, Mlle Zhou.

Mei : - Attendez malheureux, rien n’a été prévu pour ouvrir les coffres de l’intérieur. Si vous voulez que Genji vienne vous ouvrir, il faut que vous lui donniez une procuration.

Mei ferma le coffre, puis partit avec Genji.

Genji : - Je vais passer la soirée dans une fumerie d’opium, ça me détendra.

Mei (baillant) : - Et moi, je vais dormir.

Mei ferma la banque puis partit se coucher. 1 heure passa, mais…

Chopper : - Jamison, j’ai faim. C’est désagréable d’avoir un creux dans un coffre.

Chacal : - C’est vrai, j’ai faim aussi… Ils ont oublié de nous donner à manger… Mais je ne sais pas si nous avons le droit d’ouvrir ce coffre de l’intérieur…

Chopper : - Ben quoi, Jamison. C’est NOTRE coffre.

D’un simple coup de pied, Chopper enfonça la porte du coffre dont les gonds cédèrent dans un grand bruit avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Les 2 amis sortirent de la chambre forte puis rejoignirent Mei dans sa chambre située à l’étage.

Chacal : - Mei ?

Mei (se réveillant) : - Mmmm ?

Chacal : - Voilà… Nous avons faim.

Mei (remettant ses lunettes) : - Mais comment avez-vous ?... Bon, attendez-moi en bas, je vous apporte un petit en-cas.

Un peu plus tard, Mei rejoignit Chacal et Chopper dans la chambre forte avec un bol de porc caramélisé.

Mei : - La bougie servira à vous éclairer.

Mei aperçu le coffre ouvert, la porte jonchant sur le sol.

Mei : - AAAAAAAAH ! QUELLE HORREUR ! UN COFFRE SANS PORTE ! (reprenant ses esprits) Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans un coffre sans porte… En tout cas, il va vous falloir ouvrir un autre compte.

Soudain, un lourd bruit se fit entendre à l’entrée de la banque, on tapait lourdement sur la porte.

Soldat Britannique : - AU NOM DE LA COURONNE, OUVREZ !

Mei (déverrouillant un coffre voisin) : - Les Britanniques ! Entrez dans ce coffre ! Vite !

Chacal : - Il est à qui, ce coffre ?

Mei : - J’en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir !

Mei ouvrit le coffre, il était rempli de pierres précieuses et de bijoux en or.

Chacal : - Mmmm… Je crois deviner la nationalité de votre client.

Mei : - ENTREZ, VITE !

Chacal et Chopper entrèrent dans le coffre, puis Mei referma la porte.

Soldat Britannique : - ALORS ? VOUS OUVREZ, PAR SAINT-GEORGE !?

Mei (verrouillant le coffre) : - Voilà, voilà, j’arrive !

Mei partit accueillir les soldats tandis que Chacal et Chopper commencèrent à manger.

Chacal : - Coupe le porc, Mako.

Chopper : …

Chacal : …

Chopper : - Jamison, je vais aller demander à Mei si elle n’a pas des épices.

Chacal : - Non, Mako. Tais-toi et mange !

Chopper : - Dire qu’à la base, nous étions venus pour faire un retrait, et nous voilà dans un coffre sous terre.

Chacal : - Shhhht !

Au même moment, Mei descendit dans la chambre forte avec 4 soldats. Le chef s’adressa alors à Mei.

Chef : - Désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Mais nous avons pour ordre de fouiller toute la ville à la recherche de 2 dangereux fugitifs.

Mei : - Il n’y a que des coffres ici, et vous savez-bien qu’ils sont inviolables.

Chef : - Oui, ce n’est pas moi qui vous en ferai le reproche… Bon, on s’en va… Mais ? (pointant le coffre vide du doigt) ET ÇA ?

Mei (gênée) : - Et bien… Heu… Ceux sont des voleurs qui ont ouvert le coffre et qui ont pris tout ce qu’il y avait dedans…

Chef : - QUOI ?

Rouge de colère, le chef attrapa Mei par le col de son kimono.

Chef : - C’EST ÇA L’INVIOLABILITÉ DE VOS COFFRES ??? C’EST QUE J’AI UN COFFRE CHEZ VOUS, MOI ! (regardant le plafond) Remarquez… Je n’ai que quelques petits souvenirs ramenés d’Inde… C’est sentimental… Je ne vais pas vous faire mon curriculum vitae…

Soldat : - Ben voyons.

Le chef reposa Mei sur le sol puis pointa du doigt le coffre où se trouvaient Chacal et Chopper.

Chef : - Cette nuit, je suis occupé. Mais demain matin, je reviens pour annuler mon compte ! En attendant, surveillez bien ce coffre ! Ce qu’il y a dedans, j’y tiens !

Les soldats quittèrent la banque, tandis que Mei pleura contre le coffre où se cachaient les 2 Australiens.

Mei : - BOUHOUHOUHOU !

Chopper : - Tu entends ça, Jamison ? Il y a quelqu’un au 36e dessous.

Chacal : - Tu es sûr que c’est bien le pays de jade, ici ?

Mei (frappant violemment contre la porte du coffre) : - SILENCE ! JE VEUX LE SILENCE ! LA DISCRÉTION DANS MES COMPTES !!!

La nuit passa, puis Genji revint chercher ses amis à l’aube.

Mei : - EMMÈNE-LES LOIN D’ICI ! ILS M’ONT DÉSHONORÉE, ILS M’ONT OBLIGÉ À MENTIR SUR L’INVIOLABILITÉ DE MON ÉTABLISSEMENT ! (déverrouillant le coffre) J’en ai ras le chapeau de paille des Britanniques !

Genji : - Évite de crier, Mei. J’ai encore la tête embrumée à cause de l’opium.

Chopper et Chacal sortirent du coffre, récupérèrent l’argent, remercièrent Mei, puis quittèrent la banque avec Genji.

Mei (se servant une tasse de thé) : - Enfin seule sans tous ces barbares. Quelle plaisir de boire en Chinoise.

**Musique (Red Dead Redemption 2 - Loading Screen 3) : https://youtu.be/iPEjJJXW_tc**

Les 3 amis quittèrent la banque avec des sacoches remplies d’argent.

Chacal : - Merci pour tout Genji. Tu va retournez au Japon ?

Genji : - Pas encore. Je vais aller me cacher quelques mois au Tibet. C’est bien le dernier endroit où l’on viendrait me chercher… Et vous ?

Chopper : - Dans le seul pays de cette partie du monde qui ne soit pas sous domination européenne.

Genji : - Bonne chance mes amis.

Les 3 amis se séparèrent. Quelques semaines plus tard, Chacal et Chopper arrivèrent dans le Royaume de Siam (actuelle Thaïlande) où ils s’installèrent. La fortune de Chopper leur permit d’avoir un train de vie confortable. Mais un jour pluvieux de janvier 1885, alors que Chacal finissait de tatouer le dos de Chopper d’un grand requin blanc, on frappa à la porte de leur maison de Bangkok. Chopper ouvrit la porte, une épée thaïlandaise à la main. Un homme brun, grand et aux cheveux longs et lisses se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, vêtu d’une chemise bleu, d’un cache-poussière et d’un chapeau de cow-boy, il engagea la conversation dans un anglais parfait.

Homme : - Messieurs Mako Rutledge et Jamison Fawkes ?

Chopper : - Que leur voulez-vous ?

Homme : - Vous pouvez ranger cette épée. Je suis votre ami.

Chopper : - Nous n’avons pas d’amis... Et depuis quand offre-t-on son amitié à quelqu’un en portant 2 revolvers à la ceinture ?

Homme : - N’ayez aucune crainte. Il ne me servent qu’à assurer ma protection, tout comme vous avec votre épée. Mon pays connaît de petits différents avec le royaume où nous trouvons en ce moment... (souriant) Mais, comme on dit dans mon pays : “les petits cadeaux entretiennent l’amitié”.

L’homme plongea la main dans sa sacoche puis en sortit une pierre précieuse de la taille d’une mandarine.

Homme : - Cette pierre est à vous si vous m’accordez un peu de votre précieux temps.

Chacal (des pierres précieuses pleins les yeux) : - Écoutons au moins ce qu’il a dire, Mako.

Chopper (méfiant) : - Soit. Entrez. Mais pas d’entourloupe.

L’homme entra, retira son chapeau, son manteau et ses bottes puis s’assit en tailleurs sur le sol du salon en face de Chopper tandis que Chacal terminait son tatouage.

Homme : - Très beau tatouage. Vous avez une âme d’artiste.

Chacal : - Merci.

Chopper : - À en juger par votre accent, vous n’êtes pas d’ici. D’où venez-vous ?

Homme : - De Hué.

Chopper : - Et vous avez donc fait tout ce chemin depuis l’Annam (centre de l’actuel Vietnam) juste pour nous rencontrer ?

Homme : - Tout à fait. Voyez-vous, j’ai besoin de gens disposant de vos… compétences, afin de mener à bien un projet qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.

Chopper : - Qui est ?

Homme : - Vous saurez les détails en tout voulu. Sachez-juste que vous serez grandement récompensés. D’ailleurs, il me semble que vous n’avez pas beaucoup le choix. Après tout, votre… “accueil tranchant” en dit long sur votre sentiment de sécurité. Vos amis au Nord sont comme un cobra dans un chandelier : vous menez votre vie paisiblement jusqu’au jour où en plein diner, lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins, le cobra tombe du chandelier et vous mord mortellement. Et vous vous rendez alors compte qu’il vous observait depuis tout ce temps, endormi.

L’homme visait juste. Chacal et Chopper devaient se faire une raison : la colonisation de la Birmanie par le Royaume-Uni les inquiétait au plus au point. Bien qu’ils eussent tout deux prêtés serment de fidélité au roi, ils risquaient à tout moment d’être extradés s’ils venaient à être découverts. Bien que le royaume de Siam eut échappé à la colonisation, il n’avait cependant pas les moyens de resister militairement à une grande puissance comme le Royaume-Uni. Ils leur fallait trouver rapidement une solution avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, et elle se tenait juste en face d’eux.

Chacal : - Nous vous écoutons.

Homme : - Magnifique. Mais avant que je vous fasse entrer dans la confidence, puis-je bénéficier moi-aussi de votre coup d’aiguille ?

Chacal (surpris) : - Bien-sûr.

L’homme se mit torse-nu puis donna son dos à Chacal. Tandis que ce dernier faisait le tatouage, l’homme exposa aux 2 amis les grandes lignes de son plan, et pourquoi il avait spécifiquement besoin d’eux. Chopper se concerta un instant avec Chacal le temps que l’encre sèche, puis ils donnèrent leur réponse.

Chopper : - Nous acceptons votre offre.

Homme : - Merveilleux, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Chacal : - Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

L’homme sortit une bouteille de vin de serpent de sa sacoche, puis remplit les verres.

Homme : - Je dois bien reconnaître que traverser le Tonkin (partie septentrionale du Vietnam) en profitant de la confusion causée par la guerre qui sévit en ce moment entre mon pays et la Chine est un coup de maître : vous évitez ainsi de devoir passer par la Malaisie Britannique. Cependant, l’argent n’a pas d’odeur, et les pirates ne crachent jamais contre un peu d’argent facile : je vous ais fait suivre du Tonkin jusqu’ici.

Chopper : - Vous vous êtes donnés beaucoup de mal, dit-donc.

Homme : - Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Vous avez malheureusement quitté le Japon avant que je ne puisse entrer en contact avec vous à Tokyo. Si vous n’étiez pas partis aussi précipitamment, nous mènerions cette conversation autour d’un bon déjeuner puis je vous aurais fait sortir de l’Empire nippon sans encombres. Vous vous seriez évité des semaines de marche dans la jungle Laotienne avec les moustiques, les tigres, les sangsues et les serpents, et moi, une semaine de traversée supplémentaire…

Chacal (à Chopper) : - Il marque un point là.

Homme (posant la pierre précieuse sur la table) : - Mais peu-importe. L’important est que notre entretien ait porté ses fruits. (brandissant son verre) À l’amitié future.

Chacal et Chopper (brandissant leurs verres) : - Santé !

Les 3 hommes trinquèrent, puis l’homme se rhabilla.

Homme (donnant une lettre) : - N’ayez aucune crainte : dès que vous aurez atteint l’Annam, la Grande-Bretagne ne pourra plus rien contre vous. (remettant son chapeau) Bonne chance.

L’homme partit, prétextant que des affaires urgentes l’attendaient au pays.

Chacal : - Je ne fais pas confiance à ce type. Il est sacrément louche.

Chopper : - Moi non plus. (regardant la pierre précieuse) Mais s’il avait voulu nous faire du mal, il l’aurait fait depuis longtemps… Et puis, il a pris de gros risques : avec l’occupation récente du Siam de la ville de Luang Prabang en réponse à l’intervention des Français dans le Tonkin pour mettre fin à la piraterie des Pavillons noirs (pirates chinois), le Siam et la France ne sont guère en bons termes en ce moment… Faisons nos bagages, il faut partir sur l’heure. S’il nous a trouvé ici, alors la Couronne le peut aussi.

Les 2 amis firent leurs bagages, vendirent la maison rapidement à une banque, puis partirent aussitôt en direction de la frontière Cambodgienne. Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Saïgon, dans le protectorat français d’Annam. Alors qu’ils marchaient sur les docks, Chopper lisait un papier.

Chopper : - D’après le titre de propriété, le bateau ne devrait pas être loin… Ah, le voilà.

Chacal : - Et ben, il a vu les choses en grand.

Le navire prénommée “Charybde” n’était rien de plus qu’une canonnière flambant-neuve. Et d’après le document joint au titre de propriété, elle pouvait être manœuvrée par 3 personnes seulement. Toujours d’après ledit document, une telle prouesse avait été rendue possible par l’ingéniosité d’un mystérieux ingénieur Néerlandais dont le nom fut gardé secret. Chacal et Chopper n’étant que 2, il leur fallait trouver un troisième membre d’équipage. Hélas, après des heures à parcourir les bars du port à la recherche d’un matelot, personne ne voulu se résoudre à les rejoindre, leur statut de fugitifs recherchés s’étant malheureusement diffusée dans tous les ports d’Asie du Sud-Est via les affiches de recherche. Le soleil se coucha alors, assis sur des caisses, Chacal et Chopper avaient abandonné tout espoir, quand soudain, ils entendirent des cris.

**Musique (Days Gone - Keep Them Safe) : https://youtu.be/12UHe-AQ2BM**

À une dizaine de mètres de là, un licenciement était en cours : le capitaine d’un navire prénommé “Nessy” et battant pavillon Britannique jetait par dessus bord les bagages d’un jeune matelot chétif se confondant en excuses depuis les docks. Étrangement, ce dernier avait une voie drôlement fluette pour son âge.

Matelot : - Capitaine ! Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi une chance !

Capitaine (furieux) : - Des clous, oui ! Tu m’a trompé pendant des mois, tu nous as tous trompés ! Tu es la honte de la marine marchande ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Matelot (suppliant à genoux) : - S’il vous plait, j’ai absolument besoin de ce travail ! Je sais que j’ai mal agi, mais vous auriez à coup sûr refusé de me prendre avec vous si je vous avais dit la vérité. (les larmes aux yeux) Pitié ! Prenez-moi juste pour le voyage du retour, je ferais n’importe-quoi ! La lessive, le brique du pont, le ménage, la cuisine, tout ce que vous voulez !

Capitaine : - Sûrement pas ! Démerde-toi pour rentrer à Londres ! Tiens ! Ta paye !

Le capitaine jeta une envelope pleine de billets qui tomba dans une flaque d’eau.

Matelot : - Oh non !

Le matelot ramassa l’enveloppe mouillée, la sécha tant bien que mal en la secouant puis l’ouvrit.

Matelot : - Mais… Ce n’est pas assez pour rentrer chez moi ! Je ne pourrai même pas me payer une place en troisième classe !

Capitaine : - Et bien tu n’a qu’à écumer les bars et les maisons closes pour offrir ton joli petit cul aux Français et aux Jaunes ! Peut-être qu’en écartant suffisamment les cuisses, tu pourra te payer une place à fond de cale, avec les rats ! (à l’équipage) On lève l’ancre les gars !

Le navire leva l’ancre, cracha une fumée noire de sa cheminée, puis largua les amarres. Les larmes aux yeux, le matelot poursuivit le navire en courant tant bien que mal, une valise dans chaque main, passant devant Chacal et Chopper médusés sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Matelot : - Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne m’abandonnez pas ici ! Par pitié ! Revenez !

Le pauvre matelot poursuivit le navire jusqu’au bout de la jetée, le suppliant de s’arrêter, en vain. Soudain, il trébucha sur un cordage puis tomba lourdement face contre terre sur les pavés glacés, ses 2 valises s’ouvrant alors, étalant ses vêtements à la vue de tous. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, le navire avait disparu. Le visage emplit de rage et les larmes aux yeux, il attrapa une pierre puis la jeta à la mer.

Matelot : - SALAUDS ! (frappant le sol de son petit poing) Merde !

Le matelot rangea tant bien que mal ses vêtements, ferma ses valises, puis partit s’asseoir sur une bitte d’amarrage avant de fondre en larmes en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Matelot : - Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Surpris et choqués par ce qu’ils venaient de voir, Chacal et Chopper vinrent à la rencontre du matelot.

Matelot : - Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Chacal : - Heu… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Matelot : - À merveille. Je viens de perdre mon travail et je suis coincé à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi dans un pays que je ne connais pas.

Chopper : - Pourquoi est-ce que le capitaine t’a viré, petit ?

Le matelot releva la tête, dévoilant un visage extrêmement doux, quasiment celui d’une poupée. Il défit son ruban puis ouvrit le haut de son uniforme en fronçant le regard, révélant ainsi sa poitrine.

Matelot : - Cela répond-il à votre question ?

Chacal : - Ah bah putain.

Chopper : - Merde alors.

Chacal et Chopper firent fasse à une énorme surprise : ce qu’ils croyaient être un matelot à la voix et au corps androgynes n’était en fait rien d’autre qu’une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bruns.

Matelote : - Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Vous n’avez jamais vu de fille ?

Chopper : - Si. Mais des filles matelots, jamais.

Matelote : - Et bien, considérez-moi comme une pionnière.

Chacal : - Alors, il t’as viré parce que tu…

Matelote : - Parce que je me suis faite passer pour un garçon pendant des mois afin de pouvoir gagner un peu d’argent en tant que matelot sur un navire cargo ? Oui... Maintenant que ceci est clarifié, que voulez-vous ?

**Musique (Days Gone - Light One Candle) : https://youtu.be/6apXSQKB9EU**

Chopper : - Et bien, nous cherchons quelqu’un comme toi…

Matelote : - Alors, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : je fixe le prix, on fait ça dans un hotel, et c’est vous qui louez la chambre. Et si jamais vous devenez violents ou tentez de partir sans payer, je hurle. Et non, je ne fait pas de plan à 3.

Chacal (rougissant) : - Hein ? Non, non, non ! On ne parlait pas de ça ! (fixant la poitrine de la jeune fille) Quoique…

Chopper donna aussitôt une claque derrière la tête de Chacal.

Chacal : - Aïe !

Chopper : - Désolé. Ce que ce crétin veut dire, c’est qu’on aurait bien besoin d’un matelot. Et on paye très bien.

Matelote : - Vraiment ? Vous êtes sincères ?

Chopper : - Croix de bois, croix de fer.

Le visage de la matelote s’illumina de joie. Pour elle, c’était le Ciel qui lui envoyait Chacal et Chopper. Et leur sauta au cou puis les embrassa chacun leur tour sur la joue. Des cœurs tournant autour de la tête, Chacal était déboussolé par le baiser de la jeune fille.

Matelote : - Merci ! Merci ! MERCI ! Vous ne le regretterez pas ! On part quand ?

Chopper (prenant les bagages de la matelote) : - Immédiatement.

Matelote : - D’accord ! Où est votre bateau ?

Chacal (gaga) : - Là… Là-bas.

L’équipage désormais au complet monta à bord, le navire leva l’ancre puis prit aussitôt le large. La matelote se tenait aux côtés de Chacal et Chopper dans la cabine de pilotage.

Matelote : - Où va-t-on ?

Chacal : - En Amérique du Sud.

Matelote : - On va chercher des marchandises ?

Chopper (tenant le gouvernail) : - En quelque-sorte, oui.

Matelote : - Je suis si excitée. Je ne suis jamais allé aux Amériques.

Chopper : - Ça tombe bien, nous non plus.

Matelote : - Super ! Ça sera comme une grande aventure !

Chacal : - Au fait. On ne sait pas présentés : je suis Jamison Fawkes, et lui, c’est Mako Rutledge.

Matelote (souriante) : - Enchantée ! Je m’appelle Lena, Lena Oxton ! Merci encore de m’avoir recrutée, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous.

Chopper : - Nous de même. Sans toi, on serait encore coincés dans ce pays. (regardant sa montre à gousset) Toi et Jamison feraient bien d’aller dormir, on a une longue route à faire. Jamison va te guider jusqu’à ta cabine.

Lena : - D’accord Capitaine. Bonne nuit !

Chacal guida Lena jusqu’aux quartiers de l’équipage, puis ils s’endormirent tous les deux dans leurs cabines respectives. Les heures passèrent tandis que le navire continuait sa route en direction de l’Océan Indien. Le ciel était rempli d’étoiles tandis que la lune se reflétait dans la mer. Chopper consultait de temps à autre une carte maritime, tenant le gouvernail d’une main et buvant une bouteille d’alcool de scorpion de l’autre tout en contemplant l’horizon. Puis il scruta à nouveau la pierre précieuse que l’homme leur avait donnée quelques jours plus tôt.

Chopper : - J’espère pour vous que vous êtes un homme de parole, Gérard Lacroix.

**À suivre…**


End file.
